One more night
by Leidy RC
Summary: /A.U./ Un crimen sin sospechoso, jalando más víctimas. Una noche más sin obtener respuestas. Una noche más sucumbiendo ante ella. Una noche más tratando de cuidarla, protegerla de aquel peligro latente. Preguntándose infinidad de veces cómo sacarla de ese lugar. Sin lograr resultados, quedándose una noche más con ella. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. __La portada del fic le pertenece a su respectivo creador/creadora, el cual desconozco. _

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Alternative Universe. Neji/TenTen. Rated T_

_**Inspirado en la canción: **One more night - Maroon 5._

* * *

***.*.*.***

**One More Night.**

***.*.*.***

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Tsunade Senju, cruzada de brazos, caminaba por el lugar. Estaba todo normal, como siempre: botellas de bebidas alcohólicas en las mesas, desperdicios (pocos) por los suelos, cocteles, sillas desordenadas. Realidad de un prostíbulo.

Sí, todo totalmente normal. Sonrió a un sujeto que salía arreglándose la corbata de una de las habitaciones del lugar, dijo un "Lo esperamos de nuevo" sin recibir un adiós. Ese era el último cliente. Ahora, tendría que corroborarlo.

Sus tacones sonaban por el pasillo. Abría cada puerta encontrándose con la primera guapa joven, le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Tendría que descansar en donde viviese para volver en la noche al trabajo. Hace dos o tres horas que se despidió de las otras. Cómo no recordar a esas muchachas: terminaban rápido su labor, pedían la paga y se despedían. Sólo visitaba las seis habitaciones, justo de las que no se despidió.

Cinco, listas. Sonrisas, la paga y un "Nos vemos en la noche, muchachas". Listo, se despidió de aquellas jóvenes a las cuales las quería como hijas. Muchachas hermosas, con una modesta vida, careciendo de dinero. Y ese lugar, era su centro de trabajo con sueldo relativamente fácil.

Detuvo su camino algo extrañada. Se despidió de cuatro anoche, cinco se acaban de despedir. Falta una.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos yéndose a otra de las habitaciones especiales, la más solicitada al igual que la acompañante. Su corazón latió presuroso y preocupado, tratando de recordar el rostro del sujeto con el cual _ella_ había ingresado a la habitación.

No. Imposible recordar un rostro entre 47 hombres de los que vinieron ayer. Tenía que hacerlo, y lo peor, no apuntaba datos. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Pensando en que tal vez esté dormida con su acompañante, abrió la puerta.

El grito de horror se escuchó por todo el lugar, alertando a sus dos únicas acompañantes encargadas de la atención y servir en el bar, Shizune y Kurenai. Ellas al llegar, presenciaron la misma escena ahogando un grito entre sus manos.

Jamás sucedió eso, ni imaginárselo.

En el suelo, no en la cama, se encontraba una bella joven. Más pálida de lo normal, con sus ojos jade opacados y entrecerrados. Labios partidos y sangrantes. Moretones en el rostro, piernas y brazos. En el cuello, visibles mordidas, y una degolladura profunda aún sangrante. Sin nada cubriéndole el pecho, en el cual se veían los senos morados, magullados. Se notaba que fue ultrajada. Sus cabellos rosados esparcidos sin ningún cuidado, también manchados con su propia sangre. Un asesinato sin ningún tacto.

—¡Sakura!— exclamó Tsunade temblando al ver el estado de aquella joven, a la que le agarró un cariño especial. _Muerta_.

—Llamaré a la… policía. — masculló Kurenai, sin salir de su estupor, alejándose para hacer la llamada.

—Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando. Tenemos que saber quién fue, cómo no nos dimos cuenta…— salió de ahí en seguida la rubia, pero se dirigió a Shizune. — Avísale a las chicas.

**00000000**

El departamento en un edificio algo descuidado, en una calle escondida y poco transitada por gente que no sean ladrones, alcohólicos, drogadictos, etc.; en un mutismo total.

Ordenado no era la mejor palabra para describirlo, con sólo mirarlo uno se da cuenta que prácticamente, nadie vive ahí. Pues era la verdad: dos mujeres, igual de descuidadas, trabajaban en una tienda aburrida por la tarde, y por la noche se van al club nocturno a seguir trabajando. ¿Con qué tiempo cuidan un departamento? Las mañanas son para dormir después de una larga jornada de atender hombres con dinero por las noches. Los domingos, único día de descanso, era reservado para salir a despejarse.

Sí, en otras palabras, eran dos almas viviendo en un departamento.

La sala, consta de un juego de sillones, polveados al no ser usados. Una mesa con un monopolio y vasos de quién sabe desde cuándo están ahí. Televisor y radio apenas usados. Cuadros sin sentido, comprados por la única chica que sí se preocupó un poco en el arreglo del departamento. La cocina, no usada con frecuencia, pero sí está muy limpia ya que la otra se encarga de cocinar. El baño, también limpio por razones obvias: primordial al levantarse y a cada hora que se quiere. Dos habitaciones contiguas, cada una con el diseño que sus dueñas quisieron aportar. En conclusión, un departamento pequeño pero acogedor. Muy bueno, para lo que pagan.

En una de las habitaciones, aún dormitaba una joven, sin preocuparse que fueran más de las 11:00 am. Descuidada, su edredón cayéndose por uno de los lados a la par de su brazo. Su cabello castaño desordenado por toda la almohada. La ventana, abierta de par en par, dejaba entrar el brillo solar fastidiándole un poco.

— ¡TenTen, despierta de una buena vez que yo no seré tu empleada que cocina y limpia el departamento! ¡Mucho hago cocinando y levantándome una hora antes que tú!— y el zapato volador cayó estrepitosamente en el trasero, haciéndole despertar de golpe. — ¡Holgazana!

—Temari… piedad, muero de sueño. — rogó bostezando sonoramente. La rubia de ojos aguamarina, los entornó indignada.

— ¿Yo no? levántate. A comparación de otros días, regresamos temprano. — le quitó lo que quedaba de la frazada. La joven se despeinó sus castaños cabellos ya poniéndose de pie.

Ingresó al baño sin contestarle. Sabía que no podía rebatirle el tema de ser más cuidadosa a Temari. Su amiga, compañera de trabajo y departamento, tenía razón en eso: no podía vivir en una pocilga, tendría que limpiar el departamento.

Sonrió al recordar las condiciones que había puesto la rubia cuando, hace dos años, decidieron vivir juntas en ese lugar. Lejos de su trabajo por las tardes, pero muy cerca de su trabajo nocturno.

"¡Limpiarás conmigo! ¡Nada de traer hombres a la casa!" sí, sólo dos cosas sencillas. Las cumplía, a regañadientes, pero lo hacía. ¿Cómo no cooperar con esa problemática? Adoraba a su amiga casi hermana, por más que le grite y le tire zapatos en el trasero.

Le salvó de varios problemas antes, y aunque ella aseguraba que estaba en deuda, Temari, con una sonrisa, decía que lo hace porque era su hermana. Temari Sabaku No, una joven de 25 años (ella tenía 24), hermosa y temperamental, alejada de sus dos hermanos desde que decidió tener una vida fácil. No es una mala mujer. Eso lo sabe más que bien.

Aún recordaba esa época de desesperación, en la que buscaba trabajo por todos los lugares y no era aceptada. Necesitaba dinero. La salud de su madre dependía de eso.

Hablaba con Temari sobre su situación, y ella sin cobrarle nada ni pensarlo, le facilitó dinero. No era poco, pero era insuficiente. Tenía que conseguir más o se dejaba de llamar TenTen Ama.

Ahí, llegó la proposición.

***_Flashback***_

—_Joder, TenTen, ya no tengo más dinero. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie te quiera dar trabajo? O sea, viniste a Tokio para algo mejor, para que tu madre se recupere, y no da frutos._

— _¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy desesperada, Temari! ¡No sabes todo lo que puedo hacer con tal de que mi madre se opere ya!— entierra sus dedos en su cabello castaño ya no sujeto en dos habituales moños._

—_Me encantaría darte más, pero eso es todo lo que conseguí anoche…— levanta su mirada encontrándose con la de su amiga. — Ya sabes lo que hago, no te sorprendas por qué es mucho._

—_Dinero fácil… esa cantidad conseguida en una noche. — susurró pensando, y la rubia se preocupó ligeramente. — ¿Puedes llevarme donde trabajas?_

— _¡Hey! Para tu auto un segundo. En serio, mujer, no tienes que andar vendiéndote por ahí. Es lo mío, no lo tuyo. Además, no es…_

—_Por favor, llévame al club nocturno de Tsunade Senju. Necesito ese dinero._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Al final de cuentas, por tres días en ese negocio, instruida por Temari y la misma Tsunade, consiguió el dinero requerido para la operación. No tenía quejas, fue de lo más sencillo si se proponía no sentir nada. Pero como todo era incierto, no ayudó de mucho: su madre no sobrevivió a la operación.

Seguía sin tener dinero u hogar. Sí que se sintió sola, pero al menos, así como su amiga la llevó a ese trabajo nocturno, logró recomendarla para esa tienda en la que aún trabaja.

Dos años siendo lo que es, una trabajadora mujer en una tienda de vestidos por la tarde, y una prostituta por las noches. Dinero fácil para poder vivir. No era un trabajo decente, pero ganaba lo suficiente. No cambiaba en nada: seguía siendo la misma sonriente, hermosa, alegre, siempre amable, conversadora y…

— ¡Holgazana! ¡Abre la puerta si no quieres que la tortilla se queme! ¡Seguramente es la vieja de la renta que quiere adelantado, dile que no joda! — salió de sus pensamientos, y de la ducha envuelta con su toalla gracias a la sensual voz de su amiga. Agudizó más su oído dándose cuenta de que alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre.

— ¡Estoy desnuda! ¡Abre tú!— se fue directamente a su habitación.

— ¡La quemada la comes tú, TenTen!

Suspiró cogiendo el primer short que encontró en el cajón. Era verano, lo que significa que el calor infernal se sentía hasta después de tomar un baño con agua helada. Con una camiseta de tirantes púrpura, el short negro, sandalias y su cabello en una coleta alta, salió de su habitación.

—Oye, Temari, ¿quién era?

Llegó a la sala, encontrándose con extrañeza, a dos rubias. La primera era Temari, de espaldas es totalmente reconocible. La segunda, de coleta alta y rubia, piel nívea, ojos celestes y llorosos…

— ¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡La encontraron muerta! ¡Violada, golpeada, todo…! — gritó con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, arrojándose a los brazos de Temari, quien temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿A quién?— preguntó tratando de creer que había oído mal.

—Con razón no regresó conmigo a nuestro departamento… dijo que era un cliente muy apuesto y se quedó. ¡Tsunade la encontró muerta! Los peritos forenses llevaron su cuerpo… ¿Qué le digo a su hermano? ¡¿La encontraron muerta en un prostíbulo cuando él ni sabe que ella hace eso?!

—Ino, tranquilízate…

— ¡¿Me tranquilizo que encontraron a Sakura muerta?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado?! ¡¿Qué motivo pudo tener de matarla si ella ni novio tiene?! ¡Maldito sea el día en el que la dejé sin convencerla a regresar!— cayó de rodillas sin soportar la fuerte noticia. Tanto TenTen como Temari la llevaron al sofá cercano. — Sasori se morirá al enterarse que su hermana esté…

— ¿Ya le avisaron?— TenTen recordó entonces la fiesta del cumpleaños de la Haruno. Esa noche, pidieron permiso especial a Tsunade para no ir a trabajar. Festejaron en el departamento que la pelirosa compartía con Ino, conocieron a su hermano mayor, Sasori, un buen chico. Eran muy unidos.

—No lo sé. Vine a contarles… porque Tsunade quiere que todas vayamos a recordar el rostro del penúltimo cliente que llegó al club.

—Yo ni recuerdo con quiénes me acuesto. — comentó Temari poniéndose de pie. — Vayamos donde Tsunade. Ya imagino las portadas de los diarios…

**00000000**

Pasaba cada hoja del folder que tenía en sus manos. Era el tercer expediente más aburrido de esos casos de investigación. No le aburre su trabajo, muy por el contrario, es una gran manera con la cual mata tiempo.

Casos y más casos. Con una expresión de hastío, observó el nombre del cuarto expediente: Crimen Pasional. En su opinión, era de los casos más patéticos. Un celoso o celosa, asesina a su pareja. ¿Qué gana? Simple, pudrirse en prisión. Absurdo.

Sólo quedaba ir a la escena del crimen. El idiota que asesinó a su esposa dejó las suficientes evidencias como para señalarlo como único culpable. ¿En qué cabeza cabe asesinar a alguien que vivía con él, y retirar prontamente sus cosas? Es obvio que estaría saliendo del país, pero lo que no sabe, es que los policías ya lo tendrán en menos de dos horas.

—Toma. — un folder, más delgado que el resto, cayó en su escritorio. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que su compañero ya había llegado. Nuevo expediente de asesinato.

— ¿Ocurrió en la mañana?— veía las fotos que contenía en folder. Una mujer joven, semidesnuda, golpeada con signos de violación. Muerta.

—El equipo forense fue a un prostíbulo popular. Se encontró a una de las prostitutas, masacrada, violada…— suelta una risa irónica. — Gracioso, ¿no? Una prostituta violada…

—Al grano, Uchiha. — no quería bromear con ese asunto. Tal vez el sujeto no quería pagarle por una noche, ella se negó, y entonces la forzó.

—Bien. El punto es que está muerta, y los únicos sospechosos que hay son cualquier cliente que apareció la noche anterior.

—Como también alguna compañera del prostíbulo. Supongo que primero iremos a investigar con la dueña del club, y en la noche, ver si alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo vio algo.

—Sí. Estás de malas hoy, eh, Hyuga.

—Ayer dejaste todo esparcido. Me quedé hasta tarde ordenando el papeleo.

— ¿Te lo tengo que agradecer, Neji?— sintió en él los ojos perla de su compañero, mirándolo fríamente. — Ya vamos. Shikamaru nos dará detalles.

Sin responder, se puso de pie llevando consigo el folder con aquellas fotos. Al parecer ese sí era un caso interesante sin muchos sospechosos. Sólo queda descubrir quién la asesinó. Sasuke le seguía a su lado; su compañero de trabajo y distracción, igual de serio que él, aunque claro, con una pizca de humor negro. No se llevaban mal, después de todo, estaban en la misma área de criminología especializados en resolver casos de asesinatos. Llevaban cinco años trabajando juntos, desde los 20.

— ¡Neji! ¡Teme! — una ridícula y ruidosa voz, los detuvo sin siquiera voltear. Ya sabían quién era. — ¿Nuevo caso? ¡Ah! ¡Seguro que irán a eso de la prostituta muerta! Me da algo de lástima, ttebayo, se notaba aún toda magullada y muerta, que era hermosa estando viva.

— ¡Naruto tiene razón! Se le nota lo hermosa a simple vista. ¿Quién habrá sido el canalla que hizo eso? ¿Irán a investigar, Neji?— esa otra voz. ¿Quién confundiría?

—Sólo me fijé en su estado. Iremos a ver qué nos dice Shikamaru, Lee, después investigaremos. Dejen de interceptarnos gritando. Alertan a todos los que trabajan aquí. — dijo Neji con voz neutral mirando a los demás oficiales u agentes que miraban de reojo al grupo.

Naruto Uzumaki, su casi cuñado, casi, por ser novio de su prima menor. Un rubio atarantado que se lleva de malas con Sasuke. Es un idiota casi siempre, pero por lo menos, se pone serio cuando investiga casos de secuestros con su compañero de trabajo.

Rock Lee, su amigo. Podrá parecer igual de idiota y atarantado que Naruto, sin embargo, lo estima más que a Sasuke. Se conocen antes de que trabajaran en el mismo lugar y, aunque nunca lo admitiera, lo considera su mejor amigo. Es compañero de Uzumaki.

—Vámonos ya, ¿no dices que estás apurado, Hyuga?— dijo Sasuke fastidiado desde que Naruto apareció.

— ¡Sasuke teme, eres un aburrido! Seguramente estás con la jaqueca de la noche de ayer que fuiste a quién sabe dónde. Quieres irte de nuevo de parranda, ttebayo.

Ignorándolo por completo, siguió su camino sin esperar a su compañero. Hyuga sólo miró de reojo a los otros, y no tardó en alcanzarlo.

—No sabía que saliste ayer en la noche.

—Rara vez rompes tú el silencio. ¿Interesado?— el chico de cabello largo sólo se encogió de hombros. — Sí, salí. — contestó recibiendo por respuesta un monosílabo.

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la oficina del agente Nara. Aquel joven de su misma edad, encargado de la planificación de investigaciones. Lo encontraron viendo un solo expediente, bostezando sonoramente.

—El crimen fue limpio. Toda la sangre era de la mujer, lo que indica que no se defendió.

—Dijeron que fue ultrajada. ¿No se encontró nada del sospechoso?— habló Neji cuando se sentaron frente de Shikamaru.

—Al parecer el sujeto utilizó guantes. Sonará ridículo, pero en las mordeduras ni se encontraron rastro de saliva.

—El sujeto es listo, entonces.

—Digamos que sí, Sasuke. No dejó rastro alguno, pero de haber sido macabra la forma de matar, lo fue. Tendremos que saber si esa mujer, identificada como Sakura Haruno, tuvo algún novio, algún problema o era odiada. Eso deben investigar.

—Neji llegó a la hipótesis que, de repente, un cliente abusó de ella por no tener dinero, después la asesinó.

—El equipo forense la examinó bien. Gaara me dijo que primero fue ultrajada, después golpeada y la degolló. Puede ser, pero deben de ir a la escena del crimen a recolectar información. Tal vez la mujer que atiende ese club, incluyendo a las demás prostitutas, pueden saber algo. — alguien ingresó a la oficina sin llamar.

—Hay un problema abajo. El hermano de la víctima está gritando desesperado por respuestas.

—Eso es todo, tienen trabajo que hacer. — se dirige hacia Neji y Sasuke, quienes van hacia la salida. — Yo tendré que soportar un familiar desesperado. Problemático.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer el comienzo de ésta historia que no me dejaba tranquila :)

La idea me rondaba hace días, y me propuse a escribirla. Es rated T, eso explica el lenguaje obsceno, descripciones (Lamento si a alguien ofendió), y más adelante escenas explícitas y también contenido sexual. Si le incomoda esos temas (prostitución, violación, asesinato) le invito a abstenerse de la lectura.

Pasando al otro asunto, es un Neji/TenTen, creo que eso queda claro. Hace mención de NaruHina, pero con las justas y será nombrado. ShikaTema, por ahí. En éste fic, sólo hay una pareja principal, por eso es de género Romance/Crime. Otros personajes aparecerán, sí, porque la idea gira entorno al asesinato de una prostituta.

Ya llegando a ese tema, pues sí, el fic trata de prostitución. La idea gira en torno a eso.

El caso del asesinato, pues la pregunta clave es ¿Quién es el asesino? Y también si habrán otros asesinatos, eso ya se verá en los próximos capítulos. Agentes de investigación quienes tendrán que descubrirlo, sin esperar varias cosas que les involucrarán. También otros asuntos.

Dudo que sea una historia larga, calculo más (o menos) de diez capítulos, pero menor de 20.

Una vez más agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el primer capítulo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, opinión, crítica, son bienvenidos en un review. ¿Follow? ¿Review? ¿Favorite? ¿Desean que lo continúe? Son bienvenidos.

Saludos!

Leidy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Aclaración: _**_A.U./ Rated T._

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

***.*.*.***

***.*.***

Miraba a su alrededor encontrándose con los rostros aburridos y cansados de todas sus _compañeras_ de trabajo. Incluso algunas bostezaban.

La muerte de Sakura, al parecer, sólo conmocionó a pocas. A las demás les daba igual, una más o una menos en el negocio, no era la gran cosa. Sin embargo, tenían que estar reunidas para poder recordar juntas al penúltimo cliente, principal sospechoso del crimen.

Karin, Hana, Tayuya, Shion y Samui estaban recostadas en la amplia cama dentro de la oficina central, lugar a donde las había llamado Tsunade. Les resbalaba por completo el asunto, y escuchaban todo lo ocurrido con un gesto de indiferencia.

Las únicas afectadas eran Ino -quien lloraba-, Temari, TenTen y extrañamente Matsuri -la menor de todas-; sentadas en los sofás que estaban ahí. No tan extraño, ya que la menor del grupo, se llevaba muy bien con la difunta. Igual a cualquiera le conmocionaría ese crimen sin tacto alguno. Claro ejemplo de perplejidad eran Shizune y Kurenai.

—Les pido por favor su colaboración, chicas. ¿Alguien recuerda al penúltimo cliente?— pidió finalmente Tsunade, visiblemente afectada.

—Sólo recuerdo al último cliente, porque yo lo atendí. — dijo Samui desinteresadamente.

— ¿Cómo sabe que el penúltimo cliente fue el que atendió la rosita?— Karin bostezó sonoramente después que Hana haya hablado.

—No lo sé. Es mi suposición más acertada, sólo sé el número de clientes que vinieron ayer.

—Ino siempre salía con ella. Debes de saber…— la rubia mencionada miró con sus ojos aún llorosos a Shion.

—Ayer… ella me dijo que se quedaría por un cliente muy apuesto… ¡Eso ya conté por si no escuchaste!

—La verdad, ni me interesa este asunto. Eso lo ve la policía, ¿no? con sus agentes y todo eso. A quienes no nos afecta podemos continuar. ¡Muero de sueño!

—Sospechosa…— se carcajeó Tayuya, acusándola. — Shion, no te llevas muy bien con nuestra difunta compañerita, eh.

— ¿Crees que me mancharía las manos con su estúpida sangre? ¡Culpa a Karin ya que con ella se peleó repetidas veces!— la chica pelirroja se quitó las gafas frunciendo el ceño al ser acusada sin motivos.

— ¡Óyeme tú…!

— ¡Basta! No las llamé para que se culpen unas a otras. Queremos recordar quién fue ese sujeto, y con sus actitudes no están ayudando. — frenó Tsunade poniéndose en medio de Karin y Shion, ya que la primera se había acercado amenazante.

—Opino igual que Hana en no acusar al penúltimo cliente. — habló Temari cruzada de brazos. — Tal vez lo recordemos, y al final él no la mató. No sabemos con claridad cuál fue el último cliente que atendió Sakura. Si tan sólo hubiera cámaras de seguridad, todo sería más fácil.

—En los cuartos tenemos prohibido colocarlas, podríamos ser acusadas de violación a la intimidad. — contestó Kurenai. — Podemos colocar en la entrada.

—El asesino no sólo puede ser un cliente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Hana?— preguntó Matsuri mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Mi hermano es agente policial, me habló en repetidas ocasiones que todos los cercanos a la víctima, somos sospechosos o culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Una de nosotras también pudo haberla matado, o conspirar en su muerte.

La oficina se encontró en profundo silencio. Todas se miraban unas a otras, desconfiando de cada una. Hana tenía razón, podía ser cualquiera. Una puede fingir indiferencia con el fin de no ser involucrada, otra puede fingir desconsuelo aparentando estar afectada.

—Mirarnos acusatoriamente no ayuda en nada. Sólo sembramos desconfianza. — dijo TenTen rompiendo el silencio y captando las miradas de las presentes. — Dudo que podamos encontrar a la supuesta culpable aquí, y más si nos juzgamos nosotras mismas. Deberíamos dejar este trabajo a los agentes.

—Supongo que tienes razón, fue un error haberlas llamado y hacerles perder su tiempo. — Tsunade exhaló rendida, al tiempo en que todas bufaban por lo último que dijo. — Hoy abriremos dos horas más tarde. Pueden irse.

**00000000**

TenTen y Temari no tuvieron más opción que acompañar a Ino a su departamento. Sabían lo doloroso que ha de ser para la rubia, llegar y no ser esperada por su inseparable compañera.

Inseparables era la palabra para definirla a ella y a Sakura. Se conocían desde pequeñas, según sabía, juntas también ingresaron al negocio. Parecían casi hermanas cuando la castaña las conoció hace dos años. Se insultaban, sí, pero se notaba la complicidad que se tenían.

_**Flashback**_

_Sus ojos castaños observaban cada detalle de ese lugar. Tuvo que venir temprano con Temari a conocer el local, de paso algunas recomendaciones de las más 'experimentadas' en el negocio. Frente a ella estaban dos muchachas, sonrientes y mirándola curiosas._

—_Golfas, ésta es TenTen, mi hermana y totalmente nueva en el negocio. — sintió las manos de Temari en sus hombros. — Ten, la rubia oxigenada es Ino, la pelirosa artificial es Sakura._

— _¡Temari, nunca nos dijiste que tenías hermana!— exclamó Ino acercándose demasiado a TenTen. Recibió un golpe de la tal Sakura._

—_Si serás bruta, cerda. Es su amiga, sólo que le dice hermana._

— _¡¿Qué me dijiste, frente de marquesina?!_

— _¡Ya cállense las dos! Ahora siéntense, les pedí que llegaran temprano ya que con las otras zorras no puedo contar. Quiero que le informemos lo necesario a TenTen. — pidió Temari abriendo la soda que tenía en manos._

—_Haberlo dicho antes. — sonríe la "frente de marquesina". — Me llamo Sakura. Junto con otras dos que conocerás, somos las más antiguas en esto. Te daré unos consejos rápidos. El primero: no entres virgen aquí._

— _¿Quién dijo que es virgen?_

— _¡Temari!— se quejó TenTen jalándole una de sus coletas. Las otras dos, rieron._

—_Eso es bueno. — Ino asintió cerrando los ojos. — Créeme que a nadie le gustaría perderla con uno de esos vejetes feos, millonarios, casados y gordos. — vio la expresión de asco en la castaña. — Tranquila, estamos las suertudas a quienes nos tocan jóvenes, a veces muy apuestos. Otro consejo sería, utilizar un traje provocador. Disfraz, atuendo o vestido. ¡Ah! Una lencería sexy, y pantis. Forma parte del ritual quitarse el máximo de prendas._

— _¿Ustedes qué utilizan?— preguntó TenTen entrando más en confianza. Las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas._

—_Yo utilizo vestidos cortos, escotados y, como dijo Ino, provocativos. — contó Temari. — Sakura usa también similares. La única estrafalaria entre nosotras, es Ino, ella utiliza disfraces de gata, zorra, bruja, policía, enfermera, etc._

— _¡Hey! Por si no lo sabes, cuando te ven más demostrativa, te escogen varias veces. Sin contar si tienes algunos juguetes y recibes mayor paga…— guiña el ojo la rubia._

—_Eh… usaré vestidos. Creo que sí iré bien._

—_Así se habla, TenTen. También debes de quitarte el pudor a la hora de hablar, caminar, bailar o seducir. Si estás aquí, eso es requisito. También no hables mucho con el resto de meretrices… son traicioneras. Excepto Matsuri, la nueva antes de ti._

—_Lo que dice Sakura, es cierto. Cuídate de las demás. Otra recomendación es el gemir aunque no sientas nada, jadear aunque no te excites, fingir un orgasmo antes que él. A esos sujetos les encanta ver que la mujer sea la primera, después se sienten libres de tener el suyo._

—_Complementando lo de Temari. — comenzó Ino seriamente y miró fugazmente a las demás. — Nunca beses a un cliente en los labios, esos resérvalos para alguien especial._

—_Sobre todo, — la castaña puso su atención en Sakura. — Nunca te enamores del cliente. Él sólo te verá como mercancía._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Por dos años convivió con aquellas dos mujeres, se hicieron buenas amigas, aunque no llegan a tener una relación más fuerte como la de TenTen y Temari. Si le preguntaran en quién confiaría plenamente, sólo bastaría con mirar a la rubia de ojos aguamarina.

—Tsunade me dijo que ya le avisó a Sasori. — lloró una vez más, Ino.

— ¿Cómo se tomó el hecho que su hermana era una meretriz?

—No tengo ni la menor idea, Temari. Sólo sé que en cualquier momento vendrá a sacar sus cosas de mi departamento, como también a preguntarme sobre… todo. — TenTen colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la dueña del apartamento. — Será mejor que se vayan.

—Cuídate, ¿sí?— dijo TenTen sonriéndole débilmente.

Ella y Temari salieron del departamento un poco preocupadas. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Ino sólo se recostó en el sofá volviendo a llorar.

**00000000**

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 00:00 horas. Tenía el ceño fruncido totalmente impaciente. ¿A qué hora se supone que abriría el maldito club nocturno? ¡Pasaron dos horas en el auto y nada!

Golpeó con el puño el volante del vehículo. Estaba cansado de estar esperando. Lo peor es que mientras él golpeaba frecuentemente cualquier cosa, su compañero tenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

¿Tan pacífico era el Hyuga? ¿Tanta tranquilidad sentía cuando ya deberían de estar investigando el maldito caso? Estaba en busca de acción, incluso quería prender la radio y escuchar algo de música para así distraerse, pero el amargado de al lado decía que no era conveniente.

Lo que era conveniente en ese momento, era tocar la puerta y huir de ahí hasta que alguien abriera el local. Todo con tal de ingresar y recolectar la información suficiente de ese caso. El club seguía cerrado, sin ninguna señal de cualquier meretriz.

—No abrirán si sigues golpeando el volante, Uchiha. — dijo Neji calmadamente. Algo más que sumar a su indignación.

—Lo que quiero es que salgas y toques la puerta. Tal vez se quedaron dormidas.

—El club abría hace dos horas, algo debió de haber pasado. — contestó abriendo sus opalinos ojos. — Sólo queda esperar.

—Qué bien te resulta, Hyuga. No quiero seguir en este callejón de mala muerte hasta las 5 de la mañana.

Neji no contestó, sino fijó su vista en dos personas que pasaron por la calle. Eran dos mujeres de grandes sacos. Una rubia y otra castaña. Una más alta que la otra, ambas riendo. Frunció el ceño preguntándose a dónde irían, pero descartó su pensamiento ya que eso no le interesaba. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

A pesar de no demostrarlo, también estaba harto de tanta espera. Ese club no abría, si no abre, no podrían investigar. Es totalmente repentina la demora.

En la mañana habían hablado, Sasuke y Neji, con la dueña del local. Les mostró la escena del crimen, los horarios, comentó sobre cuántas meretrices entre otros trabajan ahí; en ningún momento les comentó que abriría tarde ese día.

Reaccionó abriendo sus ojos, entrecerrándolos ante su idea: Tal vez no iba abrir, porque tratan de ocultar algo. En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar eso, no obstante, le parecía razonable y el único motivo creíble como explicación a la demora.

— ¿Idea?— preguntó Sasuke bebiendo un poco de agua de la botella que siempre llevan.

—Descartada. — y lo era. Podrían haber varios motivos, mejor era no acusar sin fundamento.

Uchiha conocía demasiado bien sus gestos y movimientos, así como él sabía los suyos. No por nada trabajaban en equipo por cinco años. No por nada resuelven cada caso, juntos.

El de las ideas era Neji: analítico, persuasivo, planificador, genio. Sasuke no se quedaba atrás en el análisis, sin embargo, a él se acomoda mejor lo de actuar, ejecutar, detectar. Todos los agentes decían que eran el mejor dúo. Ninguno decía lo contrario.

Caso difícil para ellos, había. Caso imposible de resolver, no. Se compenetraban tan bien, sin muchas dificultades. Todo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Nada a la deriva.

Recordó cuando le asignaron junto a Sasuke el mismo equipo. Con sólo mirarlo no le agradó nada. Mejor dicho, con sólo _mirarse _no se agradaron. Objeciones hubieron, ninguna tomada con importancia, por cierto. Jamás pensaron que llegarían a llevarse bien.

Se decían a la cara lo incompetentes que aparentaban, lo estorbo que podrían resultar ser. Pues claro, una ligera inmadurez a la edad de 19 años corría por todo su ser. Primeros casos de prueba, teniendo que soportar a un compañero que no le caía.

_**Flashback**_

—_Sasuke, Neji, a partir de hoy ustedes serán equipo. — presentó un hombre mayor._

_Los ojos ónix del primero se encontraron con los perla del segundo. Los entrecerraron como si analizaran de pies a cabeza el uno al otro. "Parece estúpido" pensaron sin dejar de examinarse._

—_Me rehúso a ser su compañero. Imagino que él debió de haber recibido ayuda de su padre, oficial de élite, para poder ingresar a la sección de criminalística. — dijo Neji dirigiéndose a su superior._

— _¡¿Qué dices?! Pasé con honores. Seguramente tú habrás pagado una cuantiosa suma de dinero a algunos de los oficiales que evaluaron, como tu tío es millonario. — contraatacó ponzoñosamente._

—_No soy tú, idiota. Tengo dos carreras universitarias destinadas a este cargo, totalmente capacitado para esto en todos los sentidos. Egresado a la compañía con honores. No merezco cargar con un incompetente jugando a ser oficial._

—_Mencionas lo que yo también tengo. Sin contar manejo de armas de fuego._

—_Coeficiente intelectual alcanzando el segundo lugar en la lista. Tú… estás en el decimo tercer puesto. — sonrió arrogante._

— _¡Suficiente! Ustedes dos están aquí y serán equipo por el hecho de que se complementan de maravilla. Nada de objeciones, o despídanse de sus cargos de la sección de investigación. Parecen niñas caprichosas. ¡Salgan de mi oficina si terminaron de pavonearse!_

_Sin rebatir nada, los dos salieron del lugar. Afuera, continuó su batalla de miradas._

_No iban a aceptar trabajar juntos, no después de todo lo que se dijeron. El primer caso había llegado, junto al primer fracaso._

_Era su caso de prueba, por lo que tenían tiempo límite. Se debía de comprobar cuán eficientes y rápidos eran los dos, lo peor era que trabajaron por separado. No consiguieron ningún buen resultado, ni siquiera saber el culpable o encontrar más sospechosos, sólo recibieron un buen regaño que casi los ponía en la calle._

_El segundo caso -última oportunidad- fue más difícil que el primero: tenían menos tiempo, y casi ningún sospechoso. Volvieron a cometer el mismo error de investigar por separado, acudir a la escena del crimen en diferente horario, y no dirigirse la palabra._

_Ninguno conseguía resultado. De eso dependía su estadía en la compañía._

—_Neji…— llamó Sasuke, siendo el que dio el primer paso. Había visto ingresar a su compañero con un portafolio._

—_Uchiha…— contestó sentándose a su lado. Al menos tenían las mismas intenciones._

—_Sabes que si no comprobamos que podemos ser eficientes, juntos, nos despiden._

—_Deja de hablar y muéstrame lo que tienes. — él mismo retiró de su portafolio las muestras que había encontrado. Sasuke también sacó el expediente incompleto que empezaba a hacer._

_Pasaron lo que quedaba del tiempo -día y medio- metidos dentro de la oficina. Con tazas de café, un cesto de basura para las muestras inútiles, lapiceros, y diálogo. Por fin se comunicaron como dos personas civilizadas, dándose cuenta de cuán equivocados estaban: "Aparenta ser estúpido, pero no lo es" pensaron observándose de reojo._

_Entregaron el expediente, el cual sería llevado a cabo en las próximas horas. Salieron de la oficina del jefe de la sección Homicidios, aliviados por conservar su empleo._

_Neji se había imaginado la cara burlona de su millonario tío, si le hubiera comunicado que estaba despedido. Tanto dinero invertido en su carrera –bautizada como 'capricho' por Hiashi Hyuga- y luego regresar a casa diciendo "Me despidieron calificándome de incompetente". Oh no, primero se escapaba del país cambiándose de identidad._

_Sasuke se imaginó algo similar: La cara de indignación de Fugaku Uchiha, al saber que su hijo, de quien pensó se convertiría en el mejor agente de criminalística, despedido. Trataría de apresurarse en hacer el cambio de identidad, pero no sería necesario ya que su mismo padre le quitaría el apellido. Vergüenza._

_Suspiraron aliviados cuando escucharon de parte del jefe: "Esperen el siguiente caso". _

—_Será mejor que continuemos así. — dijo Neji observándolo fijamente._

—_Todo sea por no ser vergüenza. — susurró estrechando la mano que su compañero le ofrecía. —Hecho._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Regresó a la realidad al sentir que alguien le había pellizcado la mejilla fuertemente. Movió su codo dando en el blanco: el flanco de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Neji secamente, aguantándose las ganas de sobar su enrojecida mejilla.

—Por fin abrieron ese club de porquería. Baja.

** 00000000 **

TenTen nunca se imaginó que, al abrir dos horas después el club, llegarían la misma cantidad de clientes que siempre. Esperaron afuera o por los alrededores, por lo visto.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas, todos los hombres entraron, disponiéndose a pedir algún trago para calentar. Las mujeres dentro, tuvieron que dirigirse rápidamente a cualquier mesa donde las llamaran. Los clientes 'especiales', ya escogían desde la barra.

Ese término -creado por Tsunade- se refería a aquellos hombres que no se tomaban la molestia de ir a beber algo con el fin de esperar su turno con la meretriz que elegían ya que, en ese momento, se encontraba _ocupada_. Los clientes especiales, decían "Quiero a tal", y ella debe desocuparse de cualquier cliente que se acercó antes, para atender a quien la solicitaba.

Justo o no para quien esperó, pero así son las reglas del club. Quien quiere ser _atendido_ cuanto antes, que pague el doble. Así de simple.

— ¿Ya?— preguntó TenTen enarcando una ceja, al ver que su amiga salía de una de las habitaciones, arreglando su cabello.

—Fue rápido. Me tocó de los casados, los que me dan asco por la simpleza de ponerle cuernos de alce a su desdichada esposa. Me siento sucia. — contestó poniendo expresión de asco. — Fuera remordimientos al ver el dinero a la salida.

—Mira… nuevos.

Señaló a la entrada, de donde ingresaban dos jóvenes. Sí que lo eran: uno de cabello corto azabache, con ojos del mismo color; y otro de cabello largo castaño oscuro, ojos extrañamente perlas. Los dos igual de guapos, igual de serios.

— ¡Esto será interesante! Carne fresca, guapos… dudo que casados. — celebró Temari bebiendo un sorbo de su coctel. Tenían prohibido beber bebidas alcohólicas.

**00000000**

Neji observaba cada detalle del club nocturno. Sonará raro, pero era su primera vez en uno de esos lugares. Ciertamente, todas las mujeres presentes, eran muy guapas. Incluso vio un rostro bonito en una de las mesas, bebiendo un coctel al lado de una rubia.

Tendría que apresurarse a encontrar a quien sea para sacarle información. Por eso estaban en aquel club, no venían a acostarse con una prostituta. _Al menos eso es lo que él creía._

—Hey…— prestó atención al llamado de su compañero. — Este es el plan: yo voy por la castaña preciosa, tú vas con la pelirroja de allá, ¿entendido? Ambas están buenas, así que no hay problema.

—Aquí no hay planes, Sasuke, es la primera que se nos acerca. Nos debe de importar nada si nos parece atractiva o no, sólo queremos información, no acostarnos.

— ¡No te guíes de películas porno! Aquí no se acercan como leonas, son los hombres quienes se sientan en su mesa. Los especiales no esperan, ya que pagan doble. — contestó olvidándose de la última advertencia que hizo su compañero.

—Se nota que estuviste aquí antes.

—Pues… sí… un par de veces. — miró nervioso a otro lado. — Yo voy por… ¡Neji! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas, cabrón…?— gritó al ver que el Hyuga, se separaba de él, dirigiéndose a una mesa. Después de unos segundos, se sintió observado por todos los presentes. Formó una sonrisa nerviosa. — Eh… ¡Regresen a su asunto! ¿Qué miran?

Sasuke meció su cabello, acomodó su casaca, y se dirigió a una mesa -no la que planeaba-. Llegó y sonrió a la pelirroja de ojos rojos que estaba ahí, sonriendo. — Son 22400 yenes, ¿cierto?

**00000000**

—Viene para acá. Te lo dejo, Ten. Aprovecha que no sea viejo y feo. — susurró Temari al oído de su castaña amiga, yéndose a otra mesa.

TenTen ni pudo contestar, al ver que ese hombre que estuvo dirigiéndose a su mesa, se sentó a su lado. Lo miró por largo tiempo, olvidándose por completo del protocolo que se lleva a cabo cuando un hombre se sienta en la misma mesa.

No perdió detalle del perfecto rostro que tenía ese sujeto. Temari tenía razón: no era viejo, ni mucho menos feo. El hombre era el más guapo que había visto venir al club. Se le notaba lo alto a pesar de estar sentado. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, que destilaban frialdad y seriedad. Sin saber por qué, ese detalle le fascinó. Llevaba una casaca negra, abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, mostrando más de su blanca piel.

— ¿No gustas algo de beber?— habló por fin saliendo de su estupor. Tenía que hablar y no aburrirle. Tendría que sonreír sacándole una amena charla si no quería que se fuera a otra mesa, o peor, del club. — Buenas noches, por cierto.

— Soy el agente de la sección criminalística, rama de homicidios, Neji Hyuga. Mi compañero y yo estamos aquí en busca de información sobre el asesinato que sucedió en este club, como estarás enterada. Limítate a responder mis preguntas, y fingir tratarme como un cliente más.

La muchacha abrió grandemente sus castaños ojos, más que sorprendida. Todas las mujeres tenían prohibido preguntar el nombre de los clientes, o podían ser acusadas por los mismos. Ahora resulta que ese, sin recibir pregunta, soltó todo ese rollo que apenas podía creer, seriamente.

¿Agente de criminalística? ¿Qué hacía a…? esa pregunta estaba demás, él mismo contestó. ¿Por qué ella tenía que contestarle? ¡Tsunade no le avisó al respecto! Es más, la mujer no estaba ahí a causa de una depresión por la muerte de su consentida.

No estaba obligada a contestar. No perdería clientes. Si quiere respuestas, que venga cuando no haya cliente alguno. ¡Su dinero estaba en juego! Su trabajo era acostarse con quien la elija. Si no quiere eso, que se busque a otra.

— ¿Perdón? Creo que no sabes que estoy en horario de trabajo. Si requieres respuestas, busca a la dueña del club mañana por la mañana. Si no requerirá de mis _servicios_, ni de ninguna de las demás, hágame el favor de salir del club.

—Bien, si quiere recibir la suma por una hora de sus… servicios. — TenTen vio en el antes serio rostro del hombre, una sonrisa irónica. — La recibirá. Sólo responda las preguntas.

—No estoy obligada a hacerlo. Se lo repito, Sr. Agente: pierde su tiempo. Incluso, creo yo, que el compañero con el que vino, se está yendo con una de nosotras a la habitación.

Neji volteó a donde señalaba la castaña, encontrándose con la espalda de Sasuke. Su "responsable" compañero, caminaba hacia alguna de las habitaciones que se veían por el pasillo. La mano de él, agarraba el trasero de la pelirroja que le acompañaba.

—O seguro usted me dirá que su compañero, fue a conseguir información a la habitación. — volvió a poner atención en la castaña, quien sonreía más que burlona. — Y una manera de conseguir más, es estimular el trasero de la testigo.

—Ya que usted supone eso, vayamos a la habitación si así usted se sentirá más cómoda para hablar. — respondió Neji enarcando una ceja.

—Si habrá acción, entrégueme el dinero por adelantado. La hora está a 22400 yenes.

—Quiero respuestas, no acostarme contigo. — rebatió frunciendo la nariz ya harto de la terquedad de TenTen.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces pudiste haber escogido a cualquiera de las primeras mesas, si no querías sexo. ¿Por qué viniste hasta mí principalmente? ¿Te gusté demasiado?— rió tomando en nueva cuenta, su coctel. Pudo ver cómo él, se tensó de repente. — Puedo olvidar todo lo que dijiste al principio, y nos vamos a la habitación…

No recibió respuesta, Neji la observaba por un buen rato. Incluso se incomodó un poco, era como si la analizara. Se le veía calmado, sin parpadear, mirándole fija y seriamente. "¿Qué pensará?" se preguntó sosteniendo la mirada.

—TenTen. — una voz a sus espaldas, la hizo girar. Era Kurenai quien la llamaba. — Uno de los clientes especiales te solicitó. — la mujer mayor se fijó en el acompañante, fingiendo una sonrisa compasiva. — Lo lamento, Sr, pero ella no podrá atenderle.

—Pagaré el doble. Considéreme como un… cliente especial nuevo, también. — contestó Neji sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

El Hyuga agradeció internamente el hecho que Sasuke le hubiera comentado sobre los 'clientes especiales'. Tendrá que pagar doble si quiere pasar la noche con esa mujer. Ya lo decidió, si Sasuke conseguía información de esa manera, él también lo haría.

TenTen enarcó una ceja confundida. Primero le decía que no quiere sexo, y ahora quiere pagar el doble por una hora con ella. ¿Qué quería a fin de cuentas ese hombre indeciso? ¿Se decidió por fin a tener sexo? "Mejor, así tal vez se le quita lo amargo" pensó sonriendo de lado. No tenía inconvenientes: el hombre estaba más bueno.

—Eso es imposible, Sr. — empezó Kurenai negando con la cabeza. — El cliente de ahí es…

— ¡Oh, vamos, Kurenai!— una nueva figura apareció colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer de ojos escarlatas. — El joven aquí presente, es cliente nuevo, ¿no sería conveniente tratarlo tan bien para que regrese en otra ocasión? Yo me encargo del vie… digo, del cliente especial que dejaste esperando.

—Temari…— susurró TenTen sorprendida, y su amiga le guiñó el ojo.

—Además, pagará el doble. — se acerca al oído de Kurenai, susurrando: — Ganaremos bien. Tsunade no rechazaría la oferta si estuviera aquí. — se enderezó sonriendo al serio hombre. — ¡Bienvenido al club Senju's Ladies! Disfrute de su noche.

Despareció llevándose consigo a la ya convencida Kurenai. TenTen entreabrió los labios sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Bueno, tendría que hacer su trabajo: acostarse con el hombre que pagará por una hora, lo equivalente a dos horas, como si fuera un cliente especial.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? — se puso de pie cuando escuchó la serena voz de Neji a su lado.

Su función era dejarse toquetear por el cliente en todo el camino hacia la habitación, pero creía que tal vez, él no haría eso.

_Tal vez… _Se sorprendió al sentir una larga mano, posicionándose en su cintura.

***.*.*.***

***.*.***

***.***

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y más a quienes dejaron su comentario, lo valoro muchísimo. La verdad no pensé que _esto _le iba a agradar a alguien, me sorprendió que sí y quise darle una continuación rápido :)

Quería dar a conocer un poco más de las relaciones interpersonales de los personajes principales.

La idea de que Sasuke y Neji busquen información en el club, y el Uchiha termina saliendo con una de las meretrices. Neji también estaba en todo su derecho, ¿no? Y quién mejor que TenTen para darle la 'bienvenida' al club. ¿Habrá lemon en el siguiente? Tal vez sí, tal vez no...

¿Qué pasará con el caso, si los dos agentes aún no preguntan nada? ¿Se sumará algo?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y les siga pareciendo interesante la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!

Cualquier duda, crítica, opinión, ya saben dónde decirla: ¿Reviews? No hacen daño, muy por el contrario c:

Saludos!

Leidy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencia: LEMON** no romántico; si no es de su agrado ese tema, saltarse hasta el cambio de escena ("00000000") o diálogos. Palabras soeces. Rated T. Alternative Universe. Neji/Tenten._

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

***.*.***

***.***

Apenas y podía creer que _ese_ hombre, le estuviese cogiendo de la cintura, dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella. Caminaba aún confundida hacia la tercera habitación doblando al pasillo. Justo la recámara asignada a ella, en la cual guiaba a todos sus _clientes_.

Miró de reojo a su aún serio acompañante. Su larga mano seguía posicionada en el mismo lugar, incluso hizo más férreo el agarre. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía atraída hacia él, cosa que sólo una vez había experimentado con un cliente -coincidentemente, él también tenía cabello largo-.

De todos los clientes adinerados, casados o solteros, mayores o jóvenes, apuestos o no agraciados; nunca se había sentido nerviosa o deseosa con alguno, salvo un desconocido joven que dejó de venir desde hace meses. Ahora, ese agente de sección criminalística, como él mismo se identificó y ella procuraba recordar, le causaba esas sensaciones olvidadas.

¿Podrá ser por lo bien parecido que es? Hombres guapos atendió en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, ninguno la conmocionó ni mucho menos lo recuerda con frecuencia. ¿Es aquella apariencia intimidante? Mayores o jóvenes intimidantes, en su mayoría empresarios serios y tajantes, llegaban buscando placer; TenTen sólo hacía su trabajo y adiós. No era perturbada. ¿Le parecería interesante aquella seriedad tan propia que mostraba el Hyuga? De los sujetos serios que iban directo al _asunto_, ninguno la atrajo. Entonces, ¿Qué tenía Neji Hyuga que le causaba escalofríos con sólo observarlo, y espasmos con sólo sentir su mano en la cintura?

No era una sensación desagradable, pero sí extraña.

— ¿Entrarás?— cortó sus pensamientos cuando por fin el joven retiró su mano de la cintura, y habló abriendo la puerta. TenTen pasó saliva cuando le vio sacarse su casaca negra.

—Claro…— tuvo que sonreír coqueta, a pesar del temblor en su labio. _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo me pongo nerviosa con un cliente?"_ pensó ingresando a la recámara, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin que él se diese cuenta. Su intento de mantener la calma se fue al traste cuando él cerró la puerta fuertemente. Era momento de aclarar aquel punto impuesto por cinco de las meretrices del club: — Eh, por cierto, están prohibidos los besos en los labios.

Giró encontrándose con sus claros ojos, un centímetro más abiertos. Se sorprendió, es lo que pudo deducir al ver que sus cejas se enarcaron. No pronunciaba palabra, y lo más probable es que hiciera uno de dos: irse por otra o que no le importe. Ésta última, es propia de quienes van directamente al coito, o a veces manoseos.

—Si no estás conforme, te daré los nombres de quienes sí permiten los besos en los labios. Sólo somos cinco… digo— sus castaños ojos se opacaron al recordar que Sakura estaba muerta. — Sólo cuatro, quienes ponemos esa condición. Después, los besos en cualquier otra zona, adelante. — extendió sus delgados brazos a ambos lados.

—La quinta persona que ponía esa condición, fue quien murió, ¿cierto?

—Ni pienses que encontrarás información conmigo. Pagaste por una hora, y el reloj de allá— estira su brazo señalando un reloj de pared. — Dice que te quedan sólo 40 minutos.

—Te reitero, que uno paga por una hora de compañía. ¿Dónde se especifica precisamente sexo?— TenTen bufó dándose cuenta por dónde venía el asunto. Ya se le hacía raro que ese tipo aceptara tener sexo en lugar de hacer su trabajo.

— ¡Pues bien! Compañía, sí, te comento que en varias ocasiones llegan los débiles que se arrepienten a último momento de serle infiel a su esposa. Como pagaron su hora, debemos de servir como 'Doctora Corazón', escuchar todo lo que dicen, incluyendo gastar pañitos y que sequen sus lágrimas. — se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo retadoramente. — No diré nada con respecto al asesinato de mi compañera. Busque a la dueña del club más tarde.

—Nada te cuesta responder mis preguntas. Podrías ser considerada sospechosa si evades el tema.

— ¡¿Me estás acusando de matar a mi amiga?! ¡Oh, joder! Eres el peor agente policial al acusarme sin pruebas. ¿Quién te crees que…?— emitió un sonido agudo, que podía ser confundido con un gemido, al sentir que Neji la pegó contra la pared.

El rostro totalmente serio del hombre lo tenía muy cerca al suyo. Usaba su cuerpo como una prisión; inmovilizándole a su vez, los hombros firmemente. TenTen tenía la mirada fija en su barbilla, sin atreverse a verle los ojos, preguntándose ingenuamente qué fue lo que dijo para que él reaccionara.

Su mente se nubló por unos instantes, sentía la respiración agitada de Neji en su frente, como también al firme torso arrimándola más hacia la pared. Quería reaccionar como siempre: corresponder a la caricia, sonreír para así seducirle y empezar de una vez con el acto. No obstante, así como su mente se nubló, dejó una clara orden a todo su cuerpo: dejarse hacer.

Desde aquel instante en el que lo vio acercarse a su mesa, se sintió atraída por él. Con un inmenso deseo de olvidarse de todo el protocolo lleno de palabras, para entregarse de una vez al hombre que pagó por ella. Sentirse plenamente satisfecha por aquel _agente_ que la intimidó, y ahora la estaba sometiendo dentro de una habitación. Nunca se había sentido así, varias veces se decía que sólo tenía sexo sin disfrutar o experimentar algo. Ahora sentía mucho con sólo tenerlo cerca.

Si de deseos se hablaba, la única deseosa no era TenTen, pues el Hyuga se sentía _igual_. Igual de atraído, igual de excitado. ¿Se había sentido seducido por esa mujer? ¿A caso no había pagado el doble de una hora, únicamente para conseguir información? Estaba haciendo otras cosas, y no tenían nada que ver con su trabajo. Indignándose de Sasuke, por irse con una pelirroja a tener sexo; cuando él quería hacer lo mismo con aquella mujer que tenía cautiva con su cuerpo.

Se fijó en el rostro expectante que tenía la castaña: respiraba agitada, por fin atreviéndose a mirarle fijamente con sus ojos de gata. No controló el temblor en su labio inferior, ocasionado por el deseo de besarla. Aún así, descartó su idea al recordar que ella no aceptaba besos en los labios. Pero seguía teniendo todo su perfecto cuerpo -como mostraba el ceñido, llamativo y escotado vestido negro que llevaba- a disposición de sus labios si quisiese. Acercó su rostro hacia su cuello, aspirando profundamente el aroma que despedía sin posar los labios _todavía_.

— ¿Vas a… actuar ya o qué?— _"Mierda, ¿por qué tartamudeé?"_ se dijo TenTen mordiéndose el labio inferior ante tal cercanía.

La fuerza de su mordida aumentó al sentir los delgados labios de Neji besando fieramente su cuello. Sus cabellos largos le causaban cosquillas sintiéndolos cerca al escote de su vestido, dándole ganas inmensas de acariciarlos y comprobar si son tan suaves como se ven.

Sus largas manos se posicionaban en su trasero, apegándole más y más a él. Ya podía sentir la excitación del joven golpear su vientre. Supo que él también estaba ansioso, a tal grado que no podía abrir correctamente el cierre de su vestido y gruñía ante su incapacidad. TenTen jamás había colaborado con sacarse ella misma sus prendas -era parte del 'ritual' que el cliente lo hiciese-, pero aquel deseo presente y la falta de tiempo que señalaba el reloj, le hicieron quitarse la prenda con sólo un movimiento hacia abajo del cierre.

Vio cómo los opalinos ojos del Hyuga se nublaban mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza con sólo la lencería negra puesta -la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-. Admiraba su figura curvilínea, aquellos turgentes senos ajustados por el brasier negro, su breve cintura y abdomen planísimo, exuberantes caderas, piernas torneadas con un brillo dorado artificial. _"Es hermosa…"_ pensó Neji sin despegarle sus ojos de encima. El tenue sonrojo que llegó a los pómulos de su acompañante, fue el detonante. La cogió entre sus brazos colocándola en la cama sin cuidado alguno. Mostró lo hábil que era al retirar el sujetador, dejando los senos de la mujer libres en todo su esplendor.

Por primera vez, no fingió nada, no simuló una cara de placer, mucho menos emitió sonidos falsos. Gimió agudamente cuando uno de sus senos era apresado con fuerza por los labios de Neji, mientras que con su mano derecha apretujaba sin consideración el otro. ¿Qué le pasaba? No dejaba de preguntarse, revolviendo con sus manos los sedosos cabellos oscuros de él, que se esparcían por su espalda aún cubierta gracias a la estorbosa camisa. Estaba excitada, como nunca lo había experimentado con algún otro cliente. Quería que se apresurara. Sentía la creciente necesidad de despojarle por completo su ropa, y hacer lo que él con ella hacía.

Separó su rostro de sus senos, tomándolo entre sus manos y deleitándose con la vista de sus labios enrojecidos por la succión. Estaba prohibido -por la misma Tsunade- tomar las riendas de la situación con algún cliente, pero eso no le importó al ponerse encima de Neji y que sus manos frenéticas desabrocharan su estorbosa camisa. Suspiró sin poderlo evitar, cuando vio el bien formado torso del hombre debajo de ella. Sus labios carnosos cargados de lujuria besaban todo lo que podía; apresando con ellos, aquellos dos botones erectos que llamaron su atención con sólo verlos cerca. El blanco torso de él, subía y bajaba rápidamente, al igual que el ritmo de sus jadeos ahogados.

Disfrutaba ella. Disfrutaba él de sus besos lascivos en casi toda la extensión de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, detuvo su labor al sentir las manos del joven vagar por su trasero, hasta quitarle rápidamente la tanga negra que aún portaba. Ahora tenía su sexo libre, y sin importarle, seguía con los movimientos frenéticos encima del ya abultado miembro de Neji. Sonrió cuando las manos de él acariciaron sus nalgas con brusquedad.

"_¿Por qué no hace más?"_ se preguntó TenTen dirigiéndose presurosa hacia la cremallera de su pantalón, quería verlo de una vez. Ya estaba desnuda, mientras que él sólo respiraba agitadamente, siguiendo con su mirada seria cada movimiento que hacía.

Ahogó un grito cuando en un parpadeo, bruscamente fue acomodada de nuevo debajo de él. Seguía con su rostro imperturbable, aunque por dentro su sangre alcanzaba el punto de ebullición, sumándole el hecho de un latente dolor en su entrepierna. _Debía hacer su trabajo._

Tomó las muñecas de TenTen, colocándolas arriba de su cabeza. Sus ojos castaños miraban temblorosos cómo él ya se había quitado el pantalón, aprisionándola nuevamente entre la cama y su cuerpo. Gimió por enésima vez al sentir su miembro erecto aún cubierto por el bóxer encima de su sexo, preguntándose mentalmente por qué esos sonidos se escapaban libremente de su garganta, sin poder controlarlos. Toda su mente se nubló al sentir los movimientos pélvicos _inconscientes_ que él hacía, sin contar sus húmedos besos por toda la extensión de su garganta.

—Dime…— el _agente_ detuvo un instante toda su tortura, sin quitarse de su encima, susurrando en su oído roncamente: — Haruno Sakura, ¿tenía enemistad con alguna compañera de trabajo?— TenTen controló su respiración agitada mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Aún no desistes de tus preguntas?— trató de liberar sus muñecas, pero él ejercía aún más fuerza. Jadeó en nueva cuenta, al sentir que Neji mordía uno de sus erectos pezones. _"Maldición, ¡Contrólate!"_ se exigió mentalmente.

—Para eso vine. Tal vez sueltes respuestas así como gemidos. — se burló, y TenTen no evitó mirarle con molestia. — Repito: Haruno Sa…

—Oh, pero si dos…— interrumpe sonriente. Como pudo, alargó su cuello hasta morderle el hombro al Hyuga, arrancándole un largo suspiro. Estaba igual de excitado que ella. Sonrió triunfante cuando al pasar su lengua por su mandíbula, un distorsionado gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. — Dos podemos jugar ese juego.

—Maldición… contesta. — su voz sonó débil, mas no hacía intento alguno de alejarla de su cuello. Disfrutaba de esos besos aunque pusiera su máscara de frialdad.

—Sí. — ronroneó cerca a su oído, pues él ya se había dejado caer en su encima. Con su larga uña hacía círculos en su espalda baja. — Ya respondí a tu pregunta… genio.

Neji se sorprendió. Por fin le había dado una respuesta, incluso le llamó como todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo halagaban. Al parecer sí dio resultado su 'técnica Sasuke' -como él mismo bautizó-. Aún confiaba que su compañero buscaba respuestas, porque si no, _le irá muy mal._

— ¿Con quiénes? ¿Pudieron haber sido capaces de conspirar en su muerte?

— ¡Hey! No lo sé todo, agente. ¿Qué podría saber yo de lo que son capaces _esas? _Haz buenas preguntas, aprovecha que me estás cayendo… muy bien. — susurró lo último lanzándole una mirada coqueta. — Te quedan sólo 19 minutos. ¿Sabes? No siempre estoy de reloj con otros _clientes_. Pierdes la noción del tiempo por lento, amigo…— ella misma se interrumpió lanzando un gutural gemido. Cierto invasor se movía lentamente en su interior.

— ¿Decías?— susurró sonriendo ladeadamente, mientras continuaba con los torturantes movimientos de sus dos dedos en el centro de TenTen. — No perderé mi tiempo si no consigo nada contigo. Mejor vamos al _otro asunto_, por el cual he pagado.

Un tercer dedo se unió, así como los gemidos aumentaron. La castaña arqueó la espalda dejando básicamente sus senos en el rostro de Neji, lo que aprovechó mordiendo uno. Sentía sus paredes estrechas, humedeciendo sus dedos que se movían frenéticos dentro. La veía retorcerse de placer en la cama desde antes desecha. Tenía razón: no conseguiría respuestas. Aparte que parecía no saber mucho de las otras relaciones que tenía la difunta. Lo más prudente era aprovechar esos diecinueve minutos que le quedaban en esa habitación. _Unos exquisitos diecinueve minutos._

Retiró sus dedos, alejándose de ella. TenTen con la vista obscurecida observaba cómo él rápidamente se despojó del bóxer, volviéndose a colocar en su encima. El mero roce de su pene endurecido contra ella, le hizo jadear, e inevitablemente clavar sus dilatados ojos chocolate en su falo, recorriendo toda su _longitud _con la mirada. Sus uñas arañaban ligeramente su blanca espalda, creyendo que era una manera de controlarse; mientras que él regresó su atención hacia su cuello y pechos. Descendiendo poco a poco…

Gritó sonrojándose cuando Neji enterró su rostro en su intimidad. Jadeaba descontrolada por los movimientos de su lengua ahí abajo. Halaba aire profusamente: los toqueteos y pulsaciones en su punto de placer máximo, la tenía a mil. ¿Cómo poder controlarse al sentir la mano de él _nuevamente_ unirse al juego? Se lo dijo una y otra vez, él obraba maravillas con ella. Susurró su nombre tres veces, alzando la voz sin poderlo evitar.

Sintió su sonrisa ladina al escucharla. No podía creer que esté a punto de tener un orgasmo. Como nunca, no fingía nada. Pareciera como si por primera vez estuviese teniendo sexo con un cliente. Y ese cliente la atontó con una mirada.

— ¿Lento?— susurró él poniéndose frente a TenTen minutos después de que ella recobrara el aliento, con sus cabellos castaños húmedos y adheridos a su frente. La sonrisa perversa seguía presente, así como su respiración agitada.

No pudo contestar, sólo apretó los labios. Sería burlada por las demás si escucharan sus gemidos y alaridos reales. Todas las meretrices fingían placer. ¿Quién no lo haría si era penetrada por un anciano libidinoso o subido de peso? Tendrían todo motivo para fingir y ocultar su cara de asco. En cambio ella, estaba siendo penetrada por un hombre por demás de guapo. No fingía sus gritos, era totalmente innecesario. Sonaban más que reales.

Estaba sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos y ojos desorbitados. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no sentía placer _de verdad_? Tres años exactamente, con su ex novio. Ahora, después de ese largo tiempo, pedía entrecortadamente por más. _Más fuerte. Más rápido_. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, pidiéndoselo entre dientes. La velocidad de cada estocada aumentaba considerablemente.

Él obedecía todo lo que ella pedía. TenTen incluso le distinguió un sonrojo en su blanca tez, escuchaba los roncos gemidos y jadeos saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos -nada comparados con los suyos-, con el rostro desencajado de placer. El serio Hyuga estaba pronto a llegar a su orgasmo. _"Y eso que no le hice nada." _Pensó mientras que trataba inútilmente de apretar los labios, soportando el ritmo que él llevaba. Sus torneadas piernas enroscadas en su cadera, mientras que él, de rodillas hincándose en el hundido colchón, arremetía contra ella salvajemente.

Las manos femeninas apretaron sus hombros dejando huellas, cuando él dejó una marca en su cuello. No se controló. No se controlaron. La pasión desbordaba de la cama, que se movía al ritmo de los cuerpos de esos dos completos desconocidos: una meretriz y un agente policial que pagó por una hora. Ella tuvo un segundo abrazador _orgasmo real_. Neji tuvo su primer potente orgasmo dentro de ella, gruñendo cerca a su oído, y por fin parando aquel vaivén primitivo.

Su cabeza cayó rendida en la almohada, mientras que desenredaba sus piernas. Sus castaños ojos miraron de reojo el buró de al lado de la cama, dándose cuenta que él, no usó preservativo. _"Con razón se sintió diferente…" _sonrió extrañamente, cerrando los ojos, intentando controlar su respiración. El colchón se hundió de un lado, dando a entender que él estaría levantándose para irse.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, al escuchar el sonido de prendas de vestir cayéndose. Él, aún algo sonrojado, estaba vistiéndose rápidamente. En cambio, TenTen seguía desnuda encima de la cama, observándolo un poco incrédula.

— ¿Tendrás problemas si nos excedimos 10 minutos más?— le prestó atención cuando él habló abrochándose la camisa. Miró el reloj de la pared: _3:45_

—Tómalo como… un extra por pagar doble. — TenTen tomó el sobre de preservativo entre dos de sus dedos, enseñándoselo. Los ojos perlas del joven se abrieron con perplejidad, imaginándose lo peor. Ella sonrió de lado. — Tranquilo, ¿crees que nosotras sólo nos confiamos del condón para evitar… accidentes? Tomamos pastillas y otros métodos gracias a los _olvidadizos_ como tú.

—Hmp— viró la cara pasando su mano por sus largos cabellos y arreglar un poco el desorden que ella había ocasionado. — Adiós.

—Regresa pronto al club Senju's Ladies… Neji. — _"¿Por qué volteé a verla?" _se recriminó el Hyuga saliendo cuanto antes de la habitación. TenTen le había llamado por su nombre, y no conforme con su cara de sorpresa, le mandó un beso volado, sonriéndole de una manera tan… _cálida_.

**00000000**

Cerró la puerta de la habitación fuertemente, sonriendo por la gran hora que pasó con aquella guapa pelirroja de ojos rojos, quien se llamaba Karin. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se iba a ese club? ¿Dos días? Sasuke rió irónico negando con la cabeza. Regresó muy pronto para ser verdad.

Aún recordaba la antepasada noche que pasó con otra meretriz del local. _"Justo la que falleció" _pensó exhalando fuertemente. Acostarse con la pelirosa, y luego enterarse que murió; le hacía tener la impresión de tener sexo con un _fantasma_. Mejor olvidarse por completo.

Bajó los escalones para dirigirse a la planta baja. Opinó mentalmente que todas las habitaciones deberían de estar en el primer nivel, y no tener que subir a otro piso para así no perder más tiempo. Arriba había como cinco habitaciones.

Su hombro chocó con otro. Se giró mascullando un 'Lo siento', y en seguida su ceño se frunció con extrañeza al encontrarse con alguien que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— el hombre mayor, pero casi idéntico a él, retiró el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios soltando el humo.

— ¿Qué hace un hombre en un club nocturno, hermanito?— Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, aún extrañado. ¿Su hermano desde cuándo acudía a un club?

—Pensé que estabas de viaje. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Hace tres días. No te contaré nada estando en media escalera. Quiero encontrar a la que quiero antes que otro me la gane. — subió el resto de escalones, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Segundos después, escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Vas a ir por segunda ronda?— sus ojos ónix se abrieron totalmente, mirando hacia abajo y encontrándose con su compañero. Neji no estaba muy contento, que digamos.

—Hmp. Hola. — simuló indiferencia, bajando el resto de escalones. Pasó por su costado, saliendo del club. La fría ventisca fue motivo suficiente para colocarse la casaca.

Llegaron hacia el auto que se encontraba en un callejón oculto, en completo silencio. Sasuke no evitó mirar de reojo a su más que serio compañero. ¿Cómo decirle que no consiguió nada de información ya que no se dedicó a eso? En la mente del Uchiha se formó una salida rápida, sonriendo perversamente por si a Hyuga se le ocurría recriminarle algo.

—Imagino que no le preguntaste ni la hora a la mujer con la que entraste. — dijo duramente Neji apoyando su codo por la ventana.

—Imagino que tú tampoco. Entraste con una prostituta también, te vi desde el segundo piso. — sonrió burlón al ver que su compañero fingió mirar a otro lado.

—Tú fuiste primero. Además yo sí hice el intento.

—Te recuerdo que me dijiste: Si no consigues con una, ve por otra. No fuiste por otra, mi estimado. — replicó mientras su auto ya salía del callejón.

—Uchiha, no estás en condición de reclamarme nada, porque al parecer fuiste al club por diversión.

—A ver, genio, ¿me dirás que no te encamaste con la castaña que sujetabas bien de la cintura o qué?

—Tú agarrabas a la pelirroja del trasero. Y yo sí conseguí información. — Sasuke enarcó una ceja, así que continuó: — Haruno no se llevaba bien con varias compañeras.

— ¡Pero qué dato, Neji! Con eso ya encontramos al asesino. Es más, coge tu arma que iremos a su casa. Ya tengo nombre y apellido del culpable. — dijo sarcástico golpeando el volante. — ¡Eso hasta te lo puedo decir yo! Esas víboras se llevan mal unas a otras, por envidia.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes, Uchiha? Di de una vez toda la información que recolectaste con tus seguidas visitas al club.

—Hablas como si fuera un ninfómano que visita a diario éste club. — entorna los ojos fastidiado por las acusaciones de su compañero. — Ya te conté todo. Pero también admito saber quiénes son las… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Las más zorras? Estuve sólo con cinco de diez, aunque ahora son 9.

— ¿Estuviste con la que murió?

—Tengo privacidad, Hyuga.

—Conduce. Quiero irme cuanto antes de aquí…— susurró la última frase, aún así, Sasuke la escuchó perfectamente. El auto salió de aquel callejón oscuro, siguiendo el sendero de las luces de los postes que alumbraban la pista de aquel barrio de zona roja en Tokio.

—Neji. — llamó pasados veinte minutos, cuando ya estuvieron atascados por el tráfico de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche. Demoraría bastante para continuar el recorrido. — Supongo que mañana regresaremos.

—Supones mal. No estoy en condiciones de resultar un ejemplo, ya que no conseguí información. Lo que sí tengo claro, es que investigaremos de otra manera, no consultando a las compañeras de trabajo. — murmuró sin mover tanto los labios lo último, mientras que regresaban los recuerdos de su _consulta_.

—Como si no te haya gustado la hora con la castaña. — masculló negando con la cabeza. — Admite que salió a cuenta, sólo 22400 yenes por tener sexo con una guapa mujer.

—Habla por ti, yo pagué 44800 yenes. — el café que Sasuke bebía terminó cayendo en el aislante del piso del auto. — ¿No te enseñaron modales, asqueroso?

— ¡¿Te estafaron?! ¡Por la hora es la mitad de lo que pagaste!

—Lo sé, sólo que pagué como cliente 'especial'.

— ¿Te las das de millonario o qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—La mujer con la que estaba sentado, se iba ir con otro 'cliente especial'. — contestó tranquilo, pero la mirada extrañada de Uchiha le llamó la atención: — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Te gustó demasiado la castaña? Tanto que no te importó pagar el doble y _salvarla_ de algún anciano. — Neji chasqueó la lengua virando el rostro. — Es muy buena, ¿no?— Sasuke soltó una corta risa, sabía bien que al Hyuga no le hizo gracia alguna su broma, por alguna extraña razón. — Si las miradas mataran…

— ¿Estuviste con ella?— interrumpió gélidamente. Uchiha disimuló su sorpresa.

—Haz una encuesta en el club, a ver quiénes te dicen que nunca tuvieron sexo con ella. Uno de 50, créeme. ¿Quién no estuvo con esa mujer? En mi opinión, es la más preciosa del club. — se concentró en el volante, sonriendo de lado. Neji no dejaba de fulminarle con la mirada. — ¿Por qué me miras así? Digo la verdad. O a caso, ¿te gustó un poco más?

—Ya no hay tráfico. Avanza.

**000000000**

No se molestó en prender la luz de su departamento luego de ingresar. Su casaca cayó por algún lugar fuera del perchero, mientras se retiraba con parsimonia la camisa. Podría decir que fueron en vano al prostíbulo, aunque… consiguió algo _bueno._

Sus opalinos ojos miraron por la ventana hacia la calle. Cerró todas las cortinas, y aún así el reflejo de las luces multicolores de la ciudad de Tokio, brillaban casi cegándolo. Ni siquiera la luna se notaba en esa ciudad. Pensaría seriamente en cambiarse de departamento, a un lugar menos céntrico y que el edificio no esté frente a un centro comercial, paneles publicitarios, casinos, restaurantes de lujo con atención las 24 horas. Muchas luces coloridas, afectarían sus ojos.

Retiró el cinto que sujetaba la punta de su largo cabello, y caminó a paso lento hacia el baño. Totalmente exhausto, le resultaría relajante una ducha a las cuatro de la mañana, dormir un par de horas para después irse a trabajar. _Rutina diaria._

Abrió la llave de la regadera, lanzando un sonoro suspiro. Le hizo recordar entonces los innumerables suspiros que arrojó hace una hora, por otros motivos claro está. No sólo suspiros, unos cuantos gemidos habían salido de sus labios, todos ocasionados por el placer que provocaba la estrechez y belleza de esa sensual mujer.

"_TenTen" _su nombre resonó como eco en su mente, así como regresaron los recuerdos de toda esa hora. No le molestó tanto tener que pagar una suma considerable sólo por una sesión corta de sexo. Para él, ese dinero había valido la pena.

— ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?— murmuró mientras el agua caía por toda su espalda, perdiéndose más abajo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral con sólo recordar lo que había hecho. Mejor dicho, todo lo que ambos _habían_ hecho. Apenas podía creer que se dejó llevar por la excitación de verla tremendamente sensual, sonriéndole y hasta burlándose de él. ¡En lugar de hacer su trabajo! Los movimientos que aquella mujer había hecho, los besos en su torso, cómo ella misma retiró su camisa; el simple hecho de rememorarlos le arrancó un gemido al tiempo que enjabonaba su brazo. Masculló una maldición sonrojándose, se le hacía ridículo gemir con sus pensamientos.

Lo peor era que no la conocía. Tuvo sexo con una total extraña, la cual le había hecho correrse dentro de ella, sacándole su lado pasional. Apretujó la esponja de baño, maldiciendo su suerte de no poder conocerla más a fondo. Ya lo admitía: quería verla de nuevo.

No quería sólo una vez con ella. Tendría que buscarla de nuevo… en esos días.

"_¿Te gustó demasiado la castaña? Tanto que no te importó pagar el doble y salvarla de algún anciano. Es muy buena, ¿no?... ¿Quién no estuvo con ella?... es la más preciosa de ese club." _apretó el puño cuando la frase que dijo Sasuke recorrió su mente. ¿Por qué tenía esa reacción? Ese era el trabajo de ella: estar con cuanto hombre se le acerque y pague.

Por más que curiosamente le fastidiara ese hecho, debía de aceptarlo. Ella no aparentaba ser una mujer de mal vivir fuera de trabajar en un prostíbulo, incluso tenía la corazonada de que ese era un 'simple empleo nocturno' o lo hacía por mera necesidad. Aquel tierno y precioso rostro no podía ser de una drogadicta o ladrona.

— ¡¿Qué…?!— masculló totalmente turbado y hasta molesto al ver que su 'viril compañero' se alzaba como un dedo acusador hacia adelante. ¿Se había excitado con sólo imaginar el rostro y cuerpo de esa mujer a su lado sonriéndole? No, eso no podía estarle pasando. — Mierda…

Salió de la ducha secándose de mala gana todo el cuerpo. En su interior sólo se recriminaba el hecho de no dejar de recrear los besos, así como los movimientos de esa mujer, una y otra vez. Definitivamente, tendría que verla una vez más, pero no en ese… club.

"_Se llama TenTen"_ se dijo colocándose rápidamente el pijama, aún con su miembro erecto y endurecido sobresaliendo del pantalón. Por más que no le prestaba importancia, seguía presente. Ella no le había dicho su nombre, sólo lo escuchó de una rubia. ¡Y él como tonto le dio nombre y apellido! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no resulte tan mal. Quizás, ella quiera buscarlo.

—Pero yo la encontraré primero. — se acostó en su cama, cerrando rápidamente los ojos una vez que ideó su plan de conseguir la dirección de su domicilio. El dolor en su entrepierna seguía latente. Si quería dormir, debía aliviarlo. — Maldita sea…— masculló mientras que su mano se inmiscuía bajo su bóxer.

**00000000**

Escuchó el ruido de sartenes y ollas en la cocina cayendo estrepitosamente. Sabía qué significaba eso: Temari le decía que se levante. Usó su almohada cubriéndose el rostro, bostezando sonoramente.

La alarma señalaba el medio día, como también se distinguía al ver los rayos solares por la ventana. Bufó soltándose el cabello una vez que se sentó en la cama. Miró al espejo que tenía en frente, asustándose con su reflejo: Dos inmensas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Golpeó la cama como niña pequeña, y se levantó casi corriendo al baño. Maldijo mentalmente al culpable de su odisea durante todo el resto de la noche y mitad de mañana:

— ¡¿Por qué me ocasionaste dos orgasmos, Neji Hyuga?!— susurró molesta mientras se lavaba el cabello. Nuevamente oyó las ollas caerse apropósito. — ¡Temari, ya me levanté!

— _¡No me grites!_— bufó al oír la respuesta de su amiga.

Su mente siguió divagando, mostrando cada caricia, mordida y beso que le dio Neji, provocándole gemidos, gritos y jadeos reales; la prueba de todo era el cardenal que se situaba en su cuello. Todo eso, recreó nuevamente su mente apenas regresó del club. No pudo continuar trabajando, pidió permiso para salirse más temprano -el cual concedieron ya que consiguió una buena paga con sólo un cliente-. Pero al llegar a casa, nada mejoró.

¿Masturbarse con el nombre de un desconocido era normal? _"No, carajo"_ se recriminó cuando se puso el primer vestido amarillo que encontró en su ropero, sujetándose el cabello en una cola baja. Incluso deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el agente regrese cuando quiera al club.

—Buenos días, mapache. — se burló Temari al verla hacer presencia en la cocina. — ¿Qué a caso no descansaste lo suficiente por más temprano que te hayas salido?

—No pude. — dijo sirviendo el jugo natural de naranja que hizo Temari. — ¿De dónde sacaste naranjas?

—Había un hombre vendiendo jugo. ¿Me ves con cara de exprimir naranjas por la mañana?— con razón ya se le hacía raro que su amiga hiciera jugo. — Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Hablo en serio.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mira, te conozco por más de cuatro años, y créeme que reconozco tu voz. Ayer… se escucharon unos gritos demasiado fuertes para ser fingidos, desde una habitación…— TenTen pasó saliva imaginándose por dónde iba el asunto. — Sólo yo te reconocí. Aparte que tus labios están algo magullados, mordidos. Y esa mordida en tu clavícula es real, mujer; sin contar las marcas por tu cuello... parece collar. — se sonrojó cubriéndose la boca. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Atendía un cliente. — se mordió el labio sintiéndose estúpida.

—Atiendes muchos. Todas, incluyéndote, fingimos gemir o gritar cuando estamos con algún cliente. ¿Te gustó demasiado ese guapo hombre? ¿Tanto como para morderte? ¿O él te mordió?— rió sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé, me mordí yo... Si para ti es extraño, imagínate qué tan extraño es para mí.

— ¿Te gustó? Me refiero a lo que sentiste, aunque si deseas responder también si te gustó ese tipo, adelante.

—Sinceramente, deseo que regrese. — suspiró y escuchó el chillido de emoción de su amiga.

—Me sorprende que te interese un cliente. ¿Cómo se llamaba el anterior cliente que te interesó? Pero con él no llegaste a nada, sólo que te solicitaba cada que llegaba, y sí que disfrutabas. Cuando no podía, se iba con otra. Creo que se llamaba, ¿Takomo? ¿Takami?

—Takumi…— corrigió. — Pero no viene hace meses, ni lo recuerdo. Además, lo que sentí con él… no se compara lo que sentí con Neji. — Temari se atragantó con el jugo.

— ¡¿Te dijo su nombre?!

— ¡No se lo pedí! ¡Lo juro!

—Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Ninguno le da su nombre a una meretriz, atrae problemas. Aunque tú no lo harías. ¿Qué más sabes del tal Neji?

—Te lo diré: él no venía por sexo, él fue al club con otro más, a recolectar información sobre el asesinato de Sakura. ¡Son agentes de criminalística! Además, creo que era su primera vez en un club. No sabía los detalles principales, ni el precio.

— ¿Por qué preguntarle a una meretriz?— la mirada de la rubia se tornó seria.

—Dijo para recolectar datos. No le contesté mucho… se supone que es su trabajo investigar por otros medios.

— ¿Le dijiste tu nombre?

—Tú lo dijiste cuando él estaba presente, bobalicona. — dijo molesta, y Temari rió un poco.

—Mírale el lado bueno, tal vez te solicite si regresa al club. ¿No dices que te encantó lo que sentiste con el guapísimo agente ese? ¿Eh? Supongo que también… él habrá sentido algo.

Entornó los ojos como respuesta, quedándose pensativa un rato, ¿para qué negar que sí ansiaba que Neji regresara al club? Más aún, que la escoja. Se mordió el labio imaginándose cómo sería si lo volviese a ver. Oh sí, no dejaría que él tome las riendas de la situación nuevamente. Bastantes gemidos le había arrancando, y ahora era su turno de hacerle _delirar_. Cortó sus fantasías cuando el timbre del departamento sonó insistentemente.

— ¡Va! ¡Va!— gritaba Temari acercándose la puerta. La castaña giró su rostro al tiempo que otra rubia, asustada, ingresaba por la puerta empujando a la dueña del departamento.

— ¿Ino? ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó TenTen acercándose. La Yamanaka las miró asustada, intercaladamente, casi temblando pero sin llorar o sollozar.

—Encontraron a Karin muerta… igual que Sakura.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola! Sí, aquí tenía que haber un lemon, espero no les haya fastidiado puesto a que la advertencia estuvo hecha al inicio. Era fundamental ponerlo aquí (No romántico, y sin besos en los labios), en el capítulo 3, porque también será la segunda idea principal de la historia, como se pudo ver en los efectos que tuvieron ellos dos después. ¿Neji la buscará? ¿Qué idea tendría? ¿Y Tenten? Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo, como también se verá más a fondo lo que dijo Ino al final del capítulo: otra meretriz está muerta. Lo peor es que ni Neji o Sasuke consiguieron información del primer asesinato por otros _motivos _y se les suma más problemas al caso.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Cualquier duda, opinión, les gustó, no les gustó, crítica, etc.; son bienvenidos en un review :)

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es completamente mía._

_**Aclaración: **Alternative Universe. Neji/TenTen. Rated T. _

_**Advertencia:** Palabras soeces._

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

***.*.*.***

***.*.***

***.***

Se removió a un lado de su espaciosa cama, lanzando un gruñido ante cierta incomodidad, o mejor dicho, _ciertas incomodidades_. El brillo del sol que apenas estaba apareciendo al ser tan sólo las seis de la mañana, traspasaba las persianas casi cerradas y hacía arder sus ojos ónix entrecerrándolos. La otra ventana abierta dejaba ingresar ventiscas de aire despertándolo a cada momento _"¡¿A caso no es verano?!"_ se decía mientras titiritó acomodando su frazada. Otro gruñido se le escapó al escuchar la radio de su cocina prendida, y un delicioso aroma impregnando su olfato…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, totalmente intrigado, destapándose rápidamente y poniéndose de pie: ¿Cómo su radio puede estar prendida y olería a huevos fritos, si vivía solo en su departamento? Caminó sigiloso hacia su buró, extrayendo su arma cargada. Si se encontraba un ladrón pasándola de lo lindo en su departamento, esa artimaña no viviría.

—Manos arriba, ¡Ahora!— exclamó con seriedad a la nada, pensando que alguien estaba en la cocina. Frunció el ceño mientras bajaba el brazo con el cual sostenía su arma. Siguió su recorrido llegando a la mesa que tenía en la sala, lugar donde a veces comía.

Su gesto se suavizó y extrañó al ver algo que no esperaba: Un plato con tres huevos unidos, formando una cara graciosa de demonio, y cuatro tocinos haciendo de cuernos y cola; al lado del plato se encontraba un capuchino caliente. Enarcó una ceja preguntándose qué ladrón sabía cocinar de esa manera, aquella manera que era su favorita aunque sonara como niño emocionado de 9 años. Sólo su difunta madre y hermano sabían preparar de esa consistencia las yemas de los huevos, sólo ellos saben que es su desayuno favorito.

—Así que despertaste. Debes de hacerlo más temprano, cuando yo trabajaba me levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana, y tú a las seis. Qué horror… — giró presuroso, encontrándose con una amable sonrisa que tanto recordaba de hace dos años. Recién lo estaba viendo en mejores circunstancias, no como _anoche_. — ¿No le darás un abrazo a tu hermano mayor, _Sasukin_?

—Itachi…— susurró Sasuke antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo, que correspondió casi al instante con una sonrisa ladeada. Cómo lo extrañó. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ayer fui grosero contigo. — dijo separándose pero sin dejar de sonreír. Esa sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a su madre. — Supongo que no te vine a ver en tres días apenas llegué, pero quería ponerme al corriente un poco de todo lo que pasa.

—Te fuiste dos años a Canadá y eso es lo primero que hiciste, antes de saludarme. — Itachi rió en buena cuenta mientras tomaba asiento. — Hablo en serio.

—Sabes que se me hace difícil verte después de lo mal que te traté cuando me fui. Irónico es que apenas te veo, te trato pésimo. — suspiró apoyando sus codos en la mesa. — Lo enmendaré, te lo aseguro. Regresé ya que esa etapa negra… por fin pasó.

—Diría que te comprendo, pero no sé cuál sería mi reacción si asesinan delante de mí a mi compañero de trabajo. Creo que también viajaría lejos, como tú. — la mirada de su hermano se ensombreció de repente. Supo entonces que _eso_ seguía entristeciendo a Itachi, por más que dijera 'Ya pasó'. — Si te sigue afectando la muerte de Kisame, juro no hablar más del tema.

—Tranquilo… ojalá nunca pases por lo mismo que yo, y que junto a tu compañero se cuiden bien las espaldas. Lo digo en serio porque sé que Hyuga no es tu mejor amigo; pero lo estimas. — Sasuke miró a otro lado sentándose frente a él. — ¿O sí es tu amigo?

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mí? Quien se fue de viaje eres tú, así que cuéntame con lujo de detalles qué tal la pasaste por dos años. — por más que quiso mirar fijamente a su hermano, tenía la mirada concentrada en los huevos fritos que seguían humeantes. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no comía algo que no sean tostadas en el desayuno? Era lo que más le gustaba de ser un pequeño dependiente, ahora no. Itachi sonrió cuando Sasuke cogió los cubiertos rápidamente.

—Podrás tener veinticinco años… pero sigues emocionándote como un crío de nueve al ver que alguien te consiente, eh.

—Hmp, cállate. — se sonrosó al darse cuenta que terminó la mitad del desayuno en sólo dos minutos. Maldijo por qué su hermano sí sabía cocinar, cuando él ni freír un huevo podía.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare tu almuerzo favorito? Aún recuerdo cuando compartíamos departamento: yo cocinaba y limpiaba cuando tú dormías.

— ¿Ya me contarás tu viaje?— le dolió ignorar la oferta de que Itachi cocine nuevamente, pero debía saber un poco más de su hermano. Él exhaló cansinamente.

—Un año y medio fue perfecto, el resto se convirtió en casi un infierno de nuevo. — Sasuke bajó lentamente el cubierto que se dirigía a su boca, al ver que su hermano miró hacia abajo. — Te preguntarás por qué no ves a Konan a mi lado, aunque creo que ni la recordabas pues no preguntaste. — todo hizo clic en su mente, las situaciones y la ausencia de cierta mujer que siempre estaba al lado de su hermano, formaban una sola pregunta.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Me confesó que me había engañado, raro que no me haya dado cuenta, ¿no?— soltó una risa amarga. — Seis meses antes me lo dijo, que no podía fingir más y… se quedó allá en Canadá con el bastardo. No me preguntes más sobre ella.

—Cuesta creer que te haya hecho eso. — recordó las innumerables veces cuando Itachi trabajaba en el área de criminalística rama de secuestros, y a la salida, Konan siempre lo esperaba con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. — Lo siento.

—Oh, no lo hagas. Fue un dolor momentáneo comparado con la muerte de nuestra madre y de Kisame, créeme. — sus labios formaron una sonrisa melancólica, para después mirarlo más emocionado. — Ahora me toca a mí las preguntas, ¿Cómo vas? Y no me hables de tu trabajo, cuéntame de ti, _Sasukin_…

—Sólo trabajo. — masculló finalizando su desayuno. Tomó un sorbo de su capuchino para después continuar: — Referente a salud, estoy sano. Relación amorosa, no va conmigo. Amigos, Naruto sigue siendo un idiota, y Neji sigue siendo un tipo raro. Es todo.

— Bueno, ya que sólo hablas de trabajo, ¿Cómo vas con el caso? ¿Tu amigo Neji y tú ya tienen alguna pista del asesino?— Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando a Itachi, quien lo veía con ojos curiosos, totalmente tranquilo como si le preguntara del clima.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Neji y yo estamos investigando un caso?— ahora quien frunció el ceño fue Itachi, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿No sabes que estoy de regreso en mi área, Sasuke?— su hermano menor negó con la cabeza. — Ahora entiendo por qué me miraste como bicho raro ayer al encontrarme en el club…

—Habla claro, Itachi; no entiendo tu confusión. Y si volviste a tu área, no debes saber algo de mi área. Un caso sólo es informado a quienes lo llevan.

—Regreso a la compañía, hermano. — sonrió de lado, como si anhelara de una vez regresar a su trabajo que abandonó por dos años. — Le dije a papá, y hasta que me consigan… otro compañero, estaré en el área de homicidios. ¡Sorpresa!— exclamó extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo.

—En homicidios tampoco tienes compañeros. — rebatió sin imaginarse la respuesta.

— ¿Y qué eres tú entonces? Seremos un trío: tú, yo y Hyuga. Será momentáneo, al menos hasta que me consigan un compañero a mi altura. Papá agregó que tal vez les pueda ayudar a resolver este caso rápidamente, ya van tres días sin pistas. Es alarmante.

Entreabrió los labios sin asimilar por completo la noticia. Itachi, su hermano mayor, era el mejor agente de criminalística de toda la compañía, sin importar la rama que fuese. Tiene muchísima más experiencia que él, más casos resueltos en tiempos cortos. _Es mejor que él_. Aún recordaba todas las veces en las que su padre decía: _"¿Ves a Itachi? Él será tu ejemplo a seguir",_ nunca había recibido un cumplido por su padre, que no sea un 'Resolviste el caso con resultados satisfactorios'. Sólo era Itachi, y aunque adoraba a su hermano mayor, le costaba admitir que tenía una envidia sana hacia él. Ahora, cuando por fin tiene el título de ser el mejor dúo junto a Neji en criminalística gracias a que Itachi se fuera hace dos años; resulta que será su compañero. ¿Su padre lo hacía por joder o por seguir haciéndole sentir inferior?

—Presiento que no estás muy contento…— habló Itachi al ver la mirada seria que portaba su hermano menor.

—Cada quien a lo suyo. Neji y yo resolveremos el caso solos.

—No es mi culpa que me pusieran en tu misma área, Sasuke. Tengo que acatar las órdenes, y sólo seré ayuda ya que estoy como un novato en tu equipo…

— ¡Por eso mismo, Itachi! ¡Tú nunca serás un novato a donde vayas! — le interrumpe poniéndose de pie. Sus miradas ónix se encontraron, una serena y la otra furiosa— ¿Quieres saber lo mucho que me costó el que dejen de decirme: Ahí viene el hermanito de Itachi resolviendo su caso?

—Hablas como si a mí no me hubiera costado ser reconocido. Soy consciente de las repetidas ocasiones en las que Fugaku tiende a compararte conmigo, sé cuánto te molesta. — bufó detestando la serenidad con la que siempre habla su hermano mayor. Siempre impasible pero con algunos toques amables y divertidos. — Te menosprecias si crees que te opacaré al trabajar contigo. ¿No dices que te volviste el mejor en cuanto me fui? Nunca dudé que llegarías a serlo, ahora demuéstrame que yo sólo seré un simple refuerzo o un miembro más en homicidios.

—No soy el mejor… somos los mejores, contando al idiota de Neji. — Itachi rió sin ninguna burla, sólo haciéndole gracia la mueca que puso Sasuke al mencionar a su compañero.

—Entonces cuando me asignen compañero, veremos qué dúo destaca, hermanito.

—Sigue sin agradarme el que seas mi compañero ahora, más resolviendo un caso cuando Neji y yo trabajamos a nuestra manera. No me lo tomes a mal. — cruzó sus brazos mirándole seriamente.

—Y a mí no me agrada que sigas sin tener pistas de ese asesinato. Me acoplaré a ustedes, entonces. — Sasuke se acercó a la nevera sacando una soda, ignorándole por completo aunque por dentro también se recriminaba lo mismo. — Ayer cuando fui a ese club y me encontraste, no fui por pistas, sólo fui por mi cuenta a… ¿divertirme? Bien, no me dediqué a investigar del caso por más que supiera que mi trabajo era hacerlo, pero deduje que tú también fuiste ahí por lo mismo.

— ¡Fui a trabajar!— Itachi enarcó una ceja mirándolo seriamente. Humilló la cabeza sabiendo que no le creía, por lo que continuó entre dientes: — A trabajar pero no hice nada.

— ¿Tu compañero investigó?— Sasuke negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la puerta. No había encontrado el diario en su mesa, lo que significaba que Itachi no lo recogió. — Vale, pues ya déjense de haraganes. Tendremos que investigar más para descubrir al asesino. Nos pagan por eso, además…— calló al ver un periódico cayendo en la mesa.

Levantó su mirada ónix encontrándose con la idéntica de su hermano menor, ambos igual de serios viendo el encabezado de la portada, donde había una foto del lugar en cuestión: _"Doble asesinato en el club nocturno Senju's Ladies"_.

—Vamos a la compañía. — Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación fuertemente y empezar a vestirse lo más rápido posible, dejando a su hermano mayor leyendo la noticia.

**000000000**

Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame eran los mejores agentes en investigación, ya sea paraderos, identidades, datos relevantes de cualquier persona relacionada con un caso en cuestión. Con el más mínimo dato que alguien puede proveer, obtienen hasta tipo de sangre.

—Déjame ver si escuché bien o no me lavé las orejas, Hyuga…— empezó burlón despeinándose aún más, Kiba, mientras observaba ceñudo cómo es que, _ese serio agente_, le haya dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera lo hacía cuando resolvía casos, siempre era Sasuke el vocero obligado. — ¿Me estás ofreciendo dinero por una investigación?

—Eso dijo, Kiba. — complementó el sereno Shino. Enarcó una ceja observando detenidamente a Neji por arriba de sus lentes oscuros. — Lo que no entiendo, es por qué lo hace si dice que no tiene nada que ver con algún caso.

— ¡Eso no me preocupa, Shino!— gritó Inuzuka. — Lo que importa es que él, — señala a un incómodo Neji. —, nos está hablando.

—Suficiente. — detuvo el otro agente al ver que Shino iba a contestar. No tenía tiempo que perder, sólo necesitaba un pequeño trabajo en el que ellos son de ayuda. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes conseguir el domicilio de una persona con que sólo te diga el nombre y características físicas?

—De nada me sirven las características físicas que me dirías _al ojo_, Hyuga. Necesitaría medidas faciales, algún rasgo relevante…— la mano de Aburame lo calla.

—Si es de algún caso que llevas, entréganos el reporte.

—No es de ningún caso, fui claro desde un principio diciendo que es un trabajo personal.

—Entonces pierdes tu tiempo. A Kiba y a mí nos dan órdenes directas de que sólo averiguamos datos cuando es un caso por resolver. Es casi ilegal investigar de una persona sin tener autorización, lo sabes. — Neji bufó. Tenía razón, pero él pensaba que con un poco de _soborno_ se olvidarían de esas reglas. Lástima que hablaba con Shino Aburame. Kiba miró de reojo a su compañero, totalmente despreocupado.

— ¡Hey, Shino! ¡Oye tú, Aburame!— los tres se giraron a donde provenía una burlona voz. Neji entornó los ojos viendo la cara de Deidara, agente de sección tráfico de órganos y personas. Pasó su brazo por los hombros del susodicho. — ¿Quieres ir un rato a mi oficina? Necesito que me ayudes con un problemilla de identificación en un reporte que me trajeron, hm. Avanza…

—Ya vuelvo. — y ahora quedaron completamente solos Neji y Kiba. El primero miró con odio un momento al encapuchado que le negó el trabajo yéndose con el rubio. Tenía que conseguir ese domicilio como sea, pero los únicos que podían ayudarle con eso eran ellos dos.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— detuvo su camino observando de reojo a Kiba, quien lo miró sonriendo mostrando sus alargados caninos. — ¿A caso no necesitabas ayuda con esa búsqueda, eh, _señor de la coleta alta_?— sus ojos perla siguieron cada movimiento que hizo Inuzuka tecleando en su computadora _algo_. Ni siquiera le importó reclamarle ese nuevo apodo.

— ¿No dijiste que las reglas te prohíben investigar de alguien si no es de un caso a resolver?— volvió a ponerse frente a él frunciendo el ceño y sus opalinos ojos se entrecerraron.

—Yo no dije nada, fue Shino. — se despegó de la computadora, mirándole al rostro sin despegar su sonrisa arrogante del rostro. — ¿Sabes? No te guardo rencor por casi discriminarme todos estos años, mucho menos por amenazarme de muerte con tal que me aleje de tu sexy prima menor. — Neji recordó instantáneamente que siempre se mantenía lejos de él, argumentando que olía a perro mientras que el "discriminado" le contraatacaba diciéndole que olía a perfume y crema de peinar para _nena_. Al parecer también se tomó con burla aquella amenaza hecha hace un año, cuando lo encontró a punto de tener sexo con su prima tres años menor en un auto. — Yo vivo de dinero y mi sensual rostro, así que si me ofreces dinero y ayuda para que Hanabi vuelva a fijarse en mí…— contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el gritarle 'asqueroso apesta a perro' por la ayuda ofrecida. — Yo te entrego hasta el tipo de sangre de quien buscas… ¿eh?

¿Qué hacer? ¿Aceptar sus condiciones? No le molestaba tener que pagarle, pero estaba solicitando ayuda con su prima menor. Si aceptaba, sería como poner de regalo a Hanabi, ¿Dónde estaba su sentido protector? Por otro lado, también estaba conocer la dirección de TenTen._ Sí, TenTen…_ había decidido buscarla no en el club, sino, pedir su dirección. Ansiaba volver a verla, _y no sólo eso_, aunque claro que en otras circunstancias. Volver a estar con ella, pagarle lo que pidiera con tal de volver a sentir esas torneadas piernas enroscadas en su cintura mientras se hundía en ella sin descanso; pero no en una cama de prostíbulo donde estuvo con muchos más -recordó las insinuaciones que hizo Sasuke sobre eso-, sería en _su_ cama… _"Mierda_". Ya lo decidió.

— ¡Ah! Y también si me cuentas no detalladamente quién es la persona. — frunció el ceño mirando a Kiba fijamente. ¿Quién se creía? Iba a poner a su primita en bandeja de plata, darle dinero, y ahora solicita un chisme.

—Olvídalo. Acepto tus dos primeras condiciones, confórmate con eso.

— ¿En serio aceptas lo de Hanabi?— casi gritó. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Con pesar, Neji tuvo que asentir. — Me saliste convenido, eh, Hyuga. Ya sabía yo, tú no eres don perfecto. — soltó una larga carcajada burlona sin importarle el serio rostro que tenía el _no don perfecto_. _"Se está aguantando. Nunca lo había visto tan determinado perdiendo su dignidad…"_ pensó Kiba mientras se callaba y limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus negros ojos. — ¿Cuánto me ofreces por el trabajito? Anda apuntándome el número telefónico de Hanabi en este papel, — sacó una tarjeta usada, entregándole junto a un lapicero. — Cuando necesite ayuda, yo te llamo.

—La cifra dímela tú. — tomó la tarjeta casi arrepintiéndose en último minuto. _"Perdóname, Hanabi, pero esto es importante"_ se dijo mientras apuntaba el celular y se lo entregaba. Todo valdría si estaría una noche más con esa bella mujer castaña, incluso se auto-cuestionó si no estaba volviéndose adicto a estar con ella. _No, sólo la buscaría una vez más_…— Que conste que no te ayudaré si decides sobrepasarte con ella, mucho menos si quieres abusarla o citarla en un bar de mala muerte. Y…— se acercó mirándolo fúnebre directamente al rostro, un largo mechón de cabello se había soltado de su liga, pasando por su frente. — Si le haces algo, mueres.

— ¿En serio crees que no le haría nada? ¿Crees que ella es tan pura y casta como Hinata?— bromeó riéndose de nuevo, y la expresión del Hyuga no cambiaba. — Vale, vale. Me conformo con que le hables bien de mí, no te metas en lo que hago, y dejes de ser sobreprotector con ella. — finalizó cuando, con un soplido, acomodó el mechón de Neji hacia atrás. Él se alejó rápidamente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. — se acomodó la coleta alta, conservando su postura recta. — Volvamos al asunto por el cual pago, ¿te servirá sólo si te doy el nombre? No sé más de ella.

— ¡No!— alargó la palabra en un grito totalmente sorprendido, y mirándolo incrédulo. Neji se arrepintió de haber hablado más de la cuenta, pero a fin de cuentas, Kiba terminaría por deducirlo al saber el nombre. Qué más daba. — ¡Estás buscando a una mujer! ¡Quieres saber la dirección de una fémina! Con que tú tampoco eres tan puro y casto como aparentas… seguro ella te dejó plantado, dejándote con ganas de más, eh, insaciable.

—Deja de hablar y respóndeme. Tengo poco tiempo.

—Pero sí que tienes mucho tiempo para bajar hasta el sótano dos, buscándonos a Shino y a mí. — murmuró siendo perfectamente escuchado. Se volvió a sentar frente a su computador. — Anda, díctame el nombre de tu presa.

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de insinuar?!— casi gritó temiendo que alguien más pasara por ahí. Sólo el área de rastreo, identificación y el grupo de ejecución se encontraban en el sótano; pero se corría el riesgo de que cualquier agente bajara en busca de información para los casos que atienden. — Se llama TenTen.

— ¿Dónde la conociste?— preguntó por primera vez, calmadamente, mientras digitaba el nombre.

—En un… No tengo porqué contestarte, ya te lo advertí. — se corrigió antes de hablar más de la cuenta, y el Inuzuka rió.

—Bueno, tenemos demasiadas _TenTen's_ en todo Japón, así que busqué en específico en Tokio. — Neji entornó los ojos. _"¿No era obvio?"_ se dijo mirando la hora. — Aún así tienes que darme su apellido, el que sea. A menos, que quieras reconocer por foto a 64 _TenTen's. _

— ¿Tantas?— preguntó sin salir de su estupor. — No sé su apellido.

—Oh, o sea que es misteriosa, eh. — volvió a burlarse. — ¿Qué edad tiene? Puedo colocar un filtro botando a todas las viejas que tengo aquí.

—Tampoco lo sé, pero aparenta no pasar los 30 años. Castaña, de ojos del mismo color.

—Mayores de treinta, fuera. — presionó unas teclas más y suspiró. — Genial, quedan 22. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te enseño las fotos? Tal vez puedas identificarla.

—No tengo tiempo, Kiba. Se supone que tengo el día libre, pero quería utilizarlo junto a Sasuke para trabajar. Además, pensé que _esto_ tardaría minutos.

—Pues déjame decirte que _esto_, sí dura minutos… cuando se sabe más que el nombre y la edad. ¿En serio no la conoces? Anda, acuérdate siquiera de su apellido. Aprovecha que Sasuke aún no llega. — Neji enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que aún no llega?

—Tengo una pequeña cámara que vigila la entrada. — guiñó el ojo riéndose mientras se agachaba. — No hay rastros de Sasuke ni de su hermano.

—Su hermano está de viaje, es evidente que él no vendrá.

—Error, error. ¿No sabes que trabajarás con Itachi? ¡Ese Uchiha sí vale la pena de ver a diario! No como el seco petulante de Sasuke. Como regresó y no tiene compañero, lo pondrán contigo en tu equipo y área; por lo que resolverán el caso que tengan, juntos. — terminó mientras veía que su interlocutor frunció el ceño. — No lo sabías, ¿cierto?— el de cabello largo negó pausadamente. Se le veía impactado por la noticia. _"¿Trabajar con dos Uchiha? Debe ser una broma…"_ sus cejas seguían juntas, y no dejaba de mirar al Inuzuka. — Metí la pata, supongo.

—No es novedad que lo hagas. — masculló fríamente. — Lo corroboraré ahora. — se dio media vuelta con intención de dirigirse al ascensor.

— ¡Espera, Neji! ¡¿Cómo quieres que continúe con tu _trabajo_ si el que sabe los datos eres tú?!— lo alcanzó tomándolo del brazo.

—Haz resuelto casos más difíciles. Te he dicho todo lo que sé. — encogió sus hombros aunque por dentro se sentía frustrado. Si tan sólo hubiera entablado una charla con esa mujer, tal vez hubiera conseguido más información; pero, ¿en _esas circunstancias_ pudieron haber hablado? Subió al ascensor, no sin antes decirle: — Te llamaré más tarde.

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes de qué trabaja?— volvió a insistir, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Neji presionara el botón del quinto piso haciendo que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. — Menudo genio eres…

**00000000**

"_Trabaja en un club nocturno"_ pensó cerrando sus opalinos ojos fuertemente. No iba a decirle _eso_.

Era totalmente ilógico sentirse enfadado por esa respuesta cuando en realidad es totalmente cierta. ¿A caso ella no trabaja en un prostíbulo? Sí, entonces no tenía motivos por los cuales tener ganas de golpear a alguien. Su parte racional no lo entendía, sólo reproducía una y otra vez como una grabadora todas las palabras que había dicho su _estimado compañero _respecto a la mujer. Y eso, aumentaba su absurda molestia.

Lo mejor que hizo fue salir de la empresa, estaba seguro que si se encontraba con cualquier rostro de persona detestable o molesta, terminaría golpeándolo. Debía respirar tranquilo para después pensar si continuaba su trabajo en su día de descanso; además, Sasuke tardaba demasiado.

_Sasuke_… Recién se acordaba del asunto que tenía que investigar: ¿Cómo era eso que trabajarían junto a Itachi Uchiha? No le caía mal, al contrario, le caía mejor que su mismo compañero. El problema estaba en que ahora se debe acomodar a trabajar con alguien más, ya estaba acostumbrado a tener sólo la _desagradable_ presencia del Uchiha menor a su lado como para agregarle alguien más. Ni siquiera entiende por qué le asignaron a su grupo en específico, ¿cuántos grupos habían en la compañía? Pudo haber sido cualquiera -más 'agradables'-, no ellos.

Suspiró empezando a creer en las palabras del Inuzuka, tal vez sí era cierto que estaría rodeado por dos Uchiha, aunque uno mejor que el otro. Sonrió de lado recordando las veces en las que Sasuke mascullaba insultos dirigidos a su siempre alabado hermano mayor; eso fue hace dos años. Pero bien, ese no era su asunto, ni le importaba cuán enfadado podría sentirse Sasuke; era trabajo a fin de cuentas. No le importaría tener un compañero más.

— ¿Hinata…?— masculló audible cuando abrió la puerta de su auto, encontrándose con dos jóvenes que tenían sus mismos ojos, sonrientes y sentadas cómodamente en el asiento posterior. Sus primas estaban en el auto. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Siquiera un 'hola', Neji-niisan. ¡No me mencionaste! — y era cierto, sólo dijo el nombre de su prima mayor pero no el de la menor. Ahora que veía a su prima Hanabi, recordó lo que hizo con tal de conseguir información. ¿Con qué cara le vería?

—Queríamos entrar a tu trabajo… pero no nos lo permitieron. — contó Hinata. La nueva pregunta era porqué lo estaban buscando. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

— Aún no me dicen por qué me buscaban. — entró a su auto disponiéndose a conducir. No podía echarlas así por así, las llevaría a la mansión Hyuga y él se iría de una vez a su departamento. Tal vez pueda darse tiempo de llamar a Sasuke diciéndole que no podrá ir a avanzar el trabajo, no estaba en condiciones.

—Hinata quiere comprar un regalo para mamá, bueno, yo también por eso le acompaño. Como queríamos algo secreto no tenemos chofer; tampoco tenemos auto y no sabemos conducir. La primera alternativa era el tonto de Naruto, pero como él no tiene día libre… nos decidimos por ti. — sintió las manos de Hanabi en sus hombros mientras su auto doblaba la esquina. Sus planes de descanso se fueron al traste, pues serviría de chofer a sus _adoradas_ primas.

—Por favor, Neji, ¿nos acompañas a una tienda de ropa femenina? Queremos comprarle a mamá un vestido. — _"¿Tengo otra alternativa?"_ pensó entornando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo se llama la tienda?— se limitó a preguntar, y pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor las sonrisas triunfantes que ellas tenían en el rostro.

Quizás mientras ellas se dediquen a escoger el maldito vestido -estima tres horas- él intente llamar a Kiba para preguntarle del _trabajo_.

**00000000**

Tentado estuvo a preguntarle a Shikamaru si su padre se encontraba en su oficina, mas no podía hacerlo con Itachi a su lado, y tampoco cuando el Nara leía el reporte seriamente. Con todo regaños y bostezos, informaba en qué circunstancias se había encontrado a la pelirroja muerta en el club nocturno Senju's Ladies, casi del mismo modo que Haruno.

—… Ultrajada, magullada por diversos sectores de su cuerpo, labios partidos e incluso el desgraciado le cortó algunos mechones de su cabello. — arrojó unas fotografías frente a Sasuke e Itachi, quienes las tomaron observándolas detenidamente. — La única diferencia con el otro asesinato, fue que ella no murió degollada, sino ahorcada.

—Eso es evidente gracias a las marcas moradas y rojizas que se ven en el cuello. — comentó el Uchiha mayor, indicándoselo a su hermano. — ¿Se sospecha que es el mismo asesino?

—Así es. El mismo genio desconocido en crímenes que no deja rastro… y eso es lo que detesto. — golpeó su escritorio con la punta del lapicero. — Cuando Neji llegó temprano me dijo que ni tú y él consiguieron información. — Shikamaru miró a Sasuke, quien sólo gruñó.

—No, pero resolveremos el caso. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?

—Sabes bien que en su día libre puede hacer lo que le plazca, sólo vino a informarme y salió de la oficina. No sé si se fue a su departamento.

—Maldición…— Sasuke se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta. — Quedé con él en hacer el trabajo hoy. Itachi está de acuerdo, pero ahora no tengo rastro del idiota Hyuga. ¿Él sabe que encontraron otra meretriz muerta?

—No me dejó hablar cuando quería contárselo. — el Nara prendió un cigarrillo colocándoselo en los labios y apoyó sus piernas encima del escritorio. — Creo que no lo sabe. Se lo dices, ¿bien?

—Sasuke y yo iremos a conseguir pistas con o sin Neji, Shikamaru. — Itachi también se puso de pie tomando el folder con las fotografías dentro. — Nos vemos…

Al recibir el asentimiento de parte del estratega, los dos salieron de la oficina caminando por el pasillo. Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse dónde se había metido Neji, ellos coordinaron previamente verse en la empresa para irse a investigar _de nuevo_, y ahora se enteraba que vino y se fue. Aunque eso no era lo único que invadía su sistema… ahora sentía haberse acostado con dos fantasmas: primero la pelirosa, y después la pelirroja. Las dos igual de muertas, quizás tendría pesadillas teniendo a esas dos almas como protagonistas. Pero no se dejaba intimidar o asustar por esos recuerdos, eran sólo prostitutas de una noche; ni que las conociera a fondo como para acongojarse de sus muertes. Por un momento sonrió arrogante recordando esos dos días, _lo habían valido_. Siguió caminando con una expresión seria en el rostro, cuando por accidente, chocó su hombro con el de alguien más, deteniéndose al instante.

— ¡No! ¡Pero mis ojos qué están viendo!— una voz histérica, ruidosa y fuerte demasiado reconocible para los dos, se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que Sasuke maldijera mentalmente el no haber salido cuanto antes de la empresa. — ¡Itachi-kun, volviste! Se te extrañaba.

—Hola, Anko. — el mayor sonrió amable hacia la mujer, quien seguía con una sonrisa impregnada en los labios. Anko Mitarashi, la única mujer después de Yugao Uzuki que pertenecía a la empresa, de carácter fuerte -molesto, exagerado e irritante si le preguntaban a Sasuke o Neji-, perteneciente al área de secuestros. — También extrañaba verte.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Quién no me extrañaría, hombre? Me enteré que compartirás equipo con el estirado de tu hermano y el otro estirado Hyuga… No me digas que ahora ellos te imponen trabajar hasta en días libres. — Itachi rió mientras que su hermano seguía mirando fulminante a la mujer. — En serio, Uchiha, esos son adictos al trabajo. Se me hace que ni duermen…

—Itachi, ya vámonos. Llamaré a Neji para encontrarnos o que me diga por qué no está.

— ¿Buscan a Hyuga?— Anko cruzó sus brazos ajustando aún más sus pechos parcialmente expuestos por el pronunciado escote de su traje. — Él se iba, pero fue recogido por sus primas.

— ¿Recogido por sus primas? ¿Neji? — Sasuke frunció el ceño instantáneamente. Le resultaba completamente extraño que él fuese recogido por sus primas menores, carecía de sentido lo que contaba la agente. Era Neji quien recogía a sus primas sólo cuando su tío se lo solicitaba como favor; pero esas muchachas -Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, como las conoce- jamás habían pisado la empresa, hasta creía que tal vez ellas ni enteradas sobre qué trabajo realiza su primo.

—Lo que oyes. Me fijé por la ventanilla encontrándolo frente a su auto con dos muchachas dentro. Intercambiaron palabras, y se fueron. Los guardias me contaron que ellas querían ingresar a la empresa para verlo.

—Tal vez él tenía asuntos familiares o cualquier otra cosa por hacer. — Itachi apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermano. — Después de todo, es su día libre. Vayamos nosotros solos a conseguir pistas, ya Neji luego nos contará porqué no está con nosotros. — ante eso, Sasuke sólo asintió.

**00000000**

Ahí estaba de nuevo: con sus brazos cruzados encima del mostrador, y su cabeza apoyada en ellos.

Como siempre, cualquiera con sólo verla podría deducir que está aburrida. Alguna persona que cruce frente a la tienda de ropa, viéndola, tal vez piense que ella esté cansada. También si pasaran unos jovenzuelos burlones, mejor dicho, vagos; gritarían con desfachatez: ¡Trabaja, preciosa! _Ya le había pasado_. Existían varias hipótesis a simple vista con respecto al sentir de la castaña, pero sólo se sabría verdaderamente si pudieran ver qué es lo que ocultaba esa radiante sonrisa falsa.

Era uno de los tan comunes días en los que se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo que hacía con su vida. Tal vez sólo pasaban dos o tres veces por semana, y es que en la noche de esos días se ríe a carcajada limpia por andar pensando en por qué era una prostituta, cuando ni dejaba de serlo. Era irónico que primero se _eche barro_, para después limpiárselo y continuar con su autocriticada vida.

Este era uno de esos tantos días, un martirio por 24 horas que ella misma se realizaba. Empezaba por rememorar el número de hombres que confesaban su infidelidad en el momento justo del acto, haciéndola sentir asqueada pero incapaz de objetar algo; era su trabajo. Hasta podía imaginar el rostro de alguna desdichada mujer que terminaría por enterarse de las infidelidades de su esposo. Cuán desgraciada le haría sentir saber que su esposo se revolcaba en las noches con una prostituta. _"Me doy asco…"_ se decía cuando el hombre se retiraba de la recámara.

Esos insultos eran seguidos por otros más, los que después de finalizar el día le hacían retorcerse de la risa; una risa histérica y sin nada de gracia. Luego de unos segundos posteriores a eso, se abrazaba fuertemente liberando todas las lágrimas contenidas durante una noche de "trabajo". ¿Por qué continuaba siendo una prostituta? ¿Por qué? Casi se gritaba a diario -eso sí era siempre-. Por qué ella tenía que vender su cuerpo a diferentes hombres, con distintos estatus sociales, algunos con compromisos y otros no; pero ese no era el punto, a fin de cuenta eran hombres. Hombres que la compraban cual mercancía reusable fuese. Hombres que al terminar la noche, le hacía sentir… sucia, utilizada. _El simple hecho de acostarse con varios_.

¿Qué resultaría cuando al fin se decidiese por abandonar el _negocio_? Nada, ni ella misma se vería con buenos ojos el día en que tenga una pareja -cosa que dudaba- y debería de contarle _todo_ sobre ella. Si la rechazaría echándole en cara que fue una perra o no, no lo sabía. Tal vez ella nunca tendría la consciencia tranquila, se creería una mujer de lo peor por tener sexo con cuanto hombre se le acerque -no porque le gustara- y más al sentirse mal sabiendo que ese hombre tiene compromiso. La única persona que le aclara repetidas veces que no es su culpa, que no es mala persona, que sólo ella misma sabría sus verdaderos motivos por los cuales seguir en el club; era Temari. Únicamente era ella quien la conocía tan bien.

Pensándolo bien, pensando bien la siguiente frase siempre dicha por su rubia amiga cada vez que la encuentra pensativa: _"Sólo tú sabes por qué sigues en el club. Nadie tiene porqué juzgarte" _Si se preguntaba, no sabría la respuesta. ¿Por qué sigue siendo prostituta si no tiene una madre a quien operar ni mucho menos tanta necesidad? Oh bueno, lo de la necesidad tal vez no era tan errado, pues el sueldo de pacotilla que le daban en esa tienda con las justas cubría el mantenimiento del departamento. Después de eso, ella podría dejarlo, inclusive conseguir un nuevo empleo. _"¡No es tan fácil, TenTen!"_ le contestó otra vocecita interior. En parte tenía razón, no consiguió trabajo fácilmente (refiriéndose a los _dos empleos_ que tiene); pero quien busca, encuentra.

¿Buscar un nuevo empleo? Eso quiere, lo había decidido hace dos semanas, y su decisión se fortaleció más con lo de la muerte de Sakura y la posterior de Karin. Temblaba de miedo con sólo recordarlo, todavía no hablaban con Tsunade sobre ello, por lo que les citó una hora antes del ingreso hoy. Volviendo a su decisión, ella _estuvo_ decidida a encontrar un nuevo empleo. Sí, _estuvo_.

Quizás su "motivación" a no dejarlo sea absurda, pero así sonaba su verdad si alguien se lo preguntaba: la mayoría de sus acciones, eran un tanto absurdas. La "motivación" tenía nombre y apellido -los cuales ni se imaginó saber, pero _él_ se lo dijo- : Neji Hyuga. Lo maldijo en la mañana, en cada hora o momento que lo recordaba, y ahora lo volvía a hacer. Él era el culpable de su indecisión, por lo que más le valía regresar lo _más_ pronto posible al club.

Ansiaba que regresara, por una noche más no le importaría seguir sintiéndose mercancía, pues al menos lo disfrutaría. Estaba impaciente por cobrar su _pasional_ _venganza_, aunque no sería tanta si él disfrutará igual. Resopló hacia arriba acomodándose el rebelde mechón suelto, golpeando con su puño el mostrador. Sus ojos brillaron de un momento a otro al pensar un gran motivo por el que él sí regresaría: el nuevo asesinato. Era un agente, tendría que volver a buscar pistas. _Tenía que hacerlo_. Sólo así, sólo una noche más bastará y ella hablaría con Tsunade de su retiro.

— ¡Holgazana! ¿Qué haces pensando?— sufrió un espasmo cuando la prepotente voz de su amiga resonó a su lado. La rubia de cuatro coletas la miraba con interés. — Creía que estabas concentrada escuchando la canción de _Aerosmith_ que suena… ¡Pero estás pensando! En serio, ojalá lleguen clientes rápido; tus pensamientos a veces asustan.

—Pues por si no lo recuerdas, el tercer cliente que llega, lo atenderás tú. Vamos por turnos, Tema. — trató de bromear recuperando la compostura.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, TenTen. Porque esperar que las dos de allá. — señala con un movimiento de nariz a dos jóvenes. Una de piel morena y cabellos rojos observando su celular con sus ojos ámbares, mientras que una rubia de mirada arrogante y cabellos cortos se limaba las uñas. — Hagan algo productivo, me hago vieja.

— ¿Tienes amnesia, Temari? Acordamos con Karui y Yugiito que nosotras solas atenderemos desde el mediodía hasta las cuatro de la tarde, ellas de ahí hasta las ocho, y el otro turno vendrá para nosotras largarnos a…— calla cuando su interlocutora le cubre la boca con su mano.

—Ya sé, holgazana, sólo jodo. ¡Ah! Y no estés divulgando por ahí lo que hacemos por las noches. — rieron las dos siendo observadas reprobatoriamente por las otras. — ¿Qué? ¿A caso nosotras no podemos ser lesbianas teniendo sexo en las noches después de una larga jornada laboral?— Karui profesó una exclamación de indignación ante la respuesta nada sutil de Temari.

—Por Kami, ¿hasta cuándo nos burlarás de esa forma cada que te plazca?— preguntó burlonamente mientras volvía a recoger sus largos cabellos castaños en una coleta al lado.

—Cada vez que sea necesario, recuérdalo. — guiñó el ojo, y TenTen sólo echó una carcajada regresando su vista a la puerta de la cual sonó la campana. _Clientes nuevos_.

Sus ojos castaños de gata se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver ingresar a la tercera persona. Primero, una joven de cabellos azulados, demasiado bonita si se lo preguntaban. Segundo, otra muchacha pero de cabellos castaños andando de aquí allá por cada prenda de mujer que llamaba su atención. Las dos chicas con el mismo color de ojos, unos ojos idénticos a los del tercer acompañante: un hombre, cabellos castaños larguísimos sujetos en una coleta alta, con una expresión seria en el rostro así como ese par de ojos opalinos que la hipnotizaron aquella noche.

—Neji…— murmuró incapaz de moverse. Temari le escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Nada!— se apresuró en contestar volviendo a colocar una sonrisa en sus labios rosas. — Nada y atiende a esas chicas…— casi la empujó. La rubia no replicó más, acercándose como siempre a las dos nuevas clientas que se concentraron en un largo y fino vestido.

Ella, totalmente concentrada en el hombre que se apoyó a un lado del vestidor. Estaba a cinco pasos de TenTen. _"Hasta mediste la distancia…"_ se dijo sin despegar los ojos en él. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí? Oh, joder, la reconocería fácilmente. ¿Qué pensaría con verla? ¿Por las noches una prostituta y en las tardes es quien atiende en una tienda? No quería dar explicaciones, aunque tal vez él ni las pida. Neji puede hacerle caso omiso, ignorarla y no recordar nunca más que pasó una noche con ella en un club nocturno. Quería saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Veía cada movimiento que él realizó, como marcar un número desde su celular. Notaba cada movimiento de sus delgados labios hablando con la persona detrás de la línea, incluso escuchó que alzó su voz en un momento pero no prestó atención en el mensaje que quería trasmitir. Se acercó un poco más, a pasos sigilosos sabiendo que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. ¿Por qué se acercaba? Tal vez ese agente ni la recuerde o simplemente finja no hacerlo. No se esperó que él murmurara un 'gracias' mientras colgaba el teléfono y levantara su vista clavando sus opalinos ojos en los achocolatados suyos.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando él frunció el entrecejo mirándola fijamente. Casi, casi, podía percibir la sorpresa que él también mostraba. Estaba sorprendido viéndola, y ella seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par sosteniendo la mirada. _La reconoció, _hecho que por algún extraño motivo le alegró. Seguía observándolo mientras que él se acercaba a ella, aún analizándola.

¿Qué hacer si él preguntara algo? Definitivamente, no podría saludarlo coqueta diciéndole _"Hey, guapo, ¿recuerdas la otra noche? Ven al club hoy, te espero…"_ ¡No! de ninguna manera, debería hacerse la loca si no quería que Temari, Karui, Yugiito, o esas chicas con las que él vino se enteraran de gran parte del _tema_.¿Qué pasaría si él de frente preguntara si no es la prostituta con la que se acostó la otra vez? _"¡Mierda!"_ gritó en su interior cuando él ya estaba frente a ella. Ese 'mierda' se repitió añadiendo la opinión de cuán apuesto se veía con esa coleta alta.

—Eres tú… ¿TenTen?— la aterciopelada voz de Neji resonó en sus oídos. Tan suave que juraba sólo ella podía escuchar, incluso se preguntó si Yugiito puso adrede la canción _'This I love'_ de _Guns n' roses, _como fondo musical_. _Su favorita. En ese momento deseó sonreír, tal vez hasta contestar que sí, o simplemente decirle un 'Pasó poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos'. Pero no, no era ni el momento, el lugar, la situación y mucho menos el público presente adecuados.

— ¡Bienvenido a nuestra tienda, _Only These! _¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Sr?— y la mirada de desconcierto, confusión e incredulidad que apareció en sus bellos ojos; terminó por aturdirla.

Pero aún así sonrió fingiendo que nada ocurría. _Porque así era ella_. Como siempre, ella sonreía falsamente así se esté partiendo por dentro al captar que sólo la recuerda porque tuvieron sexo. Así era ella, _así era TenTen_. Quien detrás de una sonrisa _falsa_ ocultaba varios tumultos o desagradables sentires; pero si formaba una sonrisa _sincera,_ demostraba cuán feliz o emocionada se pudiera encontrar.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, por fin me decidí a subir el capítulo 4 de una vez. Ya se vio el porqué la aparición del hermano mayor de Sasuke, como también cierta 'envidia sana' hacia él; ahora trabajarán juntos, contando a Neji, para resolver ese caso. Hablando de Neji... pues al parecer por las puras le pidió un favor a Kiba, porque terminó encontrándola en mejores circunstancias que la vez pasada: en el otro empleo de TenTen, en una tienda de ropa gracias al regalo que buscan sus primas; ese no es el punto, sino que... ¡Se encontraron! Y se vio qué es lo que pensó ella al verlo, pero en el próximo capítulo se verá qué está pensando él. También TenTen se puso a analizar lo que hace, entre otros aspectos más que ella misma se pone a regañar. ¿Neji qué le dirá? ¿Que sí la recuerda? ¿Qué _pasará_...? ¿Kiba habrá conseguido la dirección? En fin, eso sería todo. Ya se verá qué más pasa en el próximo capítulo.

Espero haya resultado de su agrado, y gracias por leer. Cualquier opinión, crítica, les gustó, no les gustó; es bienvenido en un review n.n

Nos leemos, cuídense! :)

Leidy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Aclaración:_**_ Alternative Universe / Neji-Tenten / Rated M._

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena de **abuso sexual y posterior asesinato;** si es sensible a ese tema (Aunque no es para tanto, pero siempre las previas advertencias), por favor abstenerse cuando llegue al cuarto cambio de escena [00000]. Al final de capítulo, hay **LEMON**... bueno, con eso no se abstengan o tal vez sí; ya qué, por eso subió el Rated (?) _

* * *

**Capítulo V**

***.*.*.***

***.*.***

***.***

Debía de admitir cuán eficiente podría resultar Inuzuka si se lo propone, mejor dicho, cuando le ofrecen mucho dinero. Demoró tan sólo un par de horas en conseguir la dirección que le pidió, y aunque eso no era tan sorprendente conociendo la variedad de casos que Kiba resolvió a lo largo de su carrera, lo hizo muy rápido. Es más, ni esperaba su llamada apenas llegase a la tienda. Si Neji fuera un alma caritativa y amable con quien no le agrada, le daría algo más de dinero.

Una dirección demasiado sencilla fue la que recibió por _Whatsapp_ antes de la llamada. Inclusive se dijo estúpido por prácticamente 'regalar' dinero; era algo evidente que una prostituta viviera cerca a su lugar de trabajo, si se lo preguntaban en ese momento. Bien, ya no tenía tiempo de arrepentirse, ya lo hizo y lo importante era que tenía la dirección. _Le sería fácil llegar_.

Levantó su opalina mirada en lo que guardaba su celular al bolsillo, recién percatándose que unos orbes castaños lo miraban desde hace rato. _Ella estaba ahí_, sorprendida, casi escaneándolo con la mirada; y él sólo pudo recorrerla con la misma intensidad y sorpresa impregnada en su rostro. Era increíble encontrarla en una tienda, con el traje de vendedora. _"Trabaja en otro lugar_" se dijo mentalmente al tiempo que recordó su nombre, nuevamente: _TenTen_. A juzgar por cómo se veía de impactada, pudo comprobar que ella lo recordaba tanto como él.

La tenía en ese mismo lugar, frente a frente, y si se dedicaba a medir la distancia, tal vez a pocos metros. Miró del soslayo a sus primas totalmente ajenas a lo que pasaba, sólo atentas a ese vestido azul noche demasiado revelador para su recatada tía Hanami, y eran atendidas por otra mujer que le resultaba familiar. Se fijó al otro lado, viendo a otras dos jóvenes que también eran vendedoras, pero distraídas con sus respectivos celulares. _Perfecto, estaban sólo ellos dos_.

Sus pies se movilizaron casi mecánicamente, acercándose a la vitrina de donde ella estaba apoyada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder describir cada característica de su rostro, ella se alejó colocando sus manos adelante, sonriendo como si él fuera un cliente acercándose a preguntar por ropa. Eso, le extrañó. Era como si TenTen hubiese levantado una pared entre ellos dos, y en su mirada achocolatada, pudo ver ansia, preocupación y sorpresa muy bien disimuladas.

Fueron segundos en los cuales sólo la miraba, y ella estaba en completo silencio, expectante. Ahora que la observaba mejor, podía darse cuenta de su rostro sin ese rubor artificial, color en sus párpados o labial excesivamente fuerte que llevaba la otra noche. Al contrario, no tenía pintados sus ojos y así comprobaba que sus espesas pestañas larguísimas y curveadas no eran artificiales, tenía un leve rubor en sus pómulos haciendo notar los hoyuelos, sus labios eran carnosos con un color rojizo natural. Aquella sonrisa cándida con la que le despidió esa noche, volvía a estar en su fino rostro. Definitivamente, TenTen le pareció hermosa en una faceta sensual, y ahora era igualmente de _preciosa_ en esa faceta natural. _En todas_.

—Eres tú… ¿TenTen?— y aunque sabía perfectamente que sí era ella, no lo evitó preguntar con tono dubitativo. Notó instantáneamente que la sonrisa en sus labios, era falsa.

— ¡Bienvenido a nuestra tienda, _Only These! _¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Sr?— miró desconcertado el que ella esté fingiendo. Efectivamente, fingía; TenTen lo recordaba perfectamente, eso lo demostraba su primer cambio de semblante. Sin embargo, ahora ocultó su sorpresa tan repentinamente, a pesar de seguir palpable un extraño temor en sus ojos castaños. No lo entendía todavía, aunque, si ella quería _jugar_ a los desconocidos, él podía arruinarle el juego.

—Recuerdo que antes era agente Hyuga. — entrecerró sus ojos opalinos cuando ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. _Endemoniadamente inocente… tierna_.

—No sé de qué me habla, Sr. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Alguna prenda para dama en cuestión? Puedo recomendarle la última tendencia, si… —

—Eres la de la otra noche. Deja de fingir. — detestaba que lo tuteen, nunca se lo permitía a ningún compañero, y tampoco iba a dejar que ella lo haga. Recién pudo verla seria, observando de reojo a las otras dos muchachas que atendían la tienda -y por cierto, seguían con el celular-.

—Bien, supongo que podré hacer una excepción. — Neji escuchó el suspiro ahogado que dio la muchacha. Se tomó unos segundos, como si empezara a inspeccionar la tienda, o a quienes estaban en ella. Una vez segura, continuó, acercando su rostro un poco más y hablando en susurros: — No lo dije antes de que te fueras aquella vez, pero debes saber que, fuera de _ese lugar_, nunca me viste. No me conoces, no te conozco. ¿Sencillo, cierto? Olvida mi nombre sabido por error y sal de la tienda a paso calmo; evitando sospechas entre los demás, cariño.

Regresó a su posición sujetándose las manos, con una sonrisa cordial en los labios. Como si nada hubiese pasado, dicho u oído; volviendo a ser la persona que atiende en la tienda. Ahora sí que todo estaba claro; era exactamente lo que ella recién se apuró en aclarar: era otra persona fuera del club nocturno. Se le entendía, o al menos él trataba de comprender sus razones.

Lo supuso cuando había llegado a su departamento el día anterior, lo más probable era que TenTen tenía por empleo encubierto ser una meretriz y por las tardes trabaja en una tienda. No le era difícil captar también que ninguna de sus compañeras de la tienda sabía de su empleo nocturno, por eso se le notaba preocupada.

Todo eso le hacía llegar a una conclusión: _no eran tan diferentes_. Ocultaban sus empleos por un extraño motivo, aunque el de él no era para tanto ya que de noches no hacía de prostituto. Los conocidos fuera del ambiente laboral de Neji, sabían perfectamente que era un agente de criminalística; pero eso no se lo decía a cuanta persona conoce. A sus primas o familia tampoco anda hablándoles de su trabajo, simplemente es como cualquiera en sus tiempos libres sin estar mostrando su placa, inclusive prefiere hablar de temas relacionados a la empresa de su tío que responder preguntas sobre su verdadero trabajo. Pensándolo bien, no era extraño el motivo por el cual ocultar su empleo; era sencilla privacidad.

Los motivos de ella podrían ser dos: vergüenza o privacidad. Algo le decía que era lo primero, la notaba algo avergonzada si analizaba la preocupación en sus ojos; una preocupación de que alguien se llegue a enterar sobre _eso_. _No por nada era experto en expresiones faciales_.

— ¿Por qué debo irme? Es una tienda de ropa, entré por ese motivo. — quizás le podría obtener algo más de información. Lo admitía, aquella corta conversación que sostuvieron la otra noche, en la que él trataba de sacarle información sobre el asesinato, le pareció interesante y retadora su manera de contestar. Le agradó, y quería repetirlo.

—Entonces, Sr., déjeme decirle que la ropa se encuentra allá. — señaló al frente con molestia, justo donde estaban sus primas -distraídas con otro vestido-. — ¿Lo acompaño?

—No hace falta. No soy yo quien desea comprar, son mis primas.

"_¿Entonces por qué carajos sigues frente mío y no dejas de mirarme sugestivamente?"_ quiso rebatirle ella, pero optó por asentir con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Más bien, rogando a cualquier Dios de turno que ninguna de sus compañeras se fijase en ella ahora.

Lo más conveniente en esos casos, era ignorarlo. Después de todo, TenTen ya le dejó demasiado claro que no lo conoce, y viceversa. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía importarle al Hyuga; ya hasta podía sentir los ojos opalinos de él, clavados en su cabeza. ¿Qué acaso no debía ir con sus 'primas'? se le hacía raro que sólo fueran eso, eran demasiado semejantes; tanto, que pasarían desapercibidos como hermanos. _De repente mentía_.

— ¿En serio son tus primas?— lo primero que se propone, lo primero que no cumple. Sí, ella admitía que no podía estar con la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo, y eso, era un defecto. Lo peor fue que es una pregunta tonta, banal, innecesaria; las palabras sólo salieron de su boca.

— ¿Por qué el súbito interés?— entrecerró sus castaños ojos al percibir una sonrisilla burlona en el rostro del sujeto. O él quería divertirse un rato en lo que espera, o sencillamente quiso joderla. _"Quizás ambas"_ concluyó, frunciendo la nariz. Por su mente, en ningún momento pasó la remota posibilidad de que él saludara o quisiera hablar de lo _ocurrido_. Mucho menos, que sea por un simple _deseo de repetición_. _"Para eso está el club…"_.

—Eres _de lo peor_, no me interesaría en ti. Sólo es curiosidad. — ni se percató que el concepto de '_lo peor'_, fue utilizado la vez pasada. Él sí lo recordaba.

—Veo que no olvidaste tu opinión respecto a mi persona.

"_Tercer mierda del día"_. Ya estaba resultándole tan normal el hablar más de la cuenta, pero contradecirse en sus condiciones por segunda vez, ya era más que una metida de pata.

Si él fuera cualquier otro cliente que atendió, definitivamente, lo largaba de la peor manera posible, haría que la sola frase 'No te conozco' ingrese en su sistema para desaparecerlo de su campo de visión cuanto antes, y que nunca más se acerque a ella fuera del club nocturno. Pero con Neji Hyuga, _algo_ le impedía hacerlo. Simplemente, _algo_ le tentaba a seguir conversando con él, y ese mismo _algo_, regresaba los recuerdos de la otra noche en la que lo conoció de una manera bastante peculiar. Imposible negar conocerlo, mas no le impedía tal vez fingir un poco de indiferencia.

— ¡Neji-niisan! Hinata y yo terminamos de escoger el vestido para mamá. Aún así, queremos saber tu opinión, ¿crees que le guste?— TenTen cortó sus pensamientos al oír una alegre voz. Ella de por sí, era muy alta -sólo se sentía pequeña con algunos hombres, en especial _aquel_ que dejó de mirarla-, por lo que tuvo que bajar la vista unos centímetros y poder ver a la muchacha poseedora de esa voz y esos ojos idénticos a los de su primo. ¿Cómo no se percató que Temari ya estaba a su lado, y esas jovencitas ya no veían vestido alguno?

—No estamos seguras…— oyó otra voz, tímida a comparación de la otra, viniendo de una chica mayor de cabellos azulados. — Este es el vestido.

Neji miró incrédulo al vestido que extendía Hinata, preguntándose entonces por qué sus primas siguen sin conocer los gustos de su madre, cuando él, siendo el sobrino, sabe que su tía Hanami jamás usaría un vestido así de _escotado_ y así de _extravagante_. Era borgoña, hasta los tobillos, de tirantes finísimos, elegante con brillantes, tal vez para alguna fiesta; en otras palabras, no es para su tía que es tan tímida como su hija mayor. Hasta el vestido azul que primero las vio escoger, era ligeramente más adecuado.

Ahora que miraba con más detalle ese vestido, a la única persona que le podría quedar magnífico, era a TenTen. Jamás olvidaría la imagen de ella ataviada en un vestido negro igual de extravagante, _igual de tentador_.

—Siendo su regalo, a tía Hanami le encantará. — no hacía falta decir su opinión ya que no quería ver miradas desilusionadas en los rostros de sus primas. Será otro regalo recibido, pero jamás utilizado.

—Hinata sigue insegura, pero si dices que le gustará, creo que suben las votaciones de comprar este vestido. — dijo Hanabi entornando los ojos, para luego dirigirse a las jóvenes detrás de la caja registradora. — ¿Pueden forrarlo?

—Yo lo hago. — se ofreció, casi desesperadamente, TenTen. Tomó el vestido entre sus manos, y en un intento, quiso pasar de largo por unas cortinas que separaban la tienda de otro lugar; hasta que una mano la detuvo, arrebatándole el vestido de un movimiento rápido.

—Son mis turnos, ¿lo recuerdas, Ten? Me lo llevo yo, esperen unos minutos, por favor. — después de guiñar un ojo, Temari se escabulló entre las cortinas. _"Desgraciada, no tardes, por lo que más quieras…" _rogó internamente, mientras sonrió cordial a las jóvenes, evitando a toda costa a Neji.

— ¿Pagará el vestido en efectivo o con algún otro medio de pago?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a la mayor. Sin embargo, fue la otra joven quien contesto.

—Con tarjeta. — abrió su cartera buscándola, pero la mano de Neji apoyada en su hombro, la detuvo en pleno trayecto.

—Pagaré yo en efectivo. ¿Cuál es el precio?

Registró rápidamente el código del vestido en el computador, y el precio del vestido era el mismo número muy conocido para ella, como también lo era el medio de pago. Leerlo fue recordarle el precio de _otra clase de servicio_.

—Son 44800 yenes. — su voz sonó seria, o tal vez Neji hubiera deseado oír esa voz sensual con la que ella había hablado, ilusamente.

Eran otras las circunstancias, y él se dio cuenta desde hace unos minutos de _algo_ que se hacía notar. Podrían ser cualquiera los motivos de TenTen por los cuales ocultar su 'trabajo nocturno', mas eso no era lo mismo a guardar sus distancias con él, decirle que no lo conocía, o de fácil intentar indiferencia para ocultar su sentida _incomodidad_. Sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión: ella no quería recordar absolutamente nada, en lo que constan las mañanas y tardes; pues en las noches debía volver a su '_realidad laboral'_.

La muchacha rubia, que ahora al verla de frente reconoció muy bien su rostro: es la mujer compañera de TenTen, no sólo en esa tienda, también en el club. De razón se le había hecho familiar, _"¿Comparten empleos? Interesante"_ se dijo, viéndola cómo dejaba el paquete en el mostrador, al tiempo que cruzaba unas palabras con sus primas.

—Su boleta, Sr. — se giró encontrándose con los ojos castaños que tanto lo evitaban, y seguían haciéndolo, pues estaban fijos en el cuello de su camisa. A menos, que ella estuviese viendo esa zona adrede. — Gracias por su compra. Los esperamos en otra oportunidad, que tenga un buen día. — ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Temari.

—Igualmente, ¡Hasta pronto!— contestó Hanabi avanzando con su hermana y el paquete entre sus brazos.

Y Neji se quedó ahí, estático, pero no por mucho. Tampoco iba a ser tan inconsciente de hablarle o tratar de que ella hable; ahora TenTen estaba al lado de su compañera, lo más conveniente era también fingir no conocerla. Seguía mirándola, unos cortos segundos en los que ella, nuevamente, desviaba la mirada. Se lo diría de nuevo: no son las mejores circunstancias de reencuentro.

No obstante, eso no se iba a quedar así; _él tiene su dirección y la noche libre_.

— ¡Neji-niisan! ¿Ya vienes?— asintió al llamado de su prima menor -quien apareció a su lado-. Miró una última vez a la castaña, concentrándose únicamente en esos ojos de grandes pupilas negras y fondo chocolate que seguían serios, sin corresponder a la mirada, para después ser prácticamente jaloneado por Hanabi hacia la salida.

—Ten, ese hombre me parece… ¿Ten?— Temari se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues su amiga se dirigió al baño sin siquiera mirarla.

**00000000**

_Departamento. Tienda. Club_. Tres lugares en los que la podía encontrar, y él procuraba no olvidar ahora que sabía exactamente dónde buscarla.

Apenas llegaba a su departamento, se daría un baño gracias a perder tres horas en búsqueda del regalo de sus primas, y recién se pondría analizar si ir o no un rato por el club. Le sorprendía un poco que Sasuke no le haya llamado en todo el día preguntando por él, después de todo, no se habían encontrado para buscar pistas sobre el asesinato. _"Quizás lo hizo con su hermano"_.

La puerta abrió y, como acostumbraba, caminaba en oscuras hasta llegar a su habitación. No le hacía falta encender las luces, pues veía muy bien estando a oscuras, sin importarle que muchas personas le dijeran que quedaría ciego por hacer esa acción. Pero cuando pasó en frente del juego de sillones negros de cuero que tenía en la amplia sala, las luces se encendieron en su totalidad.

— ¿Qué haces en mi departamento, Uchiha? ¿Cómo entraste?— soltó totalmente indignado. La última pregunta era lo que menos quería saber, pues su compañero era experto con cualquier tipo de entrada cerrada. No había lugar al que no tenían acceso.

— ¿Café?— el azabache extendió una taza, desistiendo al ver que esa mirada de ira no se iba. — ¿No? bien.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi departamento?

—Pues perdóname por haber… violado tu intimidad. — soltó una risa irónica, dejando las dos tazas en la elegante mesa del centro. Su mirada también se tornó seria: — ¿Y yo puedo preguntarte por qué cojones no llamaste a avisar que nunca te aparecerías en la compañía?

—Se me presentó un inconveniente. — contestó sin inmutarse.

—Claro, llámale inconveniente a ir de paseo con tus primas. ¿Y el trabajo qué, Hyuga? Acordé contigo el reunirnos en nuestro día libre para ir a ese club. Imagino, que ni sabes que encontraron a otra muerta.

— ¿Cómo dices?— frunció el ceño, tomando el folder que Sasuke le entregaba. En las fotos, se veía a una pelirroja en las mismas condiciones que la anterior asesinada; inclusive, podría decir que peor, pues tenía un corte profundo en el yugular.

—Ni enterado estabas. ¿A qué fuiste a la empresa? Mejor te ibas directo a tu mansión, recogías a tus primas, iban al parque de diversiones y publicas tus fotos en _Instagram_.

—Lo que haga, no te tiene que importar. Ahora sal de mi departamento y ni se te ocurra volver a entrar en él. — seguía molesto, hasta un lado de él se recriminaba por no haber trabajado ese día, ya que no se enteró de que apareció una muerta más. — Con Itachi investigaste, ¿cierto?

— ¿Ya sabías que vamos a trabajar con él?

—Me enteré hoy.

—Te lo dijo el idiota de Naruto. — supuso volviendo a tomar su café.

—Fue Kiba. — dejó de beber, mirando ceñudo al Hyuga.

— ¿Qué hacías hablando con Kiba? Escuché mal, creo yo. ¿Kiba?

—Te lo repito: no te importa. — se extrañaba de cierto tono hostil que escuchó en su voz. Neji siempre le hablaba serio, frío, distante; empero esa noche, se denotaba aún más.

— Estás demasiado raro desde ayer… en lo que salimos del club, para ser exactos. No te veo hoy, no fuiste a trabajar sobre el caso. ¿Pasa algo? Y no repitas que no me importa, pues afectaría también mi trabajo como el de Itachi.

—Nada. — tomó asiento frente a él, volviendo a coger el folder. — ¿Qué saben del caso?

—Quise esperarte con Itachi, pero él dijo que estaríamos violando tu intimidad, por lo que se quedó en mi departamento. Bien, es lo mismo que con la pelirosa, agregando un corte en la yugular, como lo habrás notado. — señala la fotografía. — Sin pistas del asesino.

—En un día, apareció alguien más. Sólo falta que mañana aparezca otra mujer asesinada.

—La dueña del club se negó a colocar seguridad o cámaras. No me preguntes, nosotros también lo hicimos, pero sólo dijo que ellas no son capaces de 'violar la intimidad de los clientes'.

—Y sí deja que violen a sus empleadas, matándolas una por una. — susurró, tornándose pensativo en lo que una idea afloraba su cabeza: a diario aparecía una muerta. _Tal vez, tarde o temprano…—_ Mañana sí iremos a investigar. Sólo queda esperar que no aumente.

—Aumenta el número de muertas, reduce nuestro sueldo por tardarnos. ¿No estás pensando en eso?— entornó sus ojos ónix, poniéndose se pie. — Avanza, hoy iremos al club.

—Habíamos acordado no ir más al club en funcionamiento, no lo olvides. — recalcó las últimas palabras. Ya no volvería a ese club en compañía de Sasuke, a menos que sea cuando sólo está la dueña del local sin compañía.

—Contigo acordamos varias cosas, y faltaste a buscar información hoy. Además, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual no ir ahora? Veríamos qué sujetos tienen algo sospechoso.

—La última vez que fuimos, terminaste en la cama con una de esas mujeres.

—Y tú no…— sonrió burlón al percibir una ligera tensión en Neji. — ¿Qué de malo con eso? Igual ésta vez no terminaremos así, sería como hacer guardia. Falta una hora para que abra.

Ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con el gran y elegante reloj de la pared de al frente; marcaba las veinte horas exactamente. Si iban, lo más probable era encontrarla, y eso era lo que más quería evitar estando en el club; _ellos se encontrarían en otro lugar_. Mayor era su sentido de evitación, en caso de ir con Sasuke. De ninguna manera iría con él; las probabilidades de que su compañero termine en la cama con _cierta castaña_, eran muchas.

—No iremos. Tú e Itachi obtuvieron datos, pues para mañana tengo una idea de cómo obtener más. — el despistaje funcionó. Pudo verlo ligeramente sorprendido. _"Idiota"_.

—Hmp, me largo... imbécil. — _"El que tú no quieras ir, facilita mis planes."_ Sonrió interiormente en lo que se acercaba a la puerta, chocando apropósito su hombro fuertemente con el de Neji, quien se contuvo sólo para que se vaya cuanto antes. Su chaqueta retiró del perchero negro cercano a la puerta, sujetándola por detrás de su hombro y, sin girar, agregó: — Ojalá no tengas planes de ir al cine con tus primas y sí vayas a trabajar mañana. — cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Idiota.

Masculló cerrando los ojos, y un gruñido se le escapó en lo que se dirigía a su habitación; debía bañarse cuanto antes para dar un vistazo al club. Únicamente percatarse si ella fue, pues lo que tenía más importancia era comprobar si la dirección que tenía, era la correcta.

**00000000**

Tsunade Senju sintió diez pares de ojos, de diversos colores, casi taladrándola con la mirada. Lo supuso, se lo dijeron, ella temió pero sabía que eso no cambiaría: ellas se indignarían al escucharla, tomarían su idea por improperio. Ni Shizune o Kurenai se atrevieron a abrir la boca, sólo mirarla, pues también eran conscientes de esa molestia tan evidente.

— Creo que acabo de escuchar mal. — después de casi dos minutos de silencio casi sepulcral, Tayuya se atrevió a separar los labios. Enterró una de sus manos en su rojizo cabello de la nuca, apretándolos. — Digo, a no ser que sí escuché bien lo que dijo usted, Tsunade. Pues nos estamos retrasando casi hora y media en abrir el club, son las veintiún horas y, sinceramente, no creo que usted haya hecho eso para comunicarnos tal estupidez, ¿eh?

—Deja de bromear, chillona, escuchaste bien. Y eso es lo que me está enfadando, ¡¿está queriendo decir que vamos a seguir trabajando, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin ninguna puta cámara de seguridad para que ese asesino sea capturado?! ¿Se golpeó la cabeza antes de venir o quiere que muramos una a una?— la mesita del centro de la oficina, tambaleó gracias al fuerte golpe dado por Samui. Contadas, sólo tres de las meretrices tenían carácter calmo; pues el resto era una dinamita sin encender aún.

—Les pido por favor que me escuchen. Ustedes saben que nunca hemos puesto cámaras ni en la entrada o en las habitaciones, por respeto a la privacidad de cada cliente. — explicaba la rubia mayor, causante de todo. — Estaríamos fallando a nuestro código.

—Esto es diferente, — acotó Hana mientras se colocaba las pulseras doradas a juego de su vestido. — Nosotras estamos en peligro, lo más lógico es que queramos seguridad. ¿Cómo quieres que sigamos atendiendo a cuanto hombre pague, cuando no sabríamos si uno, nos quiere matar? Primero Sakura, luego Karin… mañana puede aparecer cualquiera de nosotras ocho que quedamos. Piense bien siquiera en poner un mastodonte que vigile la entrada.

—Tsunade no quiere contratar un guardia, porque la mayoría de los clientes trae drogas al club… ya saben por qué. — asintieron a lo que Kurenai dijo. — Sería para que se llame a la policía acusándonos de traficantes de droga.

— ¡Claro! ¡Como a ti no te folla nadie que al final resulte un asesino, estás tranquila!

—Cállate, Tayuya. — le ordenó Temari, sujetándose la última coleta rubia con un prendedor. — Tsunade, no puede ser tan inconsciente; yo tampoco avalo lo de seguir con esto normal. Serían sólo cámaras bien ocultas, al lado del foco o qué sé. Y encima, por la música que se suena fuerte gracias a algunos espectáculos que hacemos, ni se escuchan los gritos de auxilio.

—Apoyo lo del guardia… podemos ordenarle que no decomise o delate algún tipo de droga, pero sí que detenga e informe si traen armas. — Matsuri se mordió el labio. — Tengo miedo de que algo más nos pueda pasar, debe de haber seguridad.

—Evidentemente, _todas_ tenemos miedo. — Shion entornó los ojos, poniéndose de pie. — O sea, no hay justificación a seguir estando como si nada. Aquí nadie quiere morir, Senju. ¿Por qué se quedan tan calladas ustedes dos?— señala frunciendo el ceño, a TenTen e Ino. — ¿A caso están de acuerdo?

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté de acuerdo?! ¡Disculpa, pero yo soy quien tuvo la plana directa del cadáver se Sakura! Tengo más miedo que todas ustedes de sólo imaginarme a mí en esa condición, y el no ver ningún apoyo de parte de usted, Tsunade, me atemoriza más. — la susodicha miró fijamente los celestes ojos temblorosos de la Yamanaka. — Si dice no hacer nada por nuestra seguridad, yo me salgo del club.

— ¡¿Qué?!— recién, los ojos ambarinos de la mujer adulta dueña del local, brillaron de temor. El resto de damas, a excepción de las dos colaboradoras y alguien más, empezaron a murmurar al respecto.

— ¡E-esperen! No pueden hacer eso, no actúen precipitadamente, muchachas. — trató de tranquilizar, Shizune. — Miren, debemos de confiar un poco en que ya varios agentes de criminalística están llevando el caso, vinieron ésta mañana a recolectar pistas y… tal vez ya den con algunas pruebas convincentes. — ante la palabra 'agente', TenTen levantó la mirada que todo ese tiempo mantuvo agacha, pero fue incapaz de acotar algo. — Además, las cámaras nos llevarían directo a la cárcel si son halladas, está prohibido violar la intimidad. Y con respecto a unos guardias, pues si contratamos algunos que inspeccionen la entrada, todos nuestros clientes empezarían a suponer que hay algo serio aquí… tendrán miedo y ya no vendrán.

—Ajá, nosotras no podremos violar la intimidad de nadie, pero sí puede venir un desconocido a escoger una y violarla hasta desangrarla. — soltaba Samui sarcásticamente, en lo que quitaba rápidamente todas las pulseras que llevaba en ambas muñecas. — Sin clientes, no hay dinero. ¡De lujo! Nosotras morimos y tampoco hay dinero…— arrojó todas las joyas que llevaba puestas, a los pies de Tsunade, ante la vista sorprendida de cada una. — Es suficiente, ¡Me largo! Invítenme a su funeral, zorras, porque yo no esperaré mi muerte tan joven.

Nadie dijo nada en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada estrepitosamente. Dos muertas, una se salió, dando el total de tan sólo siete mujeres en el _negocio_. Y eso, a Tsunade, terminó por hacerle entrar en pánico, pues si se quedan solas ellas, no se podrían abastecer con los clientes.

— ¿No nos… dirá nada?— preguntó Hana, esperando a que la mujer le respondiera que sí pondrá la seguridad necesaria para el resto de meretrices. Se había ido su mejor amiga hace unos minutos, y por más que quisiera seguirla, no podía; ese era su único empleo para subsistir.

—Las puertas está muy abiertas para quienes deseen salir. Los motivos de por qué no colocaré cámaras o seguridad, ya fueron explicados por Shizune; y no cambiará. — miró a cada una de las jóvenes, con determinación, y continuó con su voz firme: — Salgan antes de abrir el club, rápido ya que perdimos casi dos horas.

Temari entrecerró sus ojos aguamarina, siempre se ponía en cualquier caso para analizar sensatamente todo el panorama; sin embargo, ahí no había mucho que pensar: su trabajo en la tienda -también el de TenTen- asignaba un sueldo de porquería, con las justas podía cubrir el departamento. Era el prostituirse su único _recurso fácil_ con el cual pagaba otras cosas; no podía dejar ninguno. Aún seguía maldiciéndose por recomendar a su mejor amiga ese 'trabajo', TenTen podía dejarlo, así no correría riesgo alguno. Además, de ellas dos, quien sabía hacer más cosas era la castaña. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga que, coincidentemente, también hacía lo mismo.

La vio encogerse de hombros levemente, como si entendiera a la perfección esa pregunta muda. Tampoco iba a dejar _eso_, al igual que ella.

—Si eso es todo, hay clientes por atender. — ninguna siguió a Samui, sólo salieron después de Tsunade, aún con el temor latente de que cualquiera de ellas podría ser portada en los diarios al día siguiente.

**00000000**

La lata de soda que había pateado, chocó haciendo ruido en el bote de basura cercano al callejón. ¿Cuántas veces, a lo largo de tres años, pasaba por esa misma ruta rumbo a su hogar? Muchas, incontables, pero aquella era la última vez que lo haría.

Samui no se ponía a imaginar que dejaría su 'trabajo' más duradero, a causa de un desgraciado que empezó a matar y aún anda suelto. Le había indignado que la dueña del club se negara a poner seguridad, como si no le inmutaran las muertes de su ahijada -como la burlaba- y de Karin; le hacía creer que esperaba pacientemente la muerte de cada una.

—Muéranse por zorras idiotas. — masculló mientras se detenía al escuchar los silbidos y piropos obscenos de unos pandilleros que pasaban por el lugar. Les mostró su dedo corazón, del cual brillaba la dorada sortija de un _conejo playboy_, preguntándose de cuál de los tantísimos callejones habían salido esos tipejos.

Eran las veintidós horas, y estaba segura que nunca le pasaban incidentes como aquellos siempre que sale a las cuatro de la madrugada, después de una larga jornada de trabajo sexual. Rió ante su propia broma, tal vez extrañaría su ex empleo, pero no negaba en que pueda ingresar a otro club nocturno de la ciudad. Había muchos, y no sólo en la zona roja de Tokio, también en otros barrios… más cercanos a su departamento.

Paró en seco al escuchar unas pisadas aparte de su andar. Sus ojos celestes trataron de observar algo de reojo, porque no quería voltear; juraría que esos maleantes se habían largado, y si no era así, su rojo tacón terminaría partiéndoles la cara. Se acomodó el profundo escote de su vestido -no de 'trabajo'- grisáceo, dando un paso más, antes de sentir una larga mano con guante negro cubriendo su boca.

Trató de gritar, mover las piernas, pero aquel sujeto terminó por empujarla sin cuidado alguno, dentro del siguiente callejón oscuro. No supo sus zapatos a dónde fueron a parar, quiso distinguir el rostro del hombre, pero un dolor ardiente en su mejilla, le hizo cerrar sus ojos de los cuales lágrimas se agolpaban por salir. No podía gritar, mucho menos morderle la mano debido a la presión que se ejercía; de igual manera, ninguna persona la hubiese oído, ni transitaban por esa calle. Estaba sola, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por cada patada frustrada que trataba de dar. Su condición de mujer le impedía poder defenderse, sólo miraba con terror cómo el hombre le rompía con fuerza desmedida su vestido. _Era el mismo tipo_.

Un gemido de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, al sentir sus dientes mordiendo sin contemplación sus senos desnudos. Lloraba, como nunca lo había hecho; la estaba lastimando como nadie se atrevería. La inservible pregunta si Sakura o Karin habrían sufrido exactamente igual, agolpó su mente en lo que veía borroso la sangre que hacía contraste con su blanca piel. En un último intento, se revolvió con tal de que liberara su pezón, y lo único que recibió fue un golpe más salvaje a los anteriores. Seguía mirando con pánico una de las manos enguantadas que se transportaron a sus exuberantes caderas, rompiendo de ambos lados las diminutas bragas; la otra, desabrochó el oscuro pantalón del hombre. No le veía nada de piel descubierta, y cuando pensó que vería su miembro desnudo, se encontró con éste cubierto del preservativo en su totalidad.

El bramido de dolor quedó estancado; no hubo preparación, nada, sólo el profundo, rasposo y miserable coito. Si sus labios no estuviesen cubiertos por aquel cuero, de ellos saldrían sus incansables gritos desesperados. Podía oír los suspiros enronquecidos del desgraciado; si tan sólo pudiera verle el rostro y tal vez reconocerlo. Pero de nada le serviría: ya la dejaría muerta.

No supo cuánto tiempo sintió el ardido dolor en su zona baja, simplemente el sonido de su cabeza chocar con la pared rústica del callejón, una mano agarrándole los cabellos, y se repetía la primera acción. Él ya se había separado, mas no alejado; seguía con los interminables golpes. Samui ya no sentía, sus ojos se cerraban aún cuando seguía con vida; lo último que vio fueron sus cabellos rubios en el suelo haciendo compañía a la sangre que derramó, el filo de una navaja firmemente sujetada y el cabello de su verdugo, si no se equivocaba por el cielo del mismo color.

Un grito ahogado y débil se perdió en el callejón, y la sangre que salía imparable de su cuello y abdomen era rápidamente limpiada. _El crimen perfecto era aquel que no dejaba rastro alguno_.

**00000000**

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— fue la suave voz de Matsuri la que despertó a TenTen de sus pensamientos. La castaña sobresaltó de su asiento, para después sonreír nerviosa.

—Claro, pequeña. Sólo son… menudas preocupaciones. — a todas las del lugar, se le hacía correcto aquel apodo para la menor del grupo: pequeña en edad, pequeña en estatura, pequeña en carácter. Sin embargo, cualquiera que no conociera tan bien a Matsuri, se reiría de ese apodo al verla con ese diminuto y provocador vestido color cian que remarcaba su curvilínea figura.

— ¿La salida de Samui?

—Ajá… eso. — mentía. Tomó un sorbo de su coctel en lo que Matsuri asentía.

Con 'menudas preocupaciones' se refería a lo ocurrido en la tarde: un hostil e inesperado reencuentro. Ya ni sabía si en verdad era inesperado, pues por su parte, ella anhelaba el regreso del Hyuga al club. Únicamente al club.

Ella no era una prostituta a domicilio o una que lo es cada que le reconocen. Tenía su vida fuera de ese lugar, una vida común y corriente, aunque de eso no estaba segura. Tan gracioso que le resultaba lo de 'una meretriz con una vida común y corriente'; eso es lo que era, no podía tener una vida normal si ella se autocalificaba de zorra por tener esa clase de 'empleo'. En definitiva, se retractaba de lo primero dicho.

Se lo dijo una vez Samui: _"Zorra es zorra, a donde vaya, tu consciencia siempre te lo recalcará; así nadie más sepa de ello. No trates de ocultar el sol con un dedo"._ Todo era cierto, al paso que iba, jamás dejaría de serlo. Por eso quería mantenerse lejos de él, aunque otra parte de su ser ansíe su regreso, se haya emocionado con verlo de nuevo y aún más al notar que la recordaba. Sí, la recordaba, ¿y eso qué? la recordó porque tuvieron sexo pagado un día antes, sólo por eso. No era motivo de orgullo, era lo obvio, lo que siempre pasaría con cualquier cliente que ve a una prostituta trabajando en otro lugar que no sea un prostíbulo. Sería el mismo efecto: sorpresa y burla, ganas inmensas de joder y desenmascararla; eso es lo que probablemente sintió Neji Hyuga.

Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo Matsuri cuando se fue, quizás algún cliente. Aún recordaba cuando ella era casi igual a ella, recién ingresando a ese mundo que te marcaba apenas ganabas tu primer sueldo. Una experiencia inolvidable, no por lo linda, sino por el desagradable recuerdo. Temari se lo había dicho antes de entrar, que sólo pocas no se dejaban afectar por ello; y TenTen se dio cuenta muy tarde que no estaba dentro de esas pocas.

—Debiste de haber salido. — alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos serios ojos. Sonrió de lado, pero ésta vez, su amiga no le correspondió.

—Tema, estamos en esto juntas. — segunda mentira en menos de una hora. Sólo quería comprobar si _él_ regresaba.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita cuánto me insulto por haberte metido en… esto. — hizo círculos en el aire con su dedo, refiriéndose a todo el lugar. — Gracias a que la perra de Tsunade no hace nada, cualquiera puede morir hoy. — la castaña sólo asintió pausadamente. Motivo suficiente para que Temari se extrañe: — Estás rara desde que ese hombre llegó a la tienda. Me resulta familiar, despéjame las dudas.

— ¿Qué hombre?— no evitó titubear, tomando otro sorbo de su coctel.

La rubia sostuvo la mirada 'perspicaz' que dio su amiga, por unos segundos, esperando que ella diría la verdad. Ese hombre no le resultaba familiar, estaba segurísima que era el mismo cliente que TenTen atendió la otra noche. El mismo del cual su amiga le había comentado. Su nombre era Neji Hyuga, si su memoria no le fallaba; y al darse cuenta de los efectos extraños que tuvo en la castaña, no evitó preguntar. Sin embargo, si ella no desea hablar. Así será.

—Vale. — dijo, zanjando el tema. _"Mejor te vas a casa, Ten"._ — Te veo anímicamente mal, y no trates de decirme lo contrario. ¿Por qué no vas al departamento?

— Lo haría, pero con eso, gastaría un permiso más de la semana. ¡Sólo nos dan tres, Temari! Pongámonos en el caso de que otra vez, sí lo…—

—Anda a casa, TenTen. Además, sólo quedan tres días para que termine la semana, no exageres. — la oyó gruñir mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose donde Kurenai para validar el permiso. — ¡_Good bye_!

Tomó de golpe la copa que sobraba, escaneando con su verde mirada a la gran cantidad de hombres que estaban dentro del local. Si tan sólo quedaban siete, lo más seguro era que Tsunade se dedique en estos días, a traer más mujeres al club para abastecerse mejor con todos los clientes. Sonrió cuando vio a TenTen ingresar por la puerta final, justo al lado de la oficina; era ahí donde todas se cambiaban y salían por la puerta trasera.

Ya que aún nadie se acercaba a su mesa, debía ponerse de pie e irse a la barra, donde se encontraban los 'clientes especiales'. Se bajó un poco más el escote y, en una facción de segundos, una de sus rubias cejas se enarcó al ver a _alguien_ asomarse apenas por la entrada: un hombre de cabellos castaños largos, buscaba con sus ojos perla a otra persona. Obviamente, una _mujer_.

Temari sonrió ladeadamente, meneando sensualmente las caderas al ritmo de su andar, frente a casi todos los sujetos, dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia la entrada. _"Qué exagerado, no sólo quiere verla en la tienda, sino aquí… apuesto y necesitado"_ se dijo, una vez que llegó al lado del joven.

— ¿Desea a alguien en especial?— le preguntó sugestivamente, ganándose su atención. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a recorrer el lugar con su blanquecina mirada; ella había notado que se tensó al sentir a alguien a su lado, pero supo fingir muy bien. — Lo recuerdo, es usted el cliente de la otra vez. Me alegra que volviera, eso nos hace creer que… tenemos un buen servicio.

—Circule, no requiero servicios de nadie. — ella rió internamente; ya se estaba enfadando y le resultaba tan cómico.

—Verá que hoy somos sólo seis. Es una lástima que no requiera los servicios de alguna de nosotras, aunque también creo que es lo más adecuado, pues la señorita que lo atendió la otra noche, hoy no está. — sus labios pintados de labial borgoña, se fruncieron a un lado cuando ya no lo vio apoyado en la pared. _Había dado en el blanco_. — Pero tenemos… Ah. — se quedó con la palabra en la boca, al verlo salir por donde entró sin despedirse. Un minuto después, quiso asomarse, pero chocó con el duro pecho de alguien más. Sus ojos extrañamente brillaron en lo que veía a aquel guapo hombre. — Disculpe. Buenas noches. — en su interior, bufó exasperada al no recibir respuesta de ese descortés sujeto.

**00000000**

"… _La señorita que lo atendió la otra noche, hoy no está."_

Según Neji, significaba que TenTen estaría en su departamento, o al menos eso esperaba. Llegó el momento en el que confirmaría si esa dirección, era la correcta. Fue bastante oportuno que esa rubia se le acerque a darle ese dato, pues de caso contrario, ya hubiese estado esperando a que la castaña nunca apareciera.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿No fue a trabajar? Podría ser cualquiera su respuesta, pero eso ya no le importaba nada. Sólo quería llegar cuanto antes y ver si estaba ahí; lo más probable es que sí, pues a tan sólo unas calles, se encontraba el edificio. Uno muy diferente, si lo comparaba al suyo.

Frunció el entrecejo, dándose cuenta que ni había recepción como en su edificio; tan sólo había una escalera y un teléfono extraño. Ni siquiera aquella cabina en la que, supuestamente, debería estar el 'recepcionista', se encontraba abierta. Sea lo que sea el precio de alquiler, él no pagaría por vivir en un lugar tan alejado, de barrio peligroso y sin buenas condiciones estéticas. Debería confiar en su instinto y ver hacia dónde lo llevan las escaleras (debido a la desconfianza hacia ese horrible ascensor), si es el departamento 201 -piso 5- en el que vive TenTen. Ya le dejaba al destino el tema del cual hablarían… o si hablarían.

Entretanto, encima del sofá de la sala de un departamento, una muchacha comía la ensalada que preparó y guardó Temari en el refrigerador. Tenía hambre, y no de ensalada, pero corría riesgo de intoxicación si ella cocinaba; por lo que se deberá conformar con las uvas y fresas combinadas en aquel recipiente de vidrio. Como nunca, veía una película del televisor, un intento fallido de comedia, si se lo preguntaban, ya que toda seria la veía sin gracia alguna. Sólo tenía encendidas las dos lámparas púrpuras, pues la pereza ganó el encuentro entre prender o no la luz principal.

Alguien tocó el timbre un par de veces, y se extrañó que alguien, a esa hora (23:45 pm.), la busque. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa cerca a la lámpara, y apagó el televisor poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta. Sin querer, el espejo de la entrada le mostró su reflejo: descalza, con un cortísimo short gris y un polo ajustado de tirantes color azul noche. TenTen se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. ¿Se tenía que vestir decente cuando estaba a punto de dormir? ¿Qué culpa tiene de que alguien llame a esas horas? giró el pomo de la puerta, sin antes preguntar quién era. Dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

Neji Hyuga, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con la mirada, se encontraba frente a ella. Le hubiera preguntado qué hacía ahí, pero estaba segura que la respuesta iba a ser igual si ella misma se auto-preguntara por qué ansiaba verlo.

En la mente del Hyuga, con tan sólo verla, se reprodujeron las imágenes de ellos dos en aquel cuarto del club nocturno. _Fue ella, en una fina lencería, quien lo había seducido_. Posteriormente, las imágenes de su reencuentro en la mañana, en una faceta pasiva sin ningún rastro de seducción, pero aún así, se había imaginado con ella en una cama gracias a esa sonrisa cálida que volvió a ver. _Fue ella, con una ropa normal, quien lo había tentado_. Y ahora, verla frente a él, con ese pijama que le parecía excitante si sólo ella lo llevaba puesto, remarcando su perfecta figura; le estaba haciendo desear aún más cosas. _Olvidó lo que significaba plática_.

Ingresó sin ser invitado, cerrando la puerta con el pie, estrechando ese delicado cuerpo hacia él. Sus manos lujuriosas, acariciaron frenéticamente la espalda baja, al mismo tiempo en el que su dientes mordisqueaban la sensible piel de su cuello. Sintió las pequeñas manos de TenTen posicionándose en su nuca, sin separarlo, sólo propiciándole sensuales caricias. No veía, aquellas lámparas no iluminaban lo suficiente, fue su tacto quien le indicó que ya le había retirado aquella molesta camiseta de tirantes, y sus manos fueron quienes se percataron de la ausencia de sostén.

Sus pies sólo dieron tres pasos tambaleantes, acorralándola con un cuadro de la pared cercana a la puerta. El lugar era lo que menos le importaba, sólo necesitaba encontrar un soporte. Escuchó el ahogado gemido femenino muy cerca a su oído, cuando sus labios se agasajaban con aquellos turgentes senos. La deseosa y delicada caricia que sabía, por lo que oía y el suave masaje que recibía en su cabeza, era la favorita de la castaña. Tomó sus firmes piernas, enroscándolas él mismo en su cadera para poder encajarse entre su entrepierna; pelvis con pelvis. Suspiró al notar ese meneo constante del centro femenino con la protuberancia que remarcaba sus pantalones.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de reproche cuando vio a Neji separando su rostro de sus senos, viendo después con sus ojos castaños oscurecidos, la sonrisa de lado que él formó en su blanquecino rostro mientras se quitaba el pantalón con rapidez.

—Estás ansioso…— ahora fue su turno de sonreír cuando lo vio sostenerla con una mano, y la otra se dedicaba a desabrochar su camisa a la misma velocidad. Tuvo que ayudarle a deslizar la camisa negra por sus hombros, jadeando al ver nuevamente ese firme torso ante ella; _justo como lo recordaba_. No iba a dejar que él sea el único sin disfrutar; acercó sus labios sin vacilación al hueco su hombro, empezando con el mismo trato que ella recibió, apoyándose con las manos sujetas a sus antebrazos. Sentía las grandes manos de Neji tanteando sus glúteos, hasta por fin, despojarla del short y bragas a la vez. Al verse totalmente desnuda y él con sólo una prenda; mordió su dura mandíbula, bajando el bóxer blanco de un tirón. Maldijo la posición al no poder visualizar su miembro erecto, mas sí lo sentía rozando sus labios vaginales. — Anda, ¿Qué…?

Arqueó la espalda, soltando un sonoro gemido cuando lo sintió dentro de una sola estocada. Agradeció internamente, pues ya no soportaba las palpitaciones incesantes y, antes de pedirle que se moviera, Neji ya lo hacía. Similar a la anterior vez, o quizás más rápido, un ritmo primitivo, enloquecedor e imparable. Escuchaba los gruñidos de parte del hombre, guturales como los recordaba; los cabellos largos confundiéndose con los suyos, ocultando parte de su rostro desencajado por el placer. Pero no fue por mucho, pues lo alzó, mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados ahora grises, y sin detener aquel vaivén, _bajando la mirada hacia sus labios rosas, olvidó por completo que estaban prohibidos los besos en aquel divino lugar._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_*.*.*_

_*.*_

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Sé que tardé, pero el culpable fue la falta de tiempo. En fin, aquí está el capítulo!

Dije que se sabría qué pensó Neji al encontrar a Tenten en una tienda de ropa, pues de igual manera terminó en un reencuentro hostil si lo comparamos con éste último. La besó en los labios (por fin), y no se sabrá si fue correspondido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Yendo al otro asunto: la dueña del club no se atreve a colocar seguridad, consiguiendo a que una de las chicas se salga del negocio y termine... como terminó. Se vio más o menos cómo fueron los anteriores asesinatos de Karin y Sakura, aunque cada uno tenga alguna particularidad diferente en su muerte, véanle el ejemplo con el de Samui (si es que no saltaron esa parte). Esa será la sorpresa que se llevarán Neji, Sasuke e Itachi; otra muerta más.

Eso sería todo, espero haya resultado de su agrado :) Saludos!

Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, les gustó, no les gustó; es bienvenida en un:

_*Review*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencia: **LEMON al inicio del capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**

***.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.***

***.*.***

***.***

Perpleja no se encontraba; la palabra más bien sería impactada. Efectivamente, pues estaría de más sorprenderse de que alguien le robe un beso así fueran prohibidos desde un comienzo. Ni tenía en mente el número de clientes que se atrevieron a besarle en los labios, a la fuerza o como simple acto de rebeldía _a esa regla_, como también porque sencillamente no se pudieron contener.

Muchas justificaciones que ella misma ideó, dependiendo la circunstancia en el cual sucede. Aun así, ella no aceptaba, de ninguna manera se dejaría besar en los labios por un desconocido. Pero como el intento de forcejeo con algún cliente, o quizás la mínima intención de querer separarlo de un golpe, eran inútiles por la diferencia de fuerza; todo se solucionaba con un rodillazo en la 'debilidad masculina': técnica elaborada -muy eficiente- por Temari Sabaku No.

Sin embargo, Tenten no quería golpearlo con su rodilla; no, _a Neji no_. Dejando de lado el hecho de que tampoco podría, pues sus piernas seguían enroscadas en las caderas del hombre; y que no podía razonar mucho con esos labios moviéndose sobre los suyos y las imparables estocadas que recibía. Definitivamente, no concebía el pensamiento de separarlo; sino todo lo contrario: _correspondía_ con el mismo ímpetu pasados unos segundos.

Todas las veces en las que le robaban un beso, sentía repulsión, deseo incontrolable de golpear aún más fuerte; pero todo era diferente con él. _Muy diferente_. Tenten diría que no fue un beso forzoso, sólo que no pudo contenerlo; aquella última posibilidad le gustó tanto que le hizo sonreír arrogantemente en su interior. Sí, era eso; la manera apasionada, suave e imprevista, le hizo suponerlo.

Aquellos labios que, en cuanto los vio, fueron descritos como delgados y atrayentes, envolvían una y otra vez los carnosos suyos. Se sentía desfallecer con tal sincronía del beso con el vaivén sinuoso de su pelvis. Una condenada tortura, así como una maldita contradicción: rudeza, dulzura y sensualidad. Maldeciría cuando Neji decida separarse de ella.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron cuando oyó uno de los cuadros que su amiga había comprado como decoración, caer. Justo a su costado, recién percatándose que fue mala idea iniciar con _eso_ al lado de una pared decorada. Su mirada oscurecida regresó al frente, comprobando que su acompañante no se inmutó por el ruido, ni pensó en detenerse. _"Ya qué"_ le restó importancia, subiendo sus brazos a la altura de su cuello, y enroscando sus manos en las largas hebras castañas de su nuca. _Si él iba con sorpresas, ella también_.

Lo separó, deleitándose apenas por unos segundos con la respiración agitada del Hyuga y sus labios ya no tan delgados. Sonrió, para después tomar entre sus dientes, ese labio inferior tembloroso. Sintió las manos de él estrechándole la cintura y hacerle sentir su duro abdomen, en lo que ella dejó de mordisquearlo e inmiscuir su lengua en su cavidad. No le tomaba importancia a las palpitaciones en su zona inferior, sólo ahogaba sus gemidos en sus labios, tal y como Neji había hecho primero. Una mano fue a vagar por la amplia espalda masculina, rasguñando ligeramente el omóplato izquierdo antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ya no sintiendo la fría pared gracias al arco que formó su espalda. El jadeo lujurioso, quedó transformado en un ronroneo; aquella relampagueante sensación en su vientre la escoció, apretando sus mojadas paredes alrededor de aquel miembro objeto de placer. _Lo supo_, siguió sintiendo las penetraciones más profundas regularmente, provocándole regresar su cuello a la posición inicial y recostar la mejilla en el hombro de Neji, sabiendo perfectamente cuánto enloquecía a un hombre que giman en su oído.

Escuchó un gruñido de parte de él; claro indicio de lo que ella también sentía. Alargó un hondo gemido, separándose tan sólo un poco, y después sentirlo arremetiendo fieramente contra ella. Fue por antepenúltima vez, antes de que su esencia corriera desde lo más profundo, y un nombre se le escapara de los labios sin poderlo evitar.

—Neji…— en tono ahogado, sintiéndose rendida en esos fuertes brazos que aún la sostenían. Un gimoteo más quiso salir, quedándose atorado en su garganta, cuando él probó nuevamente sus labios tan sólo unos segundos. Llegó la última embestida, con la misma potencia abrumadora, y Tenten pudo escuchar claramente un ronco gemido del Hyuga, cerrando sus opalinos ojos al tiempo en que dejaba salir el líquido seminal, producto de su orgasmo, dentro de ella.

Suspiros calientes rozaban la sudorosa y blanca piel de su mejilla, al momento en que ella quiso enderezarse. Neji podrá sentir un tanto adormecidas las piernas por soportar varios minutos cargándola, mas no se arrepentía; jamás se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de suceder. Situación diferente a lo que habían pasado a otra noche en el club nocturno, y ahora se encontraban en completa oscuridad, aún unidos y recostados en la pared del departamento de la castaña; recién normalizando sus respiraciones debido a la acción anterior.

¿Qué le diría? No tenía idea; además que ni habló apenas llegaba como tampoco lo hizo durante el acto -a diferencia de ella-. Bufó imperceptiblemente, ladeando un poco la cabeza y alzarla un poco más. La notaba exhausta y somnolienta, sin intención o ganas de bajar sus torneadas piernas ya no tan enroscadas de su cintura. Con una mano la sujetó de la cadera, mientras que su mano izquierda dio el impulso hacia atrás para, de una vez, movilizar las piernas. Empezó a caminar hacia ningún lugar en concreto, sintiéndola removerse y lanzar un sonido de infantil queja. Le resultaba tan liviana…

—Puedes bajarme. — en cuanto su pie chocó con un sofá, escuchó la suave voz de Tenten muy cerca de su oído y sus manos apoyándose de sus hombros para alejarse un poco. — Y… también puedes encender la luz. — tanteando, llegó frente al sofá sin hacerle caso. Fue esa acción, lo que provocó que ella desenredara sus piernas, deslizándola sobre las suyas, para poder tocar el suelo. Neji sintió claramente cómo recién ella lo sacaba de su interior con su mano, así como el estremecimiento que le causó cuando rodeó su miembro por unos instantes.

Seguía sin hablar, y ella aún renuente a su mirada. La interrogante de qué decir sobre lo que acababa de pasar, era una de las tantas, pues la otra era el porqué de su visita. Pero Tenten no ayudaba al corresponderle con el mismo silencio, mucho menos al quedarse estática sin irse o echarlo de su departamento. _"Tal vez no sabe cómo pedir su paga"_ esa idea afloró su mente, tratando de ver, con la poca luz del lugar, siquiera una señal intranquila o la mirada de ella.

— ¿Cómo encontró mi departamento?— bien, esa no era la pregunta que quería para iniciar la conversación. Ella estiró su brazo, encendiendo una lámpara y por fin iluminando el departamento. Bastante grande, pero seguía pareciéndole común al igual que el mismo edificio. Dejó de fisgonear a su alrededor, aunque tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor, pues apenas y pudo contener sus libidinosos ojos de recorrer el aún desnudo cuerpo de la mujer en frente; su torso, más que nada. — No lo sé… pienso que pudiste ir al club.

—Fui, mas no estabas ahí. — finalmente habló.

— ¿Me buscaba?— frunció su nariz, enfadado consigo mismo y virando su rostro. Habló de más, y lo peor es que ella continuaba hablando: — No debió tomarse la molestia, agente, al día siguiente igual iba a ir. — Tenten se encogió de hombros. — ¿O es que acaso quiso verme _hoy_?

—Deja de buscar banales explicaciones, queda obvio a qué vine. — soltó una exhalación de exaspero, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse cerca de la entrada, donde aún yacía su ropa. Trataría de vestirse rápido e irse lo más pronto de ahí.

—También queda obvio que yo pregunte con qué derecho vino a mi domicilio, me folló desenfrenado en la pared y ahora piensa irse. — abotonándose el pantalón, oyó el tono sarcástico con el que había hablado. — Bueno, creo que fue también mi culpa al no detenerlo ni…

—Dime cuánto debo pagarte. — la interrumpió, empezando a colocarse la camisa.

—No soy una prostituta a domicilio, imbécil.

Sus labios se separaron apenas un centímetro al identificar la hostilidad con la que habló. La miró, percatándose de la indignación bien disfrazada en sus bellas facciones. Se preguntó si había cometido una imprudencia, pues aquello lo vio demasiado obvio: acaba de tener sexo con una meretriz, ¿no iba a pedir dinero? Y ese término, _'prostituta a domicilio'_, ella casi lo escupió enfadada. Neji en ningún momento se refirió de esa manera.

—… Ni se te ocurra burlarte o denigrarme con algo, porque no respondo. Podrá ser ese mi "empleo nocturno", pero fue una excepción esta noche, genio. — de nuevo Tenten hablaba, dándole burla a ciertos términos, sin dejar de lado la indignación. — Fuera de ese lugar, soy una simple persona, ¿oíste? No te las des de cliente que yo ni estoy en venta. Te lo dije en la mañana y te lo repito ahora. Ah, y si acepté, no fue por dinero… todos tenemos deseos carnales, siendo ese el verdadero motivo de tu "visita" que ni te atreves a confesar. — escuchaba sus agitadas respiraciones, como si en ese momento, aguantara _algo_. — No, no debes nada.

—En ningún momento te dije prostituta a domicilio.

—Lo diste a entender, no soy estúpida. Y considérate afortunado a que no te haya golpeado por atreverte a besarme en los labios. Aunque… digamos que lo consentí, me caes bien, y de amante no estás mal. — _"Claro, ahora quieres avergonzarlo"_ se dijo internamente, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior. Él estaba listo para irse, mientras que Tenten únicamente se cubría con la bata lila que encontró a un extremo del sofá, y que no le pertenecía.

—Te hubieras separado. — sugirió Neji, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

—Si lo hubiese hecho, te quedabas con las ganas. ¿Por qué no admites que te fue imposible contenerlo? Yo puedo decir sin vergüenza que correspondí tu beso porque quise. — _"Pasar mucho tiempo con Temari ya me contagió su pose arrogante"_ cruzó sus piernas de manera sobreactuada, una pose infame causada por la actitud que el Hyuga demostraba. Combatía la arrogancia con la misma, y desde luego, no iba a actuar inocente -como es- después de lo que pasó.

—En ese caso, nos estamos entendiendo.

Tenten podía jurar, casi, haber visto una corta sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro; _casi_. Evidentemente, ahora sólo una impoluta seriedad es la que adornaba su rostro; pero ya lo dijo: lo vio con una sonrisa vencedora, inclusive el tono con el que habló. Él alegaba que se estaban 'entendiendo', y ahora sí, ella no entendía de qué hablaba. _O al menos eso creyó_.

— ¿Nos entendemos en que parezco hablar sola o qué?— agradecía a lo que sea que, no como en anteriores ocasiones, habló claro y sin tartamudeos; hecho que se veía como un logro ante esa imponente mirada.

—En que si vine hasta aquí, fue por una razón. Tú lo aceptaste por esa misma razón. — lo entendió. Mejor dicho, creía no haberlo entendido, mas sí lo había hecho. Se trataba del típico cliente que regresaba por más, con ella, pero no al club. _Eso era nuevo_, ya que fuera de ese lugar, era una mujer con una vida. No obstante, ya lo había aceptado; todo se hubiera detenido si ella le cerraba la puerta en la cara, y no lo hizo.

Le gustó, sí, eso admitía. Ese era el motivo por el cual no se había separado: también quería repetir lo de la anterior noche, desde que lo encontró en su _otro_ trabajo, y ahora no quiso rechazarlo. Aunque hubiese preferido que todo sucediera en el club, ya que extrañamente, el que terminara follando con un cliente en su departamento no en 'horas de trabajo', le hacía sentir peor a sus anteriores remordimientos. Fuera de lo que él diga, se sentía una prostituta a domicilio, por más que no recibiera dinero o un ofrecimiento, ella ni conocía con quien intimó.

Viéndole el lado 'positivo' al asunto, no esperó mucho para verlo nuevamente en frente de ella. Ni hablaron o hubo enredos sobre el asesinato del club, sólo se dedicaron a saciarse. Porque esa era la palabra: saciarse. Un deseo que él no resistió y llegó a su departamento, que por cierto, seguirá preguntándose cómo supo su dirección.

—Supongo que viniste sólo para divertirte un rato, aunque viéndolo de esa manera, a la próxima ve al club. No soy una prostituta en este instante, el que haya aceptado esta vez, tú mismo dijiste el motivo. — ¿en verdad rechazaría si la próxima vez se le presenta en su departamento? Ella misma ni confiaba en lo que decía.

—De eso podemos hablar. — un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio a Neji acercándose al sofá. — Al club iría únicamente a resolver el caso, del cual estás muy bien enterada.

—La primera vez no hiciste tu trabajo, cariño. — soltó una corta risa, desviando la mirada. No se burlaba de algo, su risa más bien, era algo histérico; su único fin era que él no se dé cuenta de su nerviosismo. Pero Neji no quería titubeos.

—Seré directo: quiero que esto se repita. Fuera de ese lugar, en un tiempo determinado, y dudo que te niegues. No como servicio de club nocturno, como seguramente piensas, sino dos personas con la misma _intención_.

Sintió como si calmadamente opinaba del clima. Lo sabía, demasiadas cosas le decían que _todo_ lo ocurrido, era por _esa intención_. Sin embargo, así es como funcionaban las cosas; Tenten no podía esperar algo diferente, era iluso imaginar que alguien -mejor dicho, él- sienta un interés diferente, ajeno por completo a la palabra 'sexo'. Fue muy predecible.

La respuesta debía ser sencilla, un sí o un no. Ambas acarreando demasiadas cosas, y ni tiempo tenía para pensarlo. Aunque un recuerdo invadió su mente, mostrando quizás una pequeña opinión no dicha, junto a una decisión que no fue suya.

_*Flashback* _

—… _Entonces, no sé cómo, ¡pero me dejó tres inmensos arreglos florales por tres condenados días a mi departamento! ¿Sabes lo que es extraño, Tenten? Que el repartidor las entrega cuando yo no estoy, Sakura las recibe por mí y no deja de molestarme por mi "admirador secreto". Claro, como a ella ni el polvo la sigue. — terminó de contar Ino Yamanaka, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios._

— _¿Y sabes quién es tu admirador secreto?— preguntó su única oyente, pues las dos se encontraban en una cafetería cercana al club, uniendo su soledad gracias al 'abandono' de sus respectivas mejores amigas -Temari y Sakura-. _

— _¿Si lo sé? ¡Tenten, no estás escuchando que mi admirador llegó a mi departamento! Y por suerte, la frente de marquesina no estuvo esa vez. ¡Llegó con otro ramo!_

—_Ah, cierto. Pero, ¿por qué te buscó?— tomó un sorbo de su capuchino, recibiendo la mirada seria de la rubia. — ¿Qué?_

— _Tenten, ¿eres o te haces? ¡Obviamente que fue un cliente! ¡Lo reconocí! ¡Sí, atórate con el café por la sorpresa!— y fue así, la castaña escupió en la servilleta que tenía en manos._

—_Ino, está prohibido mantener contacto con los clientes del club. — habló en un susurro._

—_Pues para él también está prohibido engañarle a su esposa. Pero ya ni me interesa, está demasiado guapo el hombre. Un pelirrojo sexy, de ojos…—_

—_Espera. — pone sus manos al frente. — ¡Es casado, Ino! ¡Le pone los cuernos a su esposa!_

— _¿Y eso qué? Le gustó lo que le hice la otra noche, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Aparte, el que ambos queramos sexo, no significa que él no quiera a su esposa. Algunos, sean hombres o mujeres, quieren desligarse un poco… relajarse. Dime tú, ¿acaso cada cliente no viene por puro placer? Es totalmente normal. Un matrimonio es una carga pesada que no pueden llevarla dos personas… a veces, se necesitan tres._

— _O sea, que te quiere tener sólo por sexo. ¿Siempre cuando lo necesite? ¿Iba a tu departamento?— soltó burlona._

—_Cuando ambos lo necesitemos. No exactamente, a veces, yo también iré a un cuarto que él alquiló por mí. Acepté porque siempre es bueno follar al menos con un conocido._

—_Estás loca._

—_Nunca lo negué. — sonrió coqueta. — Pero nada puede hacerse si de verdad me gusta, lo tengo en bandeja y sólo lo recibo. Una loca que no se reprime._

_Ahí quedó zanjada la conversación, cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos departamentos. Precisamente, Tenten fue la única impactada con esa confesión: ¿Ino teniendo sexo con un cliente, fuera del club? Ella era así, pero eso no quitaba que le resultase extraño. Tan extraño, que no evitó comentárselo a Temari._

—_Ino sabe lo que hace. — fue la respuesta que obtuvo. — Aun así, creo yo que suficiente daño emocional nos hacemos todas… como para seguir con 'esto' fuera del club. Aunque a ella, al parecer, nunca le pareció incomodarle. — rió un poco, para después mirar a su castaña amiga. — Yo también recibí ese tipo de ofertas, y obviamente, decliné. Sabes bien que a sólo algunas de nosotras no nos gusta 'esto', Ten._

— _¿Y si simplemente Ino aceptó por querer sexo con ese?_

—_Entonces, como dije, a ella no le afecta; es muy normal. — se encogió de hombros. — Dije 'ella', ¿quedó claro?— la rubia nunca vio un asentimiento._

_*Flashback's end*_

Evidentemente, para Ino, no fue una proposición difícil. De esa vez ya había pasado un año y medio, y alababa su suerte de que nunca haya encontrado a su amiga en alguna situación comprometedora, pues no estaba para opinar. Tenten sólo supo que sus encuentros furtivos con un desconocido cliente, eran seguidos; aunque claro, ninguna de las chicas del club volvió a ver rastro de ese hombre. Únicamente Ino.

¿Así serían las cosas si acepta? El motivo por el cual aceptar, ¿sería el mismo que le dio su amiga? Ese era el dilema en cuestión, con apenas minutos para poder contestarle. Sea la respuesta que sea, no podía arrepentirse y quedar mal; después de todo, tenía la certeza de que el hombre a su lado, estaba confiado en que era una prostituta dispuesta a todo. _"Pero él no ofreció dinero"_ pensó, recordando cuáles fueron las parcas indicaciones que él dio en un inicio: sin compromiso, sólo dos personas con un único fin. Neji no se había referido a pagarle por tener sexo, ella tampoco lo pedía, por más extraño que pudiese sonar; tenía sus motivos y no pensaba decírselos.

—Ya… ¿qué pasa si me niego?— no pudo contener la pregunta, y llegó a cuestionarse si Ino también se lo había preguntado a su cliente, o por el contrario aceptó apenas tuvo la oferta. La última posibilidad era a la que más se inclinaba.

—Me iría. — contestó con simpleza, el mismo tono utilizado anteriormente, encogiendo sus hombros desinteresadamente. A esas dos palabras, sólo faltaba agregar que no regresaría; y eso, Tenten lo pudo identificar bastante bien.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo? Eso implica muchas cosas…

—Te estoy diciendo que no implicaría nada. — volvió a decir, sin perder detalle de esos ojos castaños. Se veía confusa, dudosa; el temblor y desvío en sus orbes lo comprobaba. — Aun así, si prefieres declinar a…—

— ¡No!— Tenten puso sus palmas al frente, y en ese acto inconsciente, la suave tela de su bata se deslizó por su hombro. Le restó importancia, negando frenéticamente con su cabeza. — Sólo era una pregunta, pues ya sabes… fue algo imprevisto el que tú puedas andar diciéndome eso, ya que pasó una sola…— cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de que era un parloteo innecesario el que hacía. Si él la conociera de años, adivinaría que estaba nerviosa; pero lo que la castaña no sabía, es que Neji fue consciente de su nerviosismo desde un inicio. _Pero no dijo nada_. Carraspeó un poco, volviendo a continuar: — Bien, acepto. — lo dijo rápido, tornándose serena, aunque seguía con dudas revoloteando en su cabeza.

¿Qué diría su mejor amiga cuando se lo cuente? _"¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Acaso no te dije que sólo Ino?! ¿Por qué aceptaste eso cuando me contaste cómo te sentías? ¡Pareces doble moral, Tenten!"_ sí, es exactamente lo que Temari le diría. Más bien, ese fue el griterío que sonó en su oído derecho, imaginándose a la mujer de ojos aguamarina disfrazada de angelito, con las manos en las caderas, cómodamente parada en su hombro. Por su hombro izquierdo, imaginó a otra rubia de ojos celestes, disfrazada de diabla mientras pegaba brincos y lanzaba consejos de cómo aventársele encima a Neji para iniciar con la acción. Tal vez eso no fue su traicionera imaginación, sino lo que en verdad quería hacer en ese momento.

—Por como suenas, intuyo que estás segura; ¿me equivoco?— giró el rostro cuando oyó que le hablaba.

—En lo absoluto. Pero no explicaste bien el…— a su mente volvió el recuerdo de su pasada conversación con Ino. — "Quiero que se repita"… ¿Cuándo?

—Aquí no. — esa no era la respuesta que quería.

—Te pregunté cuándo, no dónde.

—Eso lo puedes decidir tú. — le extendió un papel que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa, que ella tomó rápidamente. — Te repito: aquí no.

El dónde que iba a preguntar, iba a ser innecesario. En cuando leyó la única línea que se encontraba escrita en el papel, supo dónde sucedería todo; había una dirección. Si su suposición no fallaba, era la dirección de su casa o departamento.

— ¿Es tu dirección?— Neji asintió. — Igual habrá problemas, yo no sabría decirte cuándo… Fue una suerte el que me encontraras aquí. Creo que en mi departamento sólo estoy unas horas de la mañana y una en la tarde, además, no vivo sola.

—Por algo te estoy entregando mi dirección. — el hombre enarcó una ceja y, extrañamente, ella se sintió enfadada.

— Y por algo te estoy explicando que estoy _ocupada_ en todo el día. — en ese instante, recordó algo: — Momento, ¿tú no trabajas hasta tarde?

—Hoy fue una excepción.

—En ese caso, cuando tengas excepciones, puedes venir a comprobar si, coincidentemente, yo también tuve excepciones. — soltó irónica, apenas creyendo el plan de encuentro que él tenía. Nuevamente, empezó a comparar cómo habría sido lo de Ino: ¿tenía ese mismo problema?, ¿ella iba a buscar al cliente sólo cuando tenía tiempo? Tenten bufó, pues quizás él creía que todos los días serían así.

—Si así lo propones, dejémoselo a las circunstancias. Hasta pronto.

Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, viendo cómo Neji se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida. Eso le resultó extraño: primero, él hace una propuesta de encuentros casuales; luego, le da una dirección; y al no haber acuerdo, lo deja a la suerte. No podía entenderlo, incluso pensó que él propondría otra cosa, pero no fue así.

— ¡Hey! ¡Lo decía en broma!— se puso de pie, casi corriendo hasta sujetarlo del codo. — Mira, ¿por qué mejor no vas al club? Así nos ahorramos demasiados problemas.

—Tengo mis motivos, por eso es lo que vine.

"_Claro, y yo me acomodo"_ Tenten se mordió el labio inferior. Desde la primera noche juntos, había deseado que volviese al club, y estaba claro que él quería verla sólo a ella, sin ir nuevamente al lugar. Ya lo había logrado, no se equivocó al pensar que lo volvería a ver por el mismo _motivo_; y eso fue lo que influyó principalmente a decirle que _sí_. No iba a darse para atrás, tampoco llegar a creer que nuevamente por "casualidad" terminarían estando juntos; ella lo veía imposible. Aparte, si Ino había buscado a su cliente 'privado' (como la misma rubia se lo contó) sin esperar a que él tomase mucho la iniciativa en uno de sus encuentros, ¿por qué ella no iba a hacerlo?

—Bien, bien, ¿te parece si mañana…? Ah no, ya estamos mañana…— miró hacia abajo, sin pensar mucho en lo que de sus labios salía. — Más tarde, en la noche, voy a tu departamento… si no tienes trabajo.

Neji la miró, por unos breves instantes que supo que la incomodaría. Le fue algo sencillo proponerle tener sexo oportuno a la muchacha, casi ni lo premeditó mucho, sólo salieron las palabras de sus labios. Ahora, eso sucedía con ella. Los dos tenían las mismas intenciones, siendo eso por lo que ni titubeó al ir a su departamento; lo comprobó en la mañana cuando le vio en la tienda, luego cuando llegó a su departamento, y después Tenten se apresuró en responder. No había más que decir; se encontraba satisfecho con los resultados, y no dudaba que esa mujer también se regocija arrogante en su interior.

—Más de la media noche. — contestó parcamente, con un leve asentimiento antes de que la mujer hiciese lo mismo en mutuo acuerdo. Ella contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, así lo percibió él. _"Sorpresa"_ pensó fríamente. Aunque, si Tenten no fuese una prostituta, tal vez lo hubiese creído; pero lo era. ¿Cómo se iba a sorprender? ¿Acaso ella no está acostumbrada a tener sexo? A fin de cuentas, era eso: sexo común. _"Finge"_ volvió a decirse, carraspeando un poco la garganta: — ¿Segura que no piensas recibir algo a cambio? Y antes que estalles, pido que no lo veas negativamente.

—Otra vez con eso…— cruzó sus femeninos brazos en su pecho, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz. — Te dije que no, como también mis motivos. Deja de estar preguntando eso, o anda olvidándote de…— movía su cabeza con cada palabra cínica que decía, y fue en uno de esos movimientos, en los que sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj de pared, abriéndolos desmesuradamente: — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son cuarto para las cuatro de la madrugada! ¡Temari llega!— se cubrió la boca con las manos, ante la mirada incrédula de Neji. — Oye, te tomo la palabra: ¡Hasta pronto! Rápido, debes salir. No te estoy botando, tú te vas, ¿vale?

Neji miró hacia abajo cuando ella se agacho a recoger sus prendas esparcidas: aquella camiseta y el short que él retiró. Por un breve instante, se perdió en la sinuosa curvatura que dejaba ver el escote de la bata no muy bien amarrada, mientras ella trataba de arrimar los pedazos del cuadro que se había caído a un rincón, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente y, por ende, su torso. Una escena tentadora, fue lo que pensó; y Tenten lo cortó cuando se puso de pie.

— Cierto… no puedes salir solo. Venga, te acompaño. — lanzó descuidadamente su ropa al sofá, y junto otro pedazo del cuadro, con su pie, hacia la pared.

— ¿Perdón? — la vio inclinar su cabeza a un lado.

—Es una zona roja, sabes lo que significa. Ladrones, drogadictos, uno que otro…— Tenten calló cuando oyó una corta y suave risa arrogante. _"¿Ríe?"_ parpadeó, aún sin creer esa risa de sólo tres segundos. A pesar de lo corta que era, le pareció… bonita.

—Estoy armado, tengo una placa, sé bien cómo es este lugar y defenderme. Eso díselo a ti misma. — su rostro se tornó nuevamente serio. Se giró, abriendo el pomo de la puerta: — Hasta _luego_.

Se quedó estática cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse; él había salido de manera diferente a como entró, y no esperaba otra cosa. De hecho, tampoco se había imaginado aquello que acababa de pasar, no sólo eso, quedó con ir a su departamento en horas de la noche. ¿Acaso no pensaba en que debía ir al club? ¿Cómo iba a pedir otro permiso? Demasiadas _nuevas_ preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero así como se las acaba de arreglar con Neji, confiaba en que se las iba a arreglar para no faltar. Ya estaba hecho, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

— Temari…— masculló, recordando de repente que su amiga estaba por llegar. Si no limpiaba ese cuadro roto cuanto antes, estaba obligada a explicarle cómo se rompió, por qué estaba únicamente ataviada en bata y fuera de su habitación sin dormir. Lo peor de todo, sin lugar a dudas, era decidirse si contarle o no. Echó la cabeza para atrás, mirando al techo algo oscuro: — Maldición, ¿qué hice?— sólo podía definir a su decisión como contradictoria. Se dedicó a colocarse su short, sin saber que tenía siete minutos para arreglar el desastre traedor de recuerdos.

Fuera del edificio, con el ceño fruncido mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba Neji. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con su auto, juraba que debía tomar un taxi para hacer una denuncia por robo. En definitiva, ese lugar era peligroso; lo conocía bastante bien por la cantidad de casos que resolvió y se resuelven ahí (él resuelve únicamente asesinatos). Lanzó una mirada fúnebre a unos tipejos que pasaron frente a su auto, analizándolo con una sonrisa perversa.

¿Ella vivía en ese lugar, propensa a cualquier daño? Bueno, estaban siendo asesinadas sus compañeras de trabajo, tal vez estaba acostumbrada. Aun así, no evitó indignarse un poco de ese lugar en el que no debería habitar nadie. Al menos, Tenten al irse a trabajar y llegar pocas veces, estaba a salvo; y ahora que agregaba el hecho de que iría a su departamento, ubicado en un lugar seguro. Dio un último vistazo a la ventana del segundo piso, donde estuvo hace unos minutos, antes de subir a su vehículo.

No se dio cuenta de unos ojos aguamarinas que lo estuvieron siguiendo desde que salió del edificio, y ahora la dueña de esa mirada sorprendida, salió de su escondite.

**00000000**

Si en algo estuvo pensando Hana, durante toda la noche, fue en la salida de su mejor amiga. Con ella reía, entre las dos se burlaban del resto de _zorras_ que trabajaban en el club, y es con ella con quien se iba a su departamento. Ahora, Samui ni se ofreció a recogerla en la salida; sabiendo perfectamente cuán peligrosas eran las calles y que a ella no le gustaba andar sola.

Lo peor de todo, fue que ella salió al final del club. Las demás meretrices salieron durante la anterior hora, y Hana fue la única que estuvo disponible durante todo el rato; aunque al final, resultara siendo la única que obtuvo mayor paga. Por lo único que no decidió seguirle los pasos a Samui, dejando de lado el miedo que tuvieron desde hace una semana, fue el dinero. Ser mesera en un restaurante no le garantizaba que al final del mes podía comprarse lo que quisiera.

Miró a todos lados, pensando que tal vez alguien aún no se iba. Sí, jamás admitía que temía esas calles, a pesar de esa coraza fuerte y avezada que siempre mostraba. Suspiró, caminando a pasos firmes rumbo a su hogar; no había nadie. Kurenai le había dicho que eran las 4:20 de la mañana, más tarde de lo normal, y eso era por los asesinatos y salidas de algunas de las muchachas. Pudieron haber sido siete quienes trabajaban esa noche, mas no fue así, sólo fueron seis gracias a que alguien se tomó un receso.

—Si no fuera porque la mustia de Tenten no trabajó, no hubiese salido tan tarde. — susurró, sujetando firmemente su cartera verde petróleo de cuerina. Giró en la esquina, y se dio cuenta que pateó _algo_ con la punta de su botín café. — ¿Un tacón…?

Era rojo, muy brillante y con el taco larguísimo. Muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza con ver ese zapato, pero no se concentró en ninguna, siguió mirándolo con algo de interés. Tenía el estilo sexy que le gustaba mucho… el estilo que compartía con su rubia amiga, hasta podía jurar que ese taco se lo vio puesto ese día. Rió negando con la cabeza, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos negros pararon en una prenda tirada muy cerca de ahí: un brasier.

Su respiración se agitó un poco: ¿Un tacón y una brasier arrojado por ahí? Se volteó mientras avanzaba de espaldas, lo mejor era eso, tener la vista hacia al club, pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Por simple curiosidad, temor e intención de no perder detalle a su alrededor, miró dentro del callejón aledaño. Fue ahí, cuando deseó no haberlo hecho.

— ¡Samui!— gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos de pánico, cubriendo con sus manos su medio rostro y temblando entera. Miró aterrada el cuerpo desnudo, amoreteado, con sangre saliendo imparable de su abdomen y otro charco al lado de su cuello; unos cabellos rubios esparcidos al igual que otras prendas de vestir. Era ella, su amiga.

Retrocedió a pasos agigantados, sin dejar de verla; lo mejor era no acercarse más o intentar tocar. Lo último coherente que hizo, fue ir corriendo hacia el club; tenía que avisarle a Tsunade que halló a una tercera prostituta muerta.

**00000000**

Sus negras pupilas se agrandaron más de lo que eran, cuando oyó la puerta de su hogar abriéndose. _"Debí ser más rápida"_.

— ¡Temari! ¡Llegas temprano!— fue lo único que atinó a exclamar, dejando el recogedor en el suelo y enderezándose para recibir a su amiga.

—Es esta la hora en la que siempre llegamos, Tenten. — la rubia colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, mirándola con una de sus cejas enarcadas. — La sorprendida, debo ser yo, ¿qué haces aún despierta?

—Pues… veía una película.

— ¿Con el televisor apagado?— señaló al mismo. Miró los retazos de vidrio que estaban en el suelo, y después a la pared. — ¿Se rompió el cuadro del koala?

—Sí, me asusté con eso. Al parecer, se cayó el clavo porque siempre estuvo inestable. — por suerte, su mentira fue atestiguada gracias a la falta de clavo en la pared.

—Qué extraño…— se tornó pensativa. — Recuerdo que nuestro vecino _clavaba muy bien_. — una sonrisa socarrona se formó en un rostro, y Tenten percibió el obvio doble sentido.

— ¡Eres una vulgar, Temari!— le golpeó el hombro, levantando su recogedor y llevándolo a donde estaba el vertedero de basura; siendo seguida por la susodicha.

—Y dime, Ten, ¿veías una película porno? Seguro por eso te asustaste cuando cayó el cuadro, quizás pensabas que… yo llegaba y te iba a descubrir. — la mano de la castaña soltó el recogedor, poniéndose tensa de repente. Eso, lo notó la rubia, quien sonrió ladeadamente aunque por dentro se tornaba seria. — ¿Es verdad? ¡Vaya! A ver cuéntamela; si te sabes el nombre, tal vez podamos verla juntas… quizás nos gusta los actores, ¿cómo era el actor? ¿Guapo de cabello largo? ¿Alguna vez actuó en otra película?

—Ba… basta, Tema. No vi ninguna película porno, deja de estar insinuando eso.

—Bien, cuando decidas contarme, levántame. Buenas noches. — _"Mierda, ¿por qué ese hombre salió de nuestro edificio?"_ pensó, mientras dejaba a su amiga con una expresión contrariada, sin saber si algo se debía interpretar de todo lo que dijo Temari.

**00000000**

Shikamaru bostezó largamente, después de solicitar otro café cargadísimo a su asistente. No sabía cómo, a pesar de ser un holgazán (como lo calificaban), ya estaba en su oficina desde las 5:30 de la mañana. Era extraño, pero tenía un severo sentido de la responsabilidad con su trabajo; su mejor amigo, Choji, le hacía creer que, sin él y sus estrategias, los casos de homicidio e incautación, resultaban mierda.

—Pasa, Itachi. — bajó las piernas de encima del escritorio, atendiendo a los toques y al llamado de la puerta. A su oficina, ingresó el Uchiha, saludándolo con una sonrisa cordial e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. — ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Neji?

— ¿Ellos? Bueno, a Neji lo estuve esperan…— la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ingresar a Naruto, quien se veía visiblemente impactado y con un folder en mano.

— ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta, Naruto?

— ¡Encontraron a otra mujer muerta! No en el club, sino en un callejón cercano; eso es lo poco que sé. — arrojó el reporte a la mesa, mirando un instante a Itachi. — ¿Y ustedes cuándo evitarán que sigan apareciendo más muertas?

—En eso estamos...— contestó, frunciendo el ceño al ver las primeras fotos que estaban dentro del folder. Una mujer rubia, apuñalada, desnuda y con un corte en el cuello. Un estado similar a los anteriores.

—Itachi, ¿dónde están Sasuke y Neji? Ya tienen que resolver ese caso, no puede ser que sea imposible. Son tres las muertas hasta ahora. — Shikamaru se puso de pie, mirándolo seriamente.

—A Neji, como te iba a decir, no lo he visto, creo que llegará tarde. Sobre Sasuke… no tengo idea. — escuchó el gruñido que soltó el estratega. — Pero yo iré solo a investigar.

—Iremos. Se trabaja de dos, andando.

**00000000**

Jamás se había sentido tan cansado, y lo peor era, que estaba apresurado. Estar a las justas con el tiempo, era lo que menos le agradaba; él se consideraba un hombre puntual, nunca en aprietos. Sin embargo, en media hora tuvo que bañarse y tomar sólo un jugo. En conclusión, durmió hora y media, teniendo cinco minutos para ir al trabajo, lo cual era imposible: llegaría tarde.

Neji bufó, cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero, listo para salir. Retrocedió el rostro al ver, apenas abrió la puerta, al Uchiha. No evitó mirarlo con antipatía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?— preguntó. El azabache entornó los ojos.

— Te quedaste dormido, Hyuga. Qué irresponsabilidad de tu parte.

—Cállate y ya vamos al trabajo. — lo empujó con su hombro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Dijiste que iríamos por pistas al club. ¿Por qué crees que vine a recogerte como si fueras niño?— Neji se extrañó. Recién recordó lo que le había dicho a Sasuke el día de ayer, — Ojeroso y olvidadizo.

—Es con Itachi, ¿y él?

—No tengo idea. — encogió sus hombros, avanzando por el pasillo a la par de su compañero.

—Es tu hermano, vives con él.

—Tú tienes primas, ¿acaso sabes qué están haciendo ahora? Aparte, creí que sería mejor investigar los dos; _como antes_. — ambos escucharon una melodía, proveniente del bolsillo del castaño. — ¿Quién es?— él solo se respondió cuando se acercó para ver la pantalla del teléfono celular de Neji y saber el nombre del remitente: — ¿Shikamaru?

"_Apareció otra muerta de ese club, ¿qué cojones esperas para ir ahí? Itachi y yo estamos en camino. Avísale a Sasuke"_

—Maldición. Hey, espera…— Sasuke se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ya no tenerlo a su lado; Neji había entrado al ascensor sin él. Apresurado, como _pocas veces_ lo vio.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer!

Recuerdo cuando me dije que actualizaría el 18 (un mes a un mes), pero se ve que lo hago once días después...

Bueno, volviendo al capítulo: Lemon al inicio, quería hacer lemon al final también, pero lo dejo para el próximo xD ... ah, y el inicio de lo que sería más encuentros entre Neji y Tenten. Temari muy perspicaz, y el encuentro de la otra muerta.

Ese capítulo lo veo como 'primera parte' o una especie de puente del que sigue. Aun así, espero que haya resultado de su agrado.

Eso sería todo. Cualquier opinión, duda, crítica, etc., es bienvenida en un _review_ :3 adoro leer lo que me dicen.

Saludos! Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Aclaración:** __La escena totalmente en cursiva, es un recuerdo._

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru veía seriamente la situación: una mujer llorosa, asustada, contando entrecortadamente la escena que encontró apenas salía de su 'centro de trabajo', aprovechando de paso, abrazarse fuertemente al primer hombre apuesto que encontró, el cual no la separaba, por simple pena y confusión. Itachi se veía incómodo, pero trataba de entender qué era lo que trataba de decir la guapa joven de cabellos castaños, pues no se le entendía con el llanto imparable.

La prensa no tardó en llegar, y eso fue lo que más se detestó en esos instantes: hacer público un tercer asesinato en sólo seis días. No se tardó en despejar el cuerpo sin vida y, desde luego, la zona no tardó en ser fotografiada después de ser marcadas las evidencias claves.

—Entonces, ¿podría repetir cómo encontró el cuerpo de su amiga? —el Nara recién centró su atención en la única testigo, quien había sido apartada e interrogada por Itachi al notarla mucho más tranquilizada.

—Salía tarde; de hecho… fui la última en salir del club. Sólo quise seguir la ruta hacia mi departamento, sin pensar que, en uno de los callejones, la encontraría muerta —se pasó la mano, descuidadamente, por sus mejillas pintadas de negro debido al rímel corrido—; mucho menos su estado.

"_Última en salir del club"._ La sola frase podía ser desencadenante de muchas hipótesis, aun cuando la principal de todas, fue medianamente descartada con la primera investigación del equipo inicial en ese caso: las meretrices no se llevaban _tan_ mal; lo hacían, pero se dejó a duda si es que la envidia y antipatía podían ser la causa de matar a tres mujeres, hasta ahora. A percepción de Itachi, las mujeres siempre saben cómo salirse de algo, actrices por naturaleza y astutas cuando les convenía o, de plano, siempre lo eran. Por ahora, seguiría escuchando la versión de la mejor amiga afectada.

—Tendremos que hacerte unas preguntas. Tú, a diferencia de las mujeres que hallaron otros cadáveres, apareciste en escena a horas del asesinato, no al día siguiente. El auto negro de la derecha te llevará a que brindes tus declaraciones con mayor detalle —Shikamaru señaló con la mirada al auto mencionado, en el cual sus compañeros esperaban. No esperó en ningún momento que la mujer se pondría a la defensiva, olvidando el llanto de hace unos instantes.

—¿Por qué a mí tienen que llevarme, y nunca llevaron a Tsunade o a Ino, quienes encontraron a Karin y Sakura muertas? No iré a ningún lado que no sea mi departamento.

—Colabora con la investigación; no te hará nada unas simples preguntas. Como dijo mi compañero, estuviste a horas del deceso de tu amiga, únicamente se querrá indagar todo lo que sabes —Hana se alejó varios pasos del hombre al que, hace unos minutos, estuvo abrazando.

—¡Yo no sé nada! Ya dije que me la encontré cuando iba a mi departamento, es todo. No sé ni quién la mató, sólo que ella salió muchísimo antes por haberse retirado del club. Renunció, y eso bien se lo puede decir Tsunade.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se giraron a la derecha, donde se veía a unos metros a la dueña del club, sujetándose fuertemente de sus fieles asistentes y haciendo declaraciones a la prensa que no dejaba de fotografiar el lugar. Poco hablaron con la rubia mayor, mejor dicho, ella únicamente les brindó datos de la nueva fallecida, para después ser abordada por cuanto periodista preguntaba sobre los asesinatos. Los agentes no tenían ni la menor idea de la retirada de alguna trabajadora, y eso era lo que debió haber informado Tsunade.

Itachi intercambió miró seriamente a su compañero, pensando seriamente en que no sólo la muchacha que avisó sobre el crimen debía ir con ellos, pues también le correspondía lo mismo a su jefa. Se requería saber la razón de la renuncia; se podría creer que aquel incidente pudo haber sido evitado, o quizás es el motivo de ese asesinato, aun cuando no se entrelace con las anteriores muertes. Ninguna se esclarecía, pero la tercera tenía más por preguntar, así como dos personas que pueden responderlas.

—¡Hey! ¡Aguarda! —el llamado no le importó a la castaña, quien aprovechó la distracción del momento para irse cuanto antes del lugar. Uchiha estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero la mano de Shikamaru en su chaqueta, le hizo desistir.

—En este momento, quien nos dirá más cosas será Senju.

Shizune, con la preocupación impregnada en su rostro, asentía a lo que su jefa contestaba a cada momento. Se preguntaba internamente si es que Tsunade cambió de opinión respecto a exponer el club en medios de comunicación, pues era a lo que más se alejaba ella; no obstante, ahora, se le veía hablar sin objetar sobre cada fotografía que sólo se podía sacar de ahí, ya que la zona de crimen en sí, estaba custodiada y analizada por los peritos forenses. Cada periodista soltaba una pregunta al aire, como las identidades de las tres jóvenes fallecidas, a lo que simplemente se comentaban los nombres, un llanto demasiado actuado (exceptuando el de la verdadera engreída, Sakura Haruno) para ser creído, comentarios respecto a las buenas chicas que eran e ira bien lograda sobre un asesinato y violación cruel. Kurenai, escuchando atenta, sabía perfectamente que lo único que podía interesarle a la dueña, era la pérdida de personal. Casi nada había hablado con los verdaderos encargados del caso, quienes estaban a una prolongada distancia de ellas, pero sí se dedicaba a soltar lágrimas y palabras parcas.

—Samui era una muchacha valiente… de sólo pensar en ella, puedo concebir la imagen mental de ella tratando de luchar con ese desgraciado —la dueña del club se cubrió los labios con su blanca mano, ahogando un sollozo—, horrible fue todo. Apenas salí del club cuando Hana tocó desesperada la puerta, regresando aun cuando ella ya debía ir a su departamento.

—¿Hana es la meretriz que halló a la fallecida?

—Así es, fue quien… —unos toques en su hombro únicamente cubierto por un brillante chal, hizo cortar la respuesta que iba a dar al periodista, fijando sus ámbares ojos en los negros que ahora le miraban.

—Disculpen, pero la señora Senju debe acompañarnos para la investigación correspondiente. Recomiendo acabar la entrevista.

La firme y, a la vez, amable voz de Itachi causó que los periodistas se dispersaran inmediatamente, no sin antes hacer unas últimas fotografías, incluyendo a ambos agentes. Shikamaru dio señal de avanzar, pero inmediatamente, las tres mujeres miraron apáticas e interrogantes, como si no hubiesen entendido bien el hecho de acompañarlos a la oficina de investigaciones.

—Fui bastante clara con lo de no estar en esa comisaría. Respuestas ya di, no entiendo qué desean saber ahora —el chal que tenía puesto, subió más, cubriendo sus antes desnudos hombros.

—No es comisaría, porque no somos policías, señora. Ni siquiera entendió bien ese punto —Shikamaru bufó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. No estaríamos pidiéndole esto si usted hubiese contado absolutamente todo. Sería problemático si nos oculta cosas importantes.

—¿Cómo cuales? Si se puede saber —sonrió arrogante, cruzando sus brazos sin pensar en algo concreto.

—Nunca nos contó que la más reciente fallecida, había renunciado hace una noche. En otras palabras, ayer renuncia y amaneció muerta; ya se pueden sacar propias conclusiones.

Los ojos negros de Itachi Uchiha, tan serenos, serios, fijos en el blanco a preguntar, lograban intimidar a cualquiera. Con eso, Tsunade podía admitir que él hacía mejor trabajo que los dos anteriores sujetos encargados del caso (que, por cierto, no veía su rastro). No tenía qué temer, nada ocultaba, no le parecía incorrecto lo que hacía o cómo maniobraba su propio negocio, pero no todos tenían ese mismo juicio. Explicar que Samui se negó a seguir trabajando sin seguridad, era sencillo de entender para sus colaboradoras, exceptuando a las meretrices con las que trabajaba y a los agentes en búsqueda de información.

—Samui renunció por muchos desacuerdos con todas nosotras. Renunció y salió, fue ayer, eso está correcto; pero no supimos más de ella —en lugar de contestar la interrogada, Kurenai habló por primera vez en la mañana—. Pueden empezar con las investigaciones correspondientes, pero las respuestas de las que tenemos conocimiento, no abarcan a Samui. Será mejor que se midan a la hora de insinuar un asesinato, y dedíquense a su trabajo.

—¡Exactamente! Sin lugar a dudas, al paso que van, nuestras trabajadoras y hasta la misma Tsunade-sama pueden correr mayor peligro —Shizune no dudó en continuar lo dicho por su compañera. Siguió enervando aún más a Shikamaru el hecho de que, prácticamente, se les recalque cada asesinato incluido y el caso no resuelto.

—El peligro está, pero lo poco que nos comentó la Srta. Hana, fue que el motivo principal de la renuncia de Samui, es que usted —nuevamente, la dueña del club fue observada por Itachi—, se niega a contratar seguridad.

En ese instante, Tsunade hubiese deseado que sus colaboradoras hablen por ella. Pero no fue así, sólo recibió sus miradas incitadoras, dejándole en claro que debería contestar. Como se repetía mentalmente, relajada en su totalidad, con la calma embargándola: sus argumentos eran válidos. Asunto de esos investigadores si dudan de ellos.

—Cámaras en las habitaciones, es violación a la intimidad de cada cliente. Olvídelo.

—Mi compañero se refería a guardias, señora —Shikamaru entornó sus ojos pardos—. Nosotros sabemos bien qué delitos hay, pero el que hayan sujetos que revisen bien a sus clientes, no es problema.

—Los clientes suelen traer… —la sobrina de la rubia mayor, contuvo una queja adolorida al sentir el tacón violeta de Kurenai encima de sus dedos descubiertos. Los ojos rojos de la mujer, advirtieron a Shizune que podía meter la pata, por lo que no dudó en corregirse rápidamente. Qué tonta había sido; iba a delatar que sus clientes manipulan drogas aún ilícitas en varios países, incluido Japón—, digo, a veces son agresivos. Cuando vean guardias, pueden pensar que hay algo malo y perdemos clientela.

El Nara siguió mirándola unos segundos, notando perfectamente el nerviosismo que mostró y la acción de la otra mujer, como si callara algo. Aparentó normalidad, girándose a Itachi, y sólo bastó asentir hoscamente para que se entendiera la señal: hora de irse. Lo último que se preguntó Shikamaru, antes de ingresar a su auto, fue dónde se habían metido Sasuke y Neji, porque lo más seguro era que su jefe daría un grito al cielo cuando sepa que no hicieron nada. Con suerte, conservarían su trabajo; pensar en eso le resultaba problemático.

**00000000**

Iba trenzando su cabello mientras se dirigía al trabajo. Delante de ella, Temari caminaba, aparentando estar concentrada en ver su _Twitter_ desactualizado. Tenten bufó, recordando la discusión totalmente absurda que protagonizaron esa mañana. De las discusiones que siempre tenían, así fueran muchas de ellas con un motivo, francamente, ridículo; aquella lo superaba, aun cuando ninguna de las dos tuviera claro por qué se inició.

Era normal despertar con un grito, un insulto, un golpe suele serlo, como también algo más letal. Se llegaría a pensar que Temari es agresiva por naturaleza, pero eso difería por completo a tratar de manera hostil a su amiga. Hostil con quien sea, menos con Tenten. Y si en verdad se le notara molestia después de alguna riña, era normal; sin embargo, la rubia, precisamente después de despertarla tan parca e hiriente, negó si estaba enfadada. La castaña identificó que mentía, no dudó en volvérselo a preguntar, y la respuesta, fue peor y más falsa a la anterior: _"¿Por qué dudas de mí? ¿Acaso no debemos de tener confianza? Oh, bueno, al menos yo sí te confiaba todo"._

Las siguientes preguntas llegaron con ira, y las respuestas fueron más hirientes, recargadas del detestado (por Tenten) doble sentido. Ni Temari terminó de cocinar y, por lo tanto, agregando el tiempo que tomó absolutamente toda la discusión, ambas salieron rumbo al trabajo. Separadas, con la antipatía reflejada en sus rostros y ni una palabra de por medio.

Por más que Tenten intente buscar el motivo, con nada daba; mucho menos culpar a la tan jodida menstruación, porque a Temari no le afectaba y ni siquiera estaba con su periodo. Había algo más, tenía que haberlo. Quizás recibió una mala información, se enteró de algo y su ira explotó con ella, o le fue mal en el trabajo; cualquier cosa se le ocurría, mas nada encajaba. Sólo recordaba que la Sabaku No, había llegado hostil en la noche. _"Algo vio o escuchó…"_ pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que la mujer de su delante, paró de caminar antes de girar hacia una avenida.

—Hey, si giramos, llegamos al club. Eso es en la noche —rodeó a la rubia, quedando frente a frente, aun cuando detestara hacerlo, porque se notaban _más_ los tres centímetros de diferencia en estatura que su mayor le llevaba; y eso que ambas eran bastante altas. Dejando de lado su niñería tan común y propia, se percató que los ojos aguamarinas de Temari miraban fijamente el punto lejano donde se encontraba su trabajo nocturno.

—Mira, algo ha ocurrido.

Su cabeza giró hacia donde el dedo de su amiga apuntaba. Las patrullas policiales e innumerables autos de prensa, se arremolinaban en la calle; y lo que era obvio, los peritos cercaban el lugar, rodeaban _algo en específico_ y que no lograban presenciar por la distancia. Lo primero que vino a la mente de Tenten, fue la imagen sin rostro de una nueva meretriz muerta; como también apareció la idea de, donde hay un crimen, están los investigadores encargados del caso.

—Acerquémonos, Temari, quizás es…

—¿Bromeas? Lo que menos querrá Tsunade es vernos ahí, seguramente alguien más murió, y me sorprende que Ino no haya sido la primera en avisarnos —sin importarle más, la rubia de cuatro coletas siguió su recorrido, siendo rápidamente alcanzada. Ella tenía razón, muy aparte de poder ser regañadas por la dueña, no les interesaba saber si alguien más murió. O tal vez sí, y el tomárselo a la ligera sea una manera tan fácil de disipar un poco de miedo y dudas que les embarga. Suficientes preocupaciones tenían como para recibir más—. Ya nos contarán. Es más, creo que mientras trabajemos, cualquiera de las zorras chismosas irá a vernos a la tienda —y fue ese regreso a la sinceridad tan propia de Temari, lo que le arrancó una carcajada a la castaña a su lado—. Te ríes, siempre resuelves nuestros problemas así, Tenten.

—Tienes razón. Creo que podemos olvidarnos de nuestra absurda discusión, ¿eh, Tema? —quiso codearla para fastidiarla un poco, mas ella se detuvo, nuevamente, en pleno trayecto. La castaña también lo hizo, alabando que se hayan detenido antes de cruzar la autopista y no dentro. Por su amiga, era capaz de olvidar hasta lo más hiriente que podía decirle, aun cuando eso no ocurrió.

—Otras sí, pero ésta es diferente —pocas veces veía esa sonrisa de insuficiencia y nostalgia en Temari, pues indicaban algo serio—. Tú sabes que te quiero como a una hermana menor, y es así, aunque sea un año. Soy más vivida que tú, Ten, por más que ya hayas absorbido varias cosas. Sé que es algo absurdo hacerme de faceta maternal, cuando sólo pude cuidar bien a uno de mis hermanos menores, y veme cómo resulté yo…

—Eso ya lo sé, no entiendo a qué quieres llegar repitiéndome lo que ya tengo claro.

—Bien, resumiendo, no me gusta ser ignorada. Me disgustaría de sobremanera que te valga mierda todo lo que te he dicho, ¿entiendes? —Tenten frunció sus labios, conteniendo muchas cosas que podía decir, todo lo que le contestaba cuando se cansaba de oír tanto "remilgo agresivo" por parte de la Sabaku No—. ¿En serio no tienes nada que contarme? ¿Nada?

—¿Qué viste u oíste, Temari? Si quieres hablar claro, tú también hazlo. Te he hecho caso muchísimas veces, y no me tomo a mal tus consejos, al contrario. Pero quiero que también sepas que hay… decisiones propias, mías, y no quiero tocarlas con nadie más; a menos que yo lo quiera.

"_Anda, dime que fue tu más correcta decisión aceptar acostarte con un sujeto fuera del club"_ dijo mentalmente, conteniendo la ira que no dejaba salir de sus ojos ahora opacos. Detestaba esa firmeza en Tenten, porque sabía que sólo ella podía igualarla. Detestaba que ella hiciera eso, porque llegaba a recalcarle implícitamente un _"No te metas en mis asuntos"._ Y, finalmente, detestaba tener que obedecerle, hacer caso a esa orden, porque no es nadie para contradecirle. Ni es su hija, ni es tan inexperta o ilusa; a decir verdad, no lo es.

—¿Prometes que… aun cuando no me meta en eso, llegarás a consultarme o contarme en cierto momento? Cuando sea, en el momento que creas oportuno o si necesitas algo, ¿me lo dirás?

Y ese voto de confianza, era lo único que Tenten necesitaba para sonreír. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, apretándola contra sí, y empezando a caminar: — ¡Pues claro! Tengo que contártelo todo, aunque me tomaré mucho tiem…

—¡Cuidado, señoritas! —el grito de una voz anciana, posterior a los sonidos repetitivos y fastidiosos de la bocina de un auto, fue lo que recién pudieron escuchar.

Dicen que, cuando uno está al borde de la muerte, lo que uno ha vivido pasa en forma de fotografías frente a los ojos; un recuento de todo lo pasado, todas las experiencias hasta el último instante, justo el momento en que su cuerpo cae sin vida. Pero eso no pasó por las cabezas de Tenten o Temari, en absoluto; primero, porque ni inconscientes quisieran repetir _todo_ lo que vivieron, exceptuando algunos gratos momentos; y segundo, el hecho de no estar al borde de la muerte. Sus reflejos no funcionaron ni con el grito o el ruido, fue un golpe de suerte que el auto frenara de improviso, quedando a medio metro de distancia a esas mujeres abrazadas, con los ojos sin pizca de susto.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Están ciegas?! ¡Miren el semáforo si no quieren ensuciar la autopista!

Fue el grito severo que salió del auto, más específico, de los labios del enfadado conductor. En el lado del copiloto, el sujeto de cabellos largos y castaños, no quiso ver indignado a las dos imprudentes, mas sí se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza que le causaba oír a su compañero montado en cólera. Él llegaba a ser tan estúpido. Iba a ser culpable de atropellar, cuando los peatones fueron negligentes. _"Maldición, Uchiha"_ negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

—¡Igual faltaban tres segundos para que el semáforo cambie a rojo, imbécil! ¡Nos matabas y te pudres en la cárcel! —definitivamente, le iba a exigir a su compañero que no conteste, esquive a las dos mujeres que no se movían de en medio de la pista, e irse de una vez al lugar en el que los necesitan. Iban atrasados casi una hora como para perder más tiempo. Antes de hablar, otra de las dos mujeres habló en apoyo; reconocería esa voz donde fuese.

—¡Ya vámonos, Temari! No perdamos tiempo con un idiota quejica que no sabe conducir, o mejor, ¡no respeta los límites de velocidad! ¡Esto no es un rally!

Por fin dejó de cubrirse el rostro, viendo que a quien Sasuke iba a atropellar, era la muchacha castaña con la que había planeado encontrarse _esa noche_; la había visto ayer. _Tenten_. La reconoció aunque no tuviera hechos sus moños, sino una trenza. No dudó en escanearla rápidamente, de pies a cabeza; tenía puesto aquel pantalón de mezclilla que cubría sus piernas largas de textura suave y consistencia firme que recordaba, y un suéter violeta bastante grueso que escondía su torso perfecto y anhelado. Lo que más reconocible le resultaba, era ese rostro tierno, de ojos chocolate que observaban sarcásticos e iracundos, y que, al cruzarse con los opalinos suyos, temblaron de manera rápida. Fue reconocido _también_.

Habían sido segundos en los que se vieron, antes de que Tenten le dijera algo a su amiga, y ambas salieran corriendo velozmente. Sus miradas parecían sólo haberse cruzado, como si ella hubiera preferido huir, sin decir nada o siquiera transmitirlo. No obstante, le resultó bastante lógico al recién darse cuenta de las circunstancias que, como ya debería acostumbrarse, nunca eran las más adecuadas _para un encuentro._ Tendría que esperar hasta la noche. Si ella llegaría o no.

—Qué chicas —sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír la voz enronquecida del Uchiha—. ¿No te resultaron conocidas, Hyuga?

—Avanza, no sé de qué hablas.

Tal como indicó, el pelinegro volvió a pisar el acelerador: —También si nos salvamos de ésta, Neji.

Recién iban a encontrarse con Shikamaru e Itachi, y estaba seguro de que ellos habrán terminado con el trabajo de recolección de pistas o el interrogatorio. Estaba completamente seguro de que serán regañados, y tanto Sasuke como él, corrían riesgo de ser despedidos. Empero, todo pasó a segundo plano, cuando un rostro regresó a embargar su mente; el de Tenten.

**00000000**

_Sus ojos jade brillaron ensimismados en cuanto vio a ese hombre. _

_Mordió su labio inferior color púrpura, siguiendo su recorrido desde los pies hasta la cabeza del sujeto. No solía divertirse en su "empleo", pero estaba casi segura de que, si sus clientes eran como aquel, estaría tan feliz todos los días. Amaría por completo a su madrina, aun cuando haya sido culpa de ella meterla en ese mundo de "abrir las piernas y recibir dinero"; tan insatisfecha no se encontraba en algunas ocasiones. Y ese minuto, estaba deseando que los ojos del nuevo cliente, se posen en ella. Quizás eso era obvio; quedaban ella y sus otras dos compañeras._

—_Haruno —dio un respingo, quitando su vista de la entrada, al oír la cruda voz de Samui a su lado—, Tsunade te llama. Un cliente especial te solicitó._

—_¡¿Qué?! —chilló, como siempre solía hacer, y todas detestaban eso de ella—. ¡Anda tú! ¡Seguro te llama a ti y me quieres ceder eso…!_

—_Da igual. Si no quieres, ve y díselo; a fin de al cabo, eres su consentida y todos tus berrinches acepta —la rubia giró sobre sus tacones rojos, no sin antes virar su rostro y soltar el tan común apodo que siempre le decían, a excepción de unas cuantas—, perra rosada. _

—_¡Maldita, ven aquí…!_

_Se puso de pie, a punto de seguirla, pero una mano la retuvo de su antebrazo, sin mucha fuerza, ni tampoco delicadeza. Sus ojos volvieron a dilatarse; no podía creerlo. Desistió de encarar a Samui e iniciar una discusión agresiva con ella, pues todo estaba saliendo bien. _

_Su intuición no falló; de hecho, no lo hacía cuando su mente le decía: "Te va a elegir a ti". Y estaba encantada de que sea cierto, ni siquiera le importó ir donde Tsunade a rechazar ese pedido de cliente especial; aunque sí le sorprendió, por unos segundos, que Kurenai no la haya interceptado para mandarla con otro cliente. Solo se lo había comunicado Samui. Pero ya nada le importaba; nunca estuvo tan emocionada… o, quizás, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan emocionada._

—_Buenas noches, bienvenido al Club Senju's Ladies. ¿Gusta…? —su oración protocolar, quedó estancada al verlo negar con la cabeza desinteresadamente. Verlo mirar fijamente a otras de las meretrices del lugar, le hizo peligrar si de verdad la escogería. Tenía que ser interesante, fingirlo al menos, porque, según Ino, su único atributo que llamaba la atención de los hombres, era su belleza. Las otras, resultaban interesantes y sensuales a ojos de cualquiera; eso era lo que seguía sin 'perfeccionar'—. Uh, me llamo Sakura… —meció sus cabellos rosados al otro lado, ignorando por completo que violó la regla de nunca decir su nombre, pues eso quedó en segundo plano cuando volvió a captar la atención del hombre. _

—_Qué habitación y cuánto._

_Lo había conseguido, su sonrisa no podía estar más instalada en su rostro; no tuvo que sentarse a tomar algo o conversarle, seguían de pie y ese apuesto hombre ya la había elegido. Contestó puntualmente, soltando una risilla boba que, supuestamente, ella alardeaba que enloquecía a cualquiera el ser tierna. "La única tierna es Matsuri, Haruno. Tú pareces idiota" una vez le había hecho pisar tierra Tayuya, pero no le interesó. Había conseguido que su nuevo cliente colocara su mano muy cerca de su trasero, avanzando hacia la habitación del fondo que le había indicado._

_Abrió la puerta con la llave que todas siempre cargan en su brazalete, sin dejar de sonreír seductora a su nuevo acompañante, quien seguía mirando a donde sea que no fuese ella. Entró, dándole la espalda al hombre y empezando a quitarse los tacones. Esperó a que él iniciara, mientras que se dedicaba a quitarse los pendientes de jade artificial y el collar del mismo material; mas lo único que escuchó fue que se quitaba el saco y lo vio retirar algo de su bolsillo. Giró, ganándose con la amplia espalda cubierta por una camisa ploma, y viéndolo abrir una botella marrón que, en seguida, expelió un olor bastante reconocible._

_Sakura siempre se mostraba superior ante el resto de meretrices, al decir que ella fue la única en iniciar una profesión, Medicina, mas nunca la concluyó por aspectos familiares y económicos, llevando solo tres años. A decir verdad, ella antes trabajó en una farmacia mal remunerada, al igual que con sus trabajos de enfermera; fue así cuando había sido contactada por su madrina. Por otro lado, Haruno era la única en llevar más años de estudio, pues, según tenía entendido, Temari, Tayuya, Karin y Tenten también habían estudiado algo, o quizás sólo varias clases; no le interesó saber más._

_Regresando al punto de estudiante de Medicina, sabía bien las características de muchos fármacos, legales o ilegales, ella los reconocía. Y la botella que su cliente empezaba a vaciar un poco en su misma tapa, Sakura identificaba como una droga ilegal. Sonrió casi comprensiva, pues era demasiado común que los clientes utilicen ciertas 'ayuditas' en aquellas ocasiones. Se acercó, colocándose de puntas para poder alcanzar el duro hombro del sujeto, disfrutando del perfume que él usó y susurrándole en su oído:_

—_Mejor apresúrate, la hora acaba rápido —seguía sujetando ambos hombros de él, y miró hacia abajo al ver cómo humedecía un pañuelo negro con la droga. Seguía oliendo más fuerte—. ¿Es para ti? Oh, pero qué pregunta más boba la mía, claro que lo es._

—_En realidad… es para ti._

_Y fue tan rápido._

_Ni pudo gritar, siquiera forcejear. El pañuelo húmedo cubrió su medio rostro, sus manos fuertemente sujetas por una sola del hombre, y poco a poco sus músculos iban relajándose. Sentía arder el cuerpo, era lo único que captaba al ser soltada bruscamente; no sintió el golpe de la caída de su cuerpo inerte. Cayó como una muñeca de trapo, sin movilidad, solo sus ojos jade apagados podían ver las pisadas del hombre acercándose, pues su mirada no podía subir. No oía, con las justas veía. La puerta se abrió, y supo que la confianza no debía darse a nadie. _

_Dos pares de tacones distinguió, solo uno de ellos había trastabillado hacia atrás, probablemente por la impresión. Pedir ayuda no podía, pero eso no fue una opción al ver los zapatos del hombre acercándose a las recién llegadas, y la puerta cerrándose. _

_Los movimientos de cada "forcejeo" se iban volviendo más borrosos, y supo que la inconsciencia no iba a tardar en llegar. La muerte no la sentiría, quizás llegaría cuando sus ojos se cerrasen. _

_Lo hicieron, y lo último en divisar, fue una navaja brillante, rápidamente, bajar._

**00000000**

—¡Maldición, Kurenai! ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de pedir esta noche libre! Además, ni es la noche completa. Es, exactamente, media noche.

—No —contestó la mujer de ojos rojos, sonriendo a los clientes que estaban llegando esa noche y, una vez que ellos se dirigieron a alguna mesa, volvió a mirar seria a Tenten—. ¿Sigues insistiendo? Te he dicho que no. Vas tres noches pidiendo permisos, no te excedas.

—El primer permiso, contó como el del mes pasado. Los otros dos que pedí, fueron en la primera semana de este mes, ¡y era salud! Me sentía anímicamente mal. Ahora, me queda un permiso este mes, por eso quiero salir temprano hoy.

—Tsunade se enfadará muchísimo si se llega a enterar de que estás saliendo muy seguido. Aprovechas que no está aquí.

—Si ella estuviese aquí, créeme que me lo permitiría, porque yo nunca he pedido permisos en dos años, salvo excepciones… —cruzó sus brazos, recordando las contadas veces en que pedía permiso y sólo salía con Temari. A veces, era cansancio de ambas, faltando juntas—. Aparte, eres tú quien exagera, ¿no te das cuenta de que aumentarán las ganancias, gracias a que Tsunade trajo cinco nuevas meretrices?

Y señaló al fondo, donde cada una de las nuevas, entablaba una charla con un cliente. La primera, se llamaba Kin; según Tayuya, es una vecina suya y anterior mejor amiga de Karin. Fue la que más le agradó a varias chicas, incluyéndola. También estaban las graciosas Sari y Yukata, quienes parecían ser amigas de Matsuri, pues apenas se vieron, no pararon de conversar. Otras más, fueron Pakura, caracterizada por su extraño cabello verde con mechones naranjas, quien llegó al lado de otra muchacha, Maki.

De dónde las había sacado, siempre sería un misterio para las demás mujeres del club. Apenas habían sido tres las fallecidas, y cinco se integraron _al negocio_. Tenten no tenía nada en contra, solo que algo le había llamado la atención cuando Tsunade reunió a las meretrices que quedaban, presentándoles una por una a las nuevas, sin comentar nada de lo que fue su entrevista a la prensa, hasta que la pregunta salió a flote gracias a Temari. La respuesta, para todas, no fue la más correcta. La rubia siempre procuraba advertir que todas pasen desapercibidas, sin dar detalle o profundizar el tema de cada asesinato, mas ella no daba el ejemplo; había hablado esa misma mañana con periodistas, respondiendo cualquier pregunta y permitiendo que el club sea fotografiado desde todos sus ángulos. Como siempre, recibió apoyo de sus dos colaboradoras, sin importarle lo que el resto le decían. Ni siquiera se tocó el punto de poner seguridad, nuevamente, aun cuando Hana no evitó volver a sugerir que se contraten guardias.

—Es lo mismo, Tenten, se reemplazó a tres fallecidas y, como algo extra, llegaron dos más.

—¿Para qué? ¿Acaso Tsunade decidió traer más chicas para que se demore en caer el negocio? —eso era lo que las mujeres pensaban. En todos esos años del club, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza a la dueña, traer más meretrices. Se dividía más la paga si son doce féminas—. Seguramente tú o Shizune se lo recomendaron. Como ni a ti ni a ella les afecta cada muerte…

—Si tanto te sientes fastidiada, bien puedes salir del club. Todo volverá a solucionarse, y lo que más esperaba Lady Tsunade, era el apoyo de todas —la castaña ironizó ese comentario internamente, dándose cuenta de que Kurenai se hacía la víctima y enardecía tanto a la dueña del lugar, sólo para conservar su puesto—. Toma en cuenta lo que le ocurrió a Samui por salirse tan de repente. Te recomendaría hablar con Tsunade, pero creo que la cansarías fácilmente.

—¿Quieres impregnarme miedo con lo que le ocurrió a Samui? Se nota lo alegre que estás con su muerte, en serio. Como… supongo que te sientes aliviada de que haya desaparecido la única que te ponía en tu lugar —los labios rojos de la mujer, se pusieron rectos ante la provocación, y Tenten no veía que ella estrujaba su mano de rabia. Fuera de eso, tal parecía que la única afectada por la muerte de la chica, era su amiga; nadie más—. Después de todo, recién puedes fantasear con tener algo de autoridad aquí, aun cuando no la tengas.

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, así que te pido que regreses a tu trabajo. No saldrás, tan sencillo como suena. Has perdido mucho tiempo, y eso implica dinero.

—Me queda un permiso, y lo voy a tomar. Fuiste tú quien me hizo perder tiempo, cuando yo sólo quise avisarte para que lo anotes —estaba harta de insistir, y pensar en cómo la ridiculizaba Samui, le recordó que Kurenai tenía poco peso en el lugar, únicamente era supervisora. Dejó el brazalete que tenía colgando dos llaves, en la mesa del recibidor—. Se lo pediré a Shizune.

—Shizune es quien atiende el bar. No puedes pasar sobre mí, ¿has entendido? Si te digo que no tienes el permiso concedido, es porque no saldrás.

Eso había sido lo último que iba a soportar. Tenía que salir del club hace una hora, se había retrasado por culpa de varios clientes que tuvo que atender, y a eso se le sumó la necedad de la pelinegra. _Iba a llegar tarde_, siendo lo peor el hecho de no conocer el lugar. Se suponía que saldría temprano para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con el hombre que _había vuelto a ver_ en la mañana, pero no. Quizás era necesario haberle preguntado más detalles, mas anoche ella tuvo que sacarlo rápido de su departamento por el peligro de que Temari lo viera; y en la mañana, no fue _la mejor circunstancia de encuentro_. Estaba acompañado. _Todo tenía que ser discreto_.

Todo se le había cruzado ese día, y ya estaba cansada de eso; saldría como sea del club. _"Sueno como urgida"_ se abofeteó mentalmente, al captar que estaba ansiosa por irse de una vez. No entendía cómo es que tuvo ese efecto, es más, creyó esa mañana que solo iba por cumplir; nada más. No que quería verlo de una vez, porque sabía que ese encuentro no era de dos amigos, sino de dos completos desconocidos con un _compartido fin_. Tal vez, era la ansiedad por ese _compartido fin_. No más. Y, sin embargo, quería tener el poder de teletransportarse al departamento de Neji Hyuga, sin importarle si _todo_ resultaría tan rápido y de repente como ayer. En definitiva, era sexo a lo que iba y a lo que él había ido (y propuesto), eso lo tenía claro. Debía seguir teniéndolo muy claro. Nada de miradas o charlas indispensables; debe ser directamente al grano.

No obstante, él no lo hacía más fácil. No se comportaba como un cliente más, razón suficiente como para haber aceptado _eso_ desde un inicio. _Charlas y miradas_. Era mejor decir _"apresurada por ir a pasar un buen rato"_ a _"apresurada por tener sexo";_ esa era su absurda perspectiva.

Ya. Era mejor irse de una vez.

Abrió la boca para seguir dándole la contra a Kurenai, pero una suave voz se le había adelantado, a sus espaldas—: Kurenai, yo haré _dobles_ para cubrir los turnos de Tenten. Seguramente, ella tiene algo muy urgente, debes dejar que se vaya.

La castaña giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz, entreabriendo los labios al ver a dos hombres de gran estatura y complexión, sujetando la cintura y cadera (respectivamente) de Matsuri. La joven con las justas les llegaba más abajo del hombro, aún con tacones altos puestos. Tenten apenas podía creer que Matsuri haya oído todo, ofreciéndose a cubrirle en varios turnos, a pesar de no conocer por qué tenía que irse. _"Así es Matsuri. Toda bonachona"_ pensó, conteniendo su grado de culpabilidad. Con '_hacer dobles'_, ella se refería a únicamente cliente especial; esos eran los de paga doble, y los más _repetitivos y cansados_, como también los más elocuentes, de peores clientes. Sin embargo, '_hacer dobles'_ podía abarcar perfectamente el hacer _puros tríos sexuales_ durante toda la noche; eso quedaba comprobado al verla ahí, con dos hombres hablando entre ellos y sin intención de soltarla. Con los tríos también se obtenían paga doble, pues los clientes especiales eran quienes lo solicitaban y, la mujer que los atendía, mayormente, era una de las que tienen más experiencia (Temari, Samui, Ino o Hana), no Matsuri.

—Si es así, de acuerdo —Tenten fulminó con la mirada a Kurenai, quien ni la veía, por sonreír seductora y amablemente a los dos clientes que acompañaban a la menor de todo el grupo—. Bien, puedes irte, Ama.

—Yo no…

—¡Vamos! Ve; ya luego me devuelves el favor.

Y la inocente sonrisa de Matsuri, no podía dar mala espina; sólo lo tomó como un favor tan común en ella. Le sonrió, antes de asentir y luego perderse en las escaleras que la llevarían a los cuartos donde todas se cambiaban.

**00000000**

"_¿Dónde estará?"_

Era la pregunta que, en ese momento, se hacía el Hyuga, sentado en el sofá negro que tenía en la sala de su departamento, con la lámpara encendida y una taza de té ya enfriado entre sus manos. Sus ojos se alzaron a mirar el reloj, dándose cuenta de que esperó casi una hora a Tenten. De media noche, pasó a la una con trece minutos de aquella fría madrugada.

Quizás ella se había perdido, quizás no haya podido salir de su trabajo por estar muy ocupada, quizás no haya querido ir, o quizás le pudo haber ocurrido algo. No lo sabía. Esas dos últimas eran a las que empezó a temer. Uno era quedar como idiota esperándola, pensando en que ella no le tomó interés; y otra muy diferente era imaginarse que le pasaba algo. La jugarreta sangrienta que le hizo su imaginación, la mostró en un callejón posterior del club, desangrada y ultrajada por el mismo asesino que atacaba en esa semana. Sacudió su cabeza, despejando la idea, pues ya empezaba a impacientarse aún más. No creía en esa posibilidad, más bien, se negaba a creer.

Según le habían contado Itachi y Shikamaru, antes de regañarles a Sasuke y a él por llegar sumamente tarde al caso que estaba _asignado a ellos_, por haberse descuidado tanto y, sumando algo más, por no haber hallado pistas en todo ese tiempo, los mayores habían estado hablando con la dueña del club, y fue ella casi obligada a contratar seguridad. No estaban seguros si obedecería; más se inclinaban que sí lo haría. Si hubiera seguridad, confiaría plenamente de que a Tenten no le pasaría nada.

En seguida, su ceño se frunció notoriamente al no poder creer que él esté preocupándose por ella, una mujer que hace poco había visto, recién la estaba conociendo y con quien compartió encuentros furtivos de sexo. No debería ser su asunto si algo llegara a pasarle. Ese sería el problema de Tenten, únicamente él tendría que buscar resolver el caso. Resultaba ilógico estar pendiente de esa mujer, como si fuera alguien tan cercano a sí mismo; ni tendría que preocuparle su seguridad. Si le pasase algo a la castaña, los recuerdos que tendría de ella serían cada uno de sus encuentros, casuales o no, no sexuales o sí, incluyendo verla rumbo a la tienda donde trabaja esa mañana. Pocos recuerdos, resultándole algo profundos al no dejar de recrearlos y analizarlos.

Era impropio preocuparse por ella, mucho más querer velar por su seguridad. Aunque eso no le quitaba que, inconscientemente, esté pensándola.

Chasqueó la lengua, dejando su taza en la mesa, y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Lo mejor era olvidar la absurda idea de creerse lo suficientemente interesante como para que Tenten haya accedido a su propuesta y lo visite. Tenía otro asunto por el cual pensar, y era el centrarse más en el caso, junto a Sasuke, pues el regaño abarcó a ambos. La suerte los acompañó al ser Shikamaru quien les advirtiera, e Itachi empañó la _buena causa_ de justificarlos con que el caso está verdaderamente complicado, pero se invirtieron los buenos tratos al decir que no deberían llegar tarde al trabajo, mucho menos cuando se les llaman a la escena del crimen.

"_Ni que fuera típico en nosotros"_ pensó Neji, quitándose la camiseta café que tuvo puesta, y recordando los cientos de casos que resolvió junto a su compañero. Fue solo una tardanza, ellos igual resolverán el caso, tome el tiempo que tome. No eran nuevos en su trabajo, sabían bien cómo obrar y planificar; había sido una pequeña tardanza lo de ese día, nada más. Coordinó en encontrarse con Sasuke al día siguiente, para empezar a averiguar más a horas tempranas. Si no llegaría Tenten ese día, lo mejor era tratar de dormir con todo el estrés acumulado.

Quedó en su bóxer negro, a punto de coger el ligero pantalón de pijama que reposaba en su amplia cama, cuando oyó sonar tres veces repetidas el timbre del departamento. Extrañado, optó por cubrirse rápidamente con la bata de dormir y atender, de una vez, a su insistente visitante.

Había echado al tacho cualquier posibilidad de que Tenten llegue, pero verla ahí, agitada y haciéndose una coleta alta enmarañada, con los labios aún pintados de un guinda fuerte, quitándose unos largos pendientes plateados, acomodándose su chaqueta violeta por el aire frío que sintió en el pasadizo y enredando sus manos en la bufanda negra que llevaba. Parecía haber estado completamente apresurada, quizás corriendo, contando lo agitada que aún se encontraba. Guardó dos cintos y los pendientes que se había quitado, dentro del bolso que cargaba.

—Hace un frío de los mil demonios afuera, y tu departamento está jodidamente lejos. ¿No pensaste en lo difícil que podía resultarme llegar hasta aquí? —la oyó quejarse, y creyó haberse vuelto idiota al contemplar el puchero que formó con sus labios—. Me hice un mundo para llegar hasta aquí…

—No lo hubieses hecho, entonces —contestó sin importarle sonar frío, haciéndose a un lado para que entre, demostrando así lo contrario a sus palabras—. Pasa.

—Si no hubiese venido, sería cruel de mi parte haberte desvelado sin motivo —entrecerró sus ojos ante el tono burlesco que Tenten había usado antes de girarse para analizar el departamento—. Bonito lugar. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Avanzaba mi trabajo, estaba por dormir —mentía descaradamente, renuente a admitir que le estuvo esperando toda la noche.

—Oh… si es así, puedo irme.

Y la vio retroceder dos pasos, pues no le dejó avanzar más. Su mano derecha se posó en el hombro de ella, causando que sus ojos castaños lo observaran confundidos. Su propia expresión imperturbable no cambiaba, aunque ocultara tras ella las ansias de haberla esperado y que por fin, tarde pero seguro, estaba en su departamento. En ningún momento se había olvidado de su encuentro, ni nada le había ocurrido, tan sólo fue un retraso que aún desconocía. La castaña había llegado, y quizás no era su tema y seguía sin saber mucho de lo que le pasó antes de llegar, pero se le notaba que llegó apresurada. Por ahora, no quería saber más.

Contaba con tiempo de sobra para poder preguntarle, sin demostrar mucho interés, por qué se le hizo difícil llegar, o cualquier otra banalidad que se le venga en mente. Estaba totalmente consciente de que estaba perdiendo un poco de tiempo respondiendo a sus comentarios sin sentido, lo que quería ahora, no necesitaba palabras. Requería acciones liberadoras del estrés que embargaba su sistema, después las palabras le saldrían más fáciles de los labios.

—Uh… espera un minuto, déjame quitarme el labial —y se soltó de su agarre, escurridiza haciéndose a un lado, para que con su mano se despintase los labios.

Parte del labial se esparció por su mejilla, incluso sus labios seguían teniendo un poco. Esos segundos que apenas pasaron, lo impacientaron aún más. Aquellos labios, pintados o no, igual lo llamaban como abeja a la miel. _Neji estaría gustoso de despintárselos con los suyos_, durante toda la noche, y estaba seguro de que ella no objetaría nada, porque no podría.

**00000000**

Temari miró desinteresadamente el vino moviéndose dentro de su redonda copa. Se suponía que estaba prohibido tomar bebidas alcohólicas en esas horas, pero no le importaba; además de que Tsunade no estaba para amedrentarla. Hacía tiempo en que no tomaba alcohol, recordaba sus años donde tomaba para fingir olvidar, y con suerte conseguía un compañero de cama. Ahora, dentro del club, obligatoriamente, algún hombre se la llevaría a la cama, no gratis; por eso debía estar consciente, para cobrarle. Eso pasó a segundo plano desde que se sentó en la primera silla que halló, al darse cuenta de que Tenten no estaba ahí, y fue peor el enterarse por boca de Matsuri de que pidió una _salida urgente_. Maldijo ese trabajo, maldijo que ese hombre haya llegado a la vida de su mejor amiga, y la maldijo a ella por no tenerle confianza, por no quererle contar todo con lujo de detalles, y que haya salido del club sin decirle nada.

No debía importarle, eso se lo recalcó Tenten, pero le enrabiaba completa que ella esté con un malnacido necesitado de sexo, porque ese tipo sólo la contactó _para eso_. Ese _sujeto de ojos raros y porte se transexual_ (tal como lo apodó esa misma noche) algo debía tener para que la castaña haya decidido aceptar. Ella no era así, no aprobaría tener sexo con un cliente fuera del club. El idiota usó algo, era lo que podía concluir, y se estaba saliendo con la suya al hacer que su amiga se esté encontrando todas las noches. Temari lo había reconocido cuando ese fue a la tienda _Only These_ con dos muchachas, no le tomó importancia, y ahora lo que podía pensar era que estuvo contactando a Tenten todo ese tiempo.

Gruñó enfadada consigo misma por no tener más cuidado con Tenten, pensando que ella siempre haría lo correcto fuera del club nocturno. Tomó de golpe toda su copa de vino, a punto de querer quebrarla al ejercer suficiente presión. Se imaginó que esa podría ser la cabeza del pelilargo con el que, seguramente, su castaña amiga estaría teniendo sexo…

—Uh… Srta. Temari…

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —se arrepintió de haber gritado, pues fue Yukata quien se había acercado a preguntar tímidamente alguna elocuencia. Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse—. Perdóname, ¿pasa algo?

—Sólo quería preguntar dónde estaba Tenten-chan, estuve buscándola, y Matsuri con las justas me comentó que… ¿Srta. Temari? Está toda roja, ¿tiene fiebre? ¡Yo tengo pastillas!

Ni siquiera terminó la oración, y a la rubia se le había vuelto a subir la hemoglobina a la cabeza. Volvería a hablar con Tenten.

**00000000**

El sonido de su alarma nunca le había parecido tan… _jodido_.

Estiró perezosamente su brazo para apagarla sin cuidado alguno, y fue así como se dio cuenta de un peso en su torso. Volvió su mirada hacia esa dirección, viendo su tez blanca haciendo contraste con una acanelada. Siguió el recorrido hasta encontrarse con sábanas azules, las cuales cubrían la desnudez lograda en toda la ajetreada noche; suya y la de su acompañante. Sintió el suave movimiento de unas piernas tersas y torneadas entre las suyas, enredándose o desenredándose tal vez; también unos dedos trazando círculos imaginarios en su abdomen, causándole los escalofríos que esforzaba por disimular. Dos delgados y finos dedos simularon ser piernas, que caminaban en su pecho hasta llegar a un punto exacto en su pectoral izquierdo.

—¿Y esta cicatriz? —tal como intuyó todos esos movimientos, la alarma también le había despertado a ella, pero se sorprendió que no escucharle queja alguna. Prefirió concentrarse en la pregunta que Tenten le había lanzado, y en los movimientos circulares que ella hacía en ese punto de piel irregular. Claro que recordaba esa marca.

—Un regalo que me dejó un viejo enemigo —contestó ácidamente, a lo que ella detuvo esa minuciosa caricia—. Una bala que casi toca mi pulmón, para ser exactos.

—Oh… ¿asesino? —por fin vio su rostro, ya que ella se acomodó mejor encima de él. Una corriente recorrió toda su espina dorsal al sentirla entera sobre sí, verla despeinada y analizando la cicatriz.

—… Y traficante. Por eso fue operación conjunto. Ahora él se pudre en la cárcel, se llama Kidomaru —aclaró su garganta, sin tener ánimos de recordar al sujeto. Trató de indicarle con la cabeza a que se incorpore, pero ella no entendió hasta que él se incorporó, haciéndole caer a un lado de la cama—. Debo salir a las cinco al trabajo.

—¿Y qué hora es, agente Hyuga? —se burló, acomodándose mejor en la cama y sin molestarse en cubrir sus senos desnudos.

—Cuatro de la mañana —le respondió, señalando con la quijada el despertador a su lado y virando el rostro para no quedarse viendo encandilado el torso de la castaña mujer a su lado—. Puedes llamarme solo Neji.

—Si me llamaras Tenten, no tendría problema alguno —ella también se puso de pie, dándole la espalda para estirarse; él no la llamaba por ningún nombre. Tenía que irse rápido, aunque ya se encontraría a Temari en el departamento y obtendría innumerables preguntas—. Debo irme.

—Hn, entonces apresúrate… Tenten.

Paró de colocarse su camiseta al oírlo llamándole por su nombre. Quiso decir algo, sin embargo, él ya estaba yéndose al cuarto donde se suponía que es el baño. Contuvo su emoción como podía, aunque no tendría por qué alegrarse de que alguien mencionara su nombre; simplemente, era que sonaba _tan bien_ su nombre dicho con la voz de _Neji_.

Terminó de vestirse en sólo cinco minutos; ya se bañaría en su departamento, pues lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar y encontrar a Temari dormida. Se recostaría en su cama sigilosamente, y haría como si nada ha pasado. Eso funcionaría si su rubia amiga fuese una pobre y triste ingenua, mas no era así. Estaba completamente segura de que la encontraría esperándola en la sala; es más, si no se equivocaba, sería probable que la llene de preguntas y regaños. Eso le pasaba por no haberle dicho nada, pero después de lo que se dijeron en una pista rumbo a su trabajo matutino, lo menos conveniente era contarle que tiene sexo con un cliente.

—¡Ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche! —gritó antes de salir del departamento y, por eso mismo, no oyó respuesta alguna. Se quedó mirando la puerta, hasta que una voz extraña escuchó detrás.

—¿Tú quién eres? —vio unos extrañados ojos negros y una cabellera del mismo color.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Oh, caramba, tardé más de lo que dije en subir este capítulo. Creo que ya no estimaré tiempo de publicación, descubrí que es otra de las cosas en las que soy un fiasco. En fin, aquí está el capítulo recién salido (?), lo digo en serio u.u

Supongo que ya todo se dijo aquí, no tendría por qué intentar ahondar más. Sólo quiero aclarar (nuevamente) que la escena que está en cursiva, es un recuerdo, y ya se sabe qué clase de recuerdo; se supo cómo murió Samui, y ahora se sabe de Sakura.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, etc., es bienvenida en un review, el cual agradezco mucho n.n

Saludos!


End file.
